Mortelle Morsure
by Bloody-Lolita1990
Summary: Un monde dans lequel Edward est un vampire sanguinaire, solitaire et sadique. Et si la rencontre s'était passée autrement entre lui et l'humaine, Bella ? Et si Isabella elle même, n'était pas celle qu'elle semble être ? Et si ... Elle n'était pas tout à fait humaine ? Personnages de Stephenie Meyer et quelques inspirations de la série True Blood. L'histoire est de moi.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

La vérité, tout le monde veut la connaître. Enfin … Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont la certitude de la savoir déjà. Eux, pensent tout savoir ... Ce que je trouve hilarant, je dois l'avouer. De pauvres humains, au courant de tout ? Laissez-moi plutôt rire. Bref … D'autres personnes passent leur vie à courir après des chimères, persuadées qu'elles parviendront à savoir, tôt ou tard. Et si à la fin de leur présence sur notre terre, ils ont conscience qu'ils n'y arriveront pas, alors ce besoin de découvrir devient un héritage. Un héritage qu'ils offrent alors à leurs descendants qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, vont à leur tour se lancer dans la course à la vérité. Ces gens là, ces humains précisément, je m'en méfie comme de la peste. Enfin je dirais plutôt comme du soleil. Parce que la peste ne me ferait rien, elle n'entrerait même pas dans mon organisme car il n'y a plus rien à tuer et infecter depuis bien longtemps. En revanche, des choses à brûler, il en reste encore. Le soleil est mon ennemi numéro 1. Je ne dirais pas le seul…mais presque. Vous voulez faire partis de ceux qui savent ? Alors laissez-moi vous raconter.

La vérité c'est que j'existe bel et bien. Ma race a évolué et a grandit en parallèle de celle des humains dont vous faites partis. La vérité c'est que je ne suis pas un mythe. Je suis réel. Ca vous étonnera peut-être et pourtant je suis et je vis. Ou du moins, je survis. Comment vivre quand on n'est pas un être vivant ? On se contente d'être une présence sur terre. Présence qui nuit à la survie des mortels qui nous servent de casse croute. Je suis bien heureux que ma race ne soit pas trop répandue. Sans quoi, la terre ne serait plus un immense garde manger pour mes amis et moi. Mais plutôt, un repère de créatures de mon espèce.

Pour entrer plus en détail, je vais vous dire ce qui n'est que mensonges à notre propos. Mais aussi, ce qui s'avère être vrai. Pour commencer, je dois avouer une chose à propos des photographies. Il est vrai que lorsque sont apparut les premiers appareils visant à immortaliser les paysages et les personnes, je n'apparaissais pas sur ce qui sortait de ces engins. Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, avec la technologie moderne, l'on me voit apparaître comme si je suis un simple humain. Dans les années 90, mon double de papier semblait être un spectre. Heureusement que la photographie a fait de véritables progrès avec le numérique. A présent, on me voit à la perfection. Concernant les reflets dans les miroirs et autres surfaces où l'on peut se voir, j'avoue que pendant longtemps moi-même j'y aie crut. Je veux dire, au début. Je ne cherchais pas à voir mon reflet, certain que je ne verrais rien. Mais un jour, j'ai eu la surprise de rencontrer mon propre visage dans une vitrine de magasin, un soir. Oui le soir, parce que comme je vous l'ai déjà dis le soleil n'est pas mon ami. Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire que l'on voit mon reflet comme on voit celui de mes congénères. Ce n'est donc pas ainsi que vous saurez si je suis, ou non, humain. Pour continuer dans ma lancée, je vais vous apprendre que je n'aime pas l'ail. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je suis ou non. C'est simplement parce que je trouve cette chose réellement immonde. Y'a-t-il réellement des gens qui aiment cela ? Dégoûtant, sincèrement. Je déteste tellement cela, que je ne parviens pas à me nourrir de personnes qui ont de l'ail dans leur organisme ... Ensuite, vient l'eau bénite. Ah quel attrape nigaud, je vous jure. Qu'est-ce que l'eau bénite à la base ? De l'eau, tout simplement. Eh oui ! Je peux aller me baigner dans l'océan, la mer, une rivière, un lac. Alors pourquoi ne pas prendre un bain d'eau bénite ? Les croix, qu'elles soient faites de bois ou de métal, ne me font rien non plus. Contrairement aux idées reçues, nous ne sommes pas des anges déchus. C'est sans doute pour cela que nous ne craignons rien de tout ce qui est religieux. Je me sens obligé d'ajouter que certains d'entre nous sont catholiques, d'autres musulmans et j'en passe. Notre race n'a donc rien à voir avec la religion. Pas d'ange déchu, rien de tout cela. Oh et les cercueils…à part certains d'entre nous qui en sortent lors de leur renaissance, ce qui reste très rare, nous ne nous en approchons plus par la suite. Ou du moins, ils ne nous servent à rien du tout. Je terminerais mon petit discours sur ce qui est vrai ou non à notre sujet, en disant que nous ne pouvons entrer chez les gens sans leur invitation. C'est étrange mais vous les humains, ne vous êtes pas trompés sur ce point là. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas de chercher encore un moyen de contrer cela. Parce que parfois nos victimes nous échappent en rentrant se cacher chez elles. Alors là, c'est tout de suite moins drôle.

Vous voulez savoir toute la vérité à mon sujet à présent ? La vérité…C'est que je suis un vampire et que mon existence est bien réelle…

* * *

**Note de fin : Il ne s'agissait là que du prologue, pour vous mettre un peu dans l'ambiance. Maintenant, vous pouvez voir le genre de personnage auquel on a à faire. Je tiens à préciser que l'intégralité de ma fanfiction, sera écrite du point de vu de ce cher personnage (ahah, mais de qui s'agit-il donc ?), sauf peut-être exception (à voir). J'attends vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous avez pensez de tout ça et savoir si vous avez envie de lire la suite !**

**Normalement, je vais poster un chapitre par semaine (le samedi ou dimanche). Mais comme il s'agissait là du prologue, vous aurez droit au premier chapitre dans quelques jours !**

**HOP, à vos reviews. (a)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yah, bonjour à vous ! Je voulais commencer par remercier les personnes qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire. Maintenant, j'attends des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez (a). Bon, je ne vous fais pas attendre !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Un bout d'histoire.**

Hiver de l'année 1602. Je venais de fêter mes 26 ans. Depuis une décennie déjà, j'étais l'époux d'une merveilleuse jeune femme. Par merveilleuse, j'entendais que sa famille était très riche et qu'elle avait deux bras et deux jambes comme tout être humain. Hormis cela, elle n'était pas plus belle qu'une autre, pas plus intelligente qu'un enfant de dix ans et pas très cultivée. Pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Mais à cette époque là, on voulait une descendance et c'était tout. Le reste nous importait peu. J'étais un homme plutôt bien placé à la cours du roi. Et j'étais très apprécié pour mon intelligence et ma dextérité au combat. En résumé, j'avais une vie de rêve pour l'époque. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux !

Enfin, à présent que vous savez le genre de relation haute placée que j'avais, vous comprenez pourquoi en cet hiver de l'année 1602, je me trouvais à une « petite » fête donnée par le roi en personne. Nous n'étions pas beaucoup à y être conviés. Par « pas beaucoup », je veux dire que nous n'étions qu'une cinquantaine de privilégiés à pouvoir assister à cette soirée. Ce soir là, fut le dernier durant lequel je pris du plaisir à manger de la nourriture humaine. Ce fut le dernier durant lequel je pris plaisir à être en compagnie de gens, que je ris avec bonheur, que je dansai, parlai, jouai, ria. Bref…ce fut le dernier jour de ma vie. Parce que c'est lors de cette soirée que l'on m'ôta tout ce qui faisait de moi un être humain, pour me faire changer de race.

En milieu de soirée, ayant bus plus que d'ordinaire, je sortis dans la cours du château pour tenter de me dégriser un peu. L'alcool était présent en grande quantité dans mon sang et la tête me tournait atrocement. Cependant, la légère brise me fit du bien. Et dans l'obscurité de la nuit, je déboutonnai les premiers boutons de mon jabot qui semblait m'étouffer. Marchant depuis plusieurs minutes, je finis par me retrouver dans ce qui semblait être un immense labyrinthe, qui se trouvait en plein milieu de nulle part. Je m'asseyais sur le banc de fer forgé blanc, qui se trouvait juste devant. Les yeux à demi-clos, j'entendis un rire léger non loin de moi. Entrouvrant les paupières, je vis la silhouette mince d'une jeune femme qui m'était totalement inconnue. De ce que je pouvais voir, elle était brune. Je dirais même que ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que l'ébène. Sa robe qui lui moulait le buste, mettait en valeur ses formes parfaites et féminines. Pensant à un mirage, je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le labyrinthe. Elle courrait parmi la végétation, laissant entendre son rire cristallin. Quand je pensais être perdu, je la voyais alors au croisement de deux chemins et elle disparaissait de nouveau. J'étais toujours persuadé que l'alcool me faisait voir de bien belles choses, parfaitement irréelles.

Après quelques minutes de ce petit jeu qu'elle m'infligeait, je la retrouvai, parfaitement immobile, au centre du labyrinthe. De toute évidence, elle m'attendait. Alors, je la vis totalement, à la lueur de la lune qui nous éclairait de sa pâle lumière. Je m'étais trompé en pensant qu'elle était belle. Ce mot ne lui allait vraiment pas du tout. En fait, aucun n'aurait put rendre justice à sa beauté. A présent que je la voyais parfaitement, j'étais encore plus ébloui qu'avant cet instant là. Les seuls mots à m'être venus à l'esprit à ce moment furent perfection et ange. Sa peau parfaitement lisse et blanche comme le marbre tranchait avec le noir électrique de ses cheveux. Ses yeux couleur océan brillaient de gourmandise à la lueur de cette lune pleine.

A peine étais-je arrivé en face d'elle, qu'un sourire affamé étira ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha alors de moi et son visage changea subitement. Ses pupilles devinrent rouges et ses lèvres déjà cramoisies, semblèrent foncer à vue d'œil. Un nouveau sourire dévoila ses canines devenues plus longues et parfaitement aiguisées. Le temps sembla alors faire un énorme bond en avant. Ou bien ce fut elle qui bondit. A présent je sais que c'était elle. Sa rapidité vampirique, lui permit d'atteindre mon cou avant même que j'ai eus conscience qu'elle avait sauté dans ma direction. Déjà, je sentais la douleur qu'offrait sa morsure dans mon cou découvert.

Contre toute attente, elle ne me tua pas. Enfin, c'est une façon de parler puisqu'elle ne me laissa pas ma vie d'Homme. Après m'avoir presque vidé de tout mon sang, elle mordit dans son propre poignet et le porta à mes lèvres. Je n'avais plus vraiment conscience de ce que j'étais. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que ce sang qui se déversait à flot dans ma bouche, m'était vital. Je le bus donc avec une avidité croissante, sentant le liquide chaud au goût métallique, couler dans ma gorge. Lorsqu'elle détacha enfin son bras de moi pour s'éloigner de quelques pas, je pus sentir pleinement la brûlure de l'hémoglobine, dans mon corps. C'était comme s'il était en feu, tandis qu'il arrivait jusqu'à mon cœur où, par quelques battements, il fut propulsé dans chaque membre qui faisait de moi un homme. Le peu de sang que la créature avait laissé en moi, se déversa par la blessure à mon cou, remplacé par celui qu'elle m'avait donné en échange. Ce sang nouveau qui prit rapidement place en moi pour me faire vivre. Ou plutôt … Me donner un semblant de vie. A chaque pulsation de mon cœur, je sentais le liquide rouge qui me brûlait de l'intérieur. Coulait dans chacune de mes veines et brûlait tout sur son passage. Ce fut une douleur insupportable. Une douleur qu'aucun être humain ne pouvait supporter bien longtemps, sans passer l'arme à gauche. Une douleur si violente, que je me mis à prier pour trouver enfin la paix et le repos que pouvait offrir la mort. Malheureusement, cette mort n'était pas pressée de venir me rencontrer … Plus les heures passaient et moins j'avais de voix. Plus assez pour hurler toute la douleur que j'étais en train de ressentir, au plus profond de moi. Finalement, après douze heures d'horrible torture qui faisait que mon corps était secoué d'énormes sursauts et soubresauts, tout s'arrêta. Mon cœur cessa de battre après une terrible et douloureuse accélération. Ma respiration se coupa et mes paupières se fermèrent comme si je m'endormais. Oui je me suis endormi. Mais pas pour l'éternité. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut avec un plaisir sans limite, que j'accueillis l'obscurité qui se referma tout autour de moi. La mort qui m'accueillait entre ses ailes noires.

A mon réveil, douze autres heures plus tard, j'étais dans ce qui semblait être une morgue. Pour l'époque, c'était cela en tout cas. Heureusement que j'étais un homme important dans le pays et que j'avais pour cela, droit à une pièce à l'écart. J'étais donc étendu sur une table froide en attendant que quelqu'un vienne me préparer pour l'enterrement qui aurait lieu d'ici quelques heures. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, je ne vis que du blanc, tout autour de moi. Je me levais d'un bond sans même avoir conscience du mouvement que fit mon corps pour cela. J'avais simplement eut le temps de penser au fait que je voulais descendre, que j'étais déjà à terre, parfaitement campé sur mes deux pieds. Surprit par ce geste que je n'avais pas calculé, je restais immobile un instant, les jambes légèrement fléchis, comme si je craignais de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber. Après bien trente secondes, je me décidais enfin à bouger de nouveau. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, j'étais déjà dehors et, assoiffé, j'attaquais plusieurs personnes que je vidais de leur sang.

Commençait alors pour moi, une vie de sang, de chaos et de ténèbres.

* * *

**Comme ce chapitre n'est pas encore réellement l'histoire, je mets le premier VRAI chapitre, dès demain. En espérrant que celui ci vous palise quand même 3. A vos reviews, ça me ferait très plaisir *-***


	3. Chapter 2

**Et voilà enfin le premier VRAI chapitre, de ma fanfiction. Je vous laisse la découvrir sans plus tarder et vous retrouve en bas de la page ! J'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire et celles qui ont laissé des reviews ;)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Le prince charmant n'existe pas.**

Posté devant une fenêtre, je guettais l'arrivée de la nuit. La journée avait été bien trop longue, d'un ennui mortel et avec une pointe de mauvaise odeur. Cela n'a aucun sens pour vous ? C'est pourtant simple ! Les propriétaires de l'immense maison, dans laquelle je me trouvais, commençaient sérieusement à embaumer l'air, de leur odeur nauséabonde. Il faut dire que cela faisait trois jours que je les avais tués, pour prendre mes aises dans leur logement, qui m'avait bien plu lorsque je l'avais vu. Il m'avait suffit de leur dire que j'étais là pour vérifier deux ou trois choses concernant l'électricité de leur demeure, pour qu'ils m'invitent à entrer. Il m'avait fallut encore moins de temps, pour tuer le couple. Ma petite pause tranquille dans cette maison, avait durée trois jours complets. Mais à présent, j'attendais l'arrivée de la nuit pour partir. J'avais hâte ! Parce que nous autres vampires, avions l'odorat très développé. Et j'étais particulièrement sensible aux mauvaises odeurs. Elles me chassaient littéralement. Je ne pouvais pas les supporter, c'était aussi simple que cela ! Je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment faisaient les êtres de ma race, qui vivaient dans les égouts. Sans doute s'habituaient-ils à l'odeur à force…Il n'empêche que, pour ma part, j'étais bien trop habitué au luxe et tout ce qui allait avec, pour pouvoir commencer une vie sous terre comme bon nombre de mes congénères. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle, je devais quitter les lieux et vite. Je ne craignais pas que qui que ce soit découvre le macabre spectacle, avec moi présent sur la scène du crime. J'étais un vampire après tout, qu'est-ce que risquais ? Absolument rien, nous sommes donc d'accord sur ce point.

Il existait deux sortes de vampires…enfin trois mais je haïssais par-dessus tout, la troisième catégorie. Desquels s'agissait-il ? De ceux qui refusaient de se nourrir de sang humain, tout simplement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à leur faire le moindre mal. Quels idiots vraiment ! De toute évidence, ils ne connaissaient rien à la chaîne alimentaire ceux-là. Enfin, assez parlé d'eux, cela me faisait horreur. La seconde catégorie de vampires, était de ceux qui vivaient dans les égouts, cachés de toute civilisation. Ils ne ressortaient que pour se nourrir, la nuit, bien sûr. Ceux-là, vivaient ainsi pour ne jamais avoir à se mêler aux mortels. Pour la plupart, ils avaient voulu de cette vie là, pour diverses raisons. Par peur d'être découvert, par dégoût de ces humains et d'autres choses encore. Je les respectais déjà plus que ceux de la première catégorie. Et dernière catégorie, celle dans laquelle je me trouvais moi même. A savoir, les vampires qui n'avaient aucune pitié pour les mortels et qui se mêlaient à eux pour mieux se jouer et se nourrir de ces êtres idiots mais tellement nécessaire à notre survie. Dans cette catégorie là, la mienne donc, existait deux sortes de vampires encore. D'un côté, ceux qui se mêlaient totalement aux Hommes, en allant même jusqu'à travailler parmi eux et vivre dans une maison bien à eux. Et d'autre part, les vagabonds, tels que moi, qui prenaient plus de plaisir à bouger sans cesse de part le monde, en se nourrissant et tuant n'importe qui, sur leur passage. Voilà donc quelle était ma vie. Je l'avais choisie et j'y tenais énormément. Je n'avais évidemment, pas toujours vécut ainsi. Fut un temps où j'avais eus une sorte de famille d'adoption. Les Cullen alors composés de deux femelles et un homme. Esmée était alors la compagne de Carlisle, alors que Rosalie désirait depuis des décennies, trouver son propre compagnon. Tous les trois avaient pensés que c'était moi l'heureux élu, quand ils m'avaient trouvés. Si j'avais accepté, quelques temps, leur mode de vie, ça n'avait pu durer. Alice et Jasper –joli couple qui passait son temps à se dévorer des yeux- avaient fini par agrandir les rangs de la famille et, quelques années plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Emmett. Ce dernier tomba éperdument amoureux de Roaslie. Amour partagé qui ne tarda pas à être consumé. J'étais finalement resté seul parmi ces trois couples. Carlisle avait tenté de me rassurer sur le fait que je trouverais ma propre compagne et que je n'avais pas à fuir les Cullen, pour cette raison là. Pourtant, j'avais finis par le faire. Pas parce que je me sentais de trop parmi eux … Mais parce que je ne me sentais pas capable de supporter leur vie. Se mêler aux humains, se trouver un emploi de nuit, se nourrir de poches de sang volées à l'hôpital ou encore d'animaux … Non, ce n'était vraiment pas une vie faite pour moi. Alors j'étais parti et n'avais eus que peu de contact avec ma famille d'adoption, depuis maintenant quelques siècles. Et j'étais heureux de la « vie » que je menais depuis mon départ. Même si j'étais un vagabond sans attache. Ca me convenait à merveille ! Dans cette vie là, je prenais trop plaisir à me jouer des humains. La preuve, avec ceux que j'avais tués trois jours plus tôt, pour m'emparer et squatter leur maison. Il m'avait été si simple de les hypnotiser pour qu'ils me laissent entrer, que ça en était totalement ridicule. Avec tant de stupidité de leur part, comment était-il possible d'éprouver le moindre respect pour eux ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas comprendre, les vampires qui appréciaient les êtres humains. Comme les Cullen …

Contre toute attente, ce n'est pas la nuit mais la pluie qui tomba la première sur la petite ville de l'état de Washington dans laquelle je me trouvais depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. La pluie…meilleure amie, après la nuit, des vampires. La raison ? Quand il pleuvait comme ce jour là, avec de gros nuages noirs, le soleil ne parvenait pas à apparaître à travers. Du coup, les vampires avaient le champ libre pour sortir au grand jour. Seulement, il fallait rester vigilent parce qu'il pouvait toujours arriver qu'un rayon parvienne à traverser les nuages, aussi épais soient-ils. Mais dans ce cas là, il suffisait de se cacher dans l'ombre, avant que le soleil n'ait eut le temps de nous bruler totalement. Le problème dans ce genre de situation, c'était de passer inaperçu aux yeux des humains. Et ce n'était évidemment pas chose aisée. C'était pour cette raison là, que très peu de vampires, prenaient le risque de sortir en pleine journée, malgré la pluie. Moi-même, je ne le faisais pas souvent. Surtout dans des villes très habitées et vivantes. Mais là, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas de ce petit coin paumé, dans lequel je me trouvais. Au vue de l'heure avancée de ce début de soirée, j'aurais très certainement la chance de ne rencontrer personne si je sortais à présent. Chance…je dirais plutôt malchance au vue de la soif grandissante qui se faisait ressentir dans ma gorge et tout mon corps. Je devais trouver de quoi me nourrir, rapidement. Quand j'avais très faim, j'avais tendance à me montrer quelque peu…incontrôlable.

Sans prendre le temps de penser davantage, je m'emparai de ma longue veste en feutre gris foncé, et l'enfilai. Ce n'était pas une question de froid ou autre. En tant que vampire, je ne ressentais ni la chaleur ni la fraicheur. Mais là encore, tout était question d'apparences. Je devais laisser croire aux mortels, que j'étais l'un d'entre eux. Personne n'avait le droit de mettre en jeu, l'existence de notre race. Tout humain apprenant que les vampires existaient, se devait d'être éliminé, dans les plus brefs délais, et ce proprement. Et il en allait de même pour le vampire qui avait dévoilé notre secret, au grand jour. Les Volturi, étaient évidemment, derrière tout ça. Carlisle qui avait vécut quelques temps avec eux, avait prit le temps de m'expliquer comment ils fonctionnaient et ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire, pour ne pas exciter leur colère.

J'en étais là de mes pensées, lorsque je passai mon premier pas au dehors. Aucune douleur fulgurante ne se fit ressentir. Je levai les yeux pour constater que les nuages étaient toujours aussi épais, mais la pluie quasiment absente. Dommage, j'aimais beaucoup le contact léger, des fines gouttes tombées du ciel. A pas lents et mesurés, je progressais avec lenteur dans les rues formant un véritable labyrinthe, de la ville. Ma façon de me mouvoir, ma tranquillité apparente, me procuraient une aura sombre, imposante et presque effrayante. Difficile de passer inaperçu, pour un vampire. Et c'était de plus en plus vrai avec les années qui passaient. Parce qu'un être tel que moi, semblait s'imposer de plus en plus, s'embellir chaque jour davantage et devenir de plus en plus irrésistible et fascinant. Du coup, plus les vampires étaient âgés et plus ils avaient de facultés. Décidément…j'étais tout à fait ravi de ma condition de vampire.

Au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient, je voyais et sentais la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Les fines gouttelettes assombrissaient mon manteau gris et je pouvais les voir s'écraser sur le bitume frais. Tout comme je pouvais humer cette odeur si particulière. L'une de mes préférées. En clair, de quoi me combler de joie, je devais bien l'avouer. Un instant, je m'arrêtai même, en plein milieu d'un trottoir, pour offrir mon visage aux traits harmonieux, à la pluie qui coulait lentement sur ma peau lisse et descendait pour se perdre dans le col de ma chemise qui dépassait à peine de ma veste.

Ce furent de légers bruits de voix et de rire, qui me firent retomber sur Terre. Baissant la tête, je vis un groupe de trois jeunes femmes, tourner à l'angle de la rue et arriver dans ma direction. Un sourire ravit, apparut sur mes lèvres, à cette vision. Chasser … mon objectif premier de cette sortie, me revint à l'esprit. Oui, maintenant que j'y pensais, la soif se faisait ressentir avec insistance, dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'aurais pu faire ça vite. A savoir, les tuer toutes les trois dans la ruelle et m'abreuver de leur sang. Sauf que voilà…j'aimais bien me compliquer la vie. Histoire de pimenter un peu tout ça, pour que l'éternité ne devienne pas ennuyeuse. Ce fut donc en faisant mine de rien, que je repris ma marche à pas lents et calculés. Durant quelques secondes, mon regard flamboya, prenant une couleur rouge sang. C'était le signe que j'étais en chasse et sur le point de me nourrir. Signe que je maîtrisai bien vite car, le temps d'arriver à distance respectable des jeunes femmes, j'avais de nouveau l'apparence d'un homme de 26 ans, au physique plus qu'avantageux et au regard envoûtant. Trop beau pour être vrai. Trop attirant pour passer à côté de lui sans le remarquer. D'ailleurs, les trois jeunes femmes ne s'y trompèrent pas. Trois regards, d'abord curieux puis emplis de désir, se tournèrent à l'unisson vers moi. Je les vis se lancer des regards interrogatifs. Et une fois que je fus à leur hauteur, l'une d'elle prit son courage à deux mains et m'interpella…pour me demander l'heure qu'il était. Le temps que je réponde à la question, une autre me demanda si l'on ne s'était pas déjà rencontré, quelque part. Extérieurement, je fis mine de réfléchir. A l'intérieur, j'étais littéralement mort de rire. Je constatai une nouvelle fois, à quel point les techniques de drague avaient changées, au fil du temps. A mon époque et durant plusieurs siècles après, seuls les hommes pouvaient faire la cour aux femmes. L'inverse n'était absolument pas envisageable. Et faire la cours, ce n'était évidemment pas inviter l'autre au cinéma puis au restaurant et au final, dans une chambre d'hôtel. Non, il s'agissait alors d'offrir des fleurs, de chanter des sérénades et bien d'autres choses du même style. Un tas de choses qui pourrait paraître tellement ennuyeux et ridicule à l'époque actuelle. Et cela pouvait durer des mois. Alors qu'actuellement tout n'était question que de quelques heures, dans la plupart des cas.

Enfin, pour revenir à l'instant présent, j'avais faim et ces filles me proposaient justement d'aller boire un verre avec elles, puisque c'était justement dans leurs projets. Inutile de préciser que j'acceptai l'invitation, sans la moindre petite hésitation. Je pouvais presque déjà sentir le goût du sang sur ma langue.

Un verre plus tard, nous quittions le bar et les filles m'invitèrent à une petite soirée. Cette fois j'étais moins partant évidemment. Mais je fis mine de rien et les suivis, hésitant à chaque pas à les tuer sur le champ. Malheureusement pour moi, l'occasion ne se présenta pas car, à chaque coin de rue, nous croisions divers groupes d'amis ou des couples. Bien sûr, j'aurais très bien pu tous les tuer sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Mais c'était surtout mettre mon espèce en danger. Et ça, je n'avais absolument pas le droit de le faire. Quel dommage, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un peu d'action…une autre fois peut-être. Finalement, nous arrivâmes devant chez leur ami et les trois filles étaient toujours en vie. C'était un véritable coup de chance qu'elles avaient eut. Même si elles n'en sauraient jamais rien, bien sûr. Une fois devant la maison, personne ne vint ouvrir. Logique, puisque la fête battait son plein et que le propriétaire de la demeure devait être bien trop occupé, ailleurs. Malheureusement pour moi, cela signifiait la fin de la chasse et ce, sur un échec total. En effet, je ne pouvais pas entrer dans une demeure sans y avoir été invité officiellement, par le propriétaire. Il s'agissait là, d'une des rares choses qui pouvait encore me frustrer depuis que j'étais un vampire. Il arrivait bien trop souvent, que des proies m'échappent de cette façon, après une interminable traque. Mais pour revenir à l'instant présent, j'étais en train de réfléchir à une solution. Je ne pouvais pas entrer. C'était la seule chose que je voyais à cet instant là. Tant pis pour moi, ça tombait à l'eau. J'allais devoir partir et me trouver un autre repas, ailleurs. Décidément, je détestais cette situation. Soupirant, j'affirmais aux filles, que je n'avais finalement plus trop envie de me joindre à cette petite fête. Je ne manquai rien de la déception qui se peignit peu à peu, sur leurs visages. Après un sourire faussement navré, je fis demi-tour et m'éloignai dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui était à présent tombée. Inutile de dire à quel point je me sentais frustré de voir ma chasse prendre fin sur une note aussi négative. Tant pis, j'allais devoir trouver autre chose. Et peut-être que cette fois-ci, je prendrais moins le temps de m'amuser.

Mais contre toute attente, l'une des filles me surprit en me rejoignant dans la rue. J'entendis ses pas alors qu'elle faisait elle aussi demi-tour, pour me rejoindre. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Sourire gourmand et carnassier. J'aurais du m'en douter plus tôt, qu'elles ne laisseraient pas toutes, tomber aussi facilement. L'idiote qui se trouvait enfin à ma hauteur, était totalement sous mon charme et persuadée que cela était réciproque. Tellement ridicule …

Sans se douter un seul instant que sa vie était sérieusement en danger, la jeune femme me proposa de terminer cette soirée chez elle. Un nouveau sourire aux lèvres, j'encerclai ses épaules, de l'un de mes bras. Finalement ça se terminerait bien. Même si au lieu de trois proies, je terminais avec une seule. C'était déjà mieux que rien ! Et puis, si j'étais assez doué et pas trop gourmand, je pourrais lui laisser la vie sauve pour me nourrir de son sang assez régulièrement et même, vivre chez elle quelque temps. Futé comme je l'étais, elle ne se rendrait compte d'absolument rien. Ma décision était prise : elle ne mourrait pas tout de suite. Décidément, elle en avait de la chance !

Une fois chez elle, lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, la jeune femme ne me laissa pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'elle était déjà sur moi. Certes je prédis son geste avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. J'aurais très bien pu l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais ce ne fut pas ce que je fis. Je la laissai donc m'embrasser et je répondis même à son baiser, avec une certaine fougue. J'avais beau être en vampire, j'avais aussi été un homme et je conservais certains désirs. Mais la soif l'emporta. Il fallait bien avouer que depuis le début, je ne voyais cette fille que comme étant ma prochaine victime. A aucun moment, je n'avais éprouvé la moindre attirance physique pour elle. Et niveau caractère … à part être un être superficiel et sans intérêt, je ne voyais rien d'autre la concernant. Ce fut donc sans hésiter, que je plantai mes crocs dans la chair tendre de son cou. Même si j'avais ce désir d'homme profondément ancré en moi, je n'avais jamais été capable de le faire passer avant la soif de sang, quand j'étais en présence d'une humaine. Aussi jolie fusse-t-elle …

Avec bonheur, je sens sentis les premières gouttes de sang chaud, couler dans ma bouche puis ma gorge. J'abimai sa veine de plus bel, pour que le sang coule à flots et se déverse entre mes lèvres, avec plus d'importance encore. J'avalais de longues gorgées, en laissant parfois échapper de brefs soupirs de plaisir. Un long moment plus tard, je stoppai mon repas avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour. J'étais bien décidé à ne pas la tuer ! Je lâchai brusquement la jeune femme, la laissant tomber sans douceur, sur son lit, avant de me pencher pour être à sa hauteur et planter mon regard dans le sien. En quelques phrases très brèves, je lui affirmais que la soirée s'était bel et bien terminée comme elle-même l'avait espéré. J'ajoutais que les blessures à son cou, étaient dues à une réaction allergique à une piqure de moustique. Certes cela paraissait fort peu plausible, je le vous le concède. Mais selon moi, les humains étaient assez crétins dans leur genre, pour gober tout et n'importe quoi. Et c'était encore plus vrai lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans une situation ou face à quelque chose qu'ils ne s'expliquaient pas.

Une fois mon petit tour d'hypnose effectué, je me redressai et m'éloignai du lit où mon repas sur pattes, s'était endormi. Après un rapide tour dans la cuisine où je dégotai une bouteille de whisky, j'allai me poster devant la fenêtre. La nuit était très calme, même si la pluie continuait de tomber, faiblement. Les nuages n'avaient de cesse de déverser toute l'eau qu'ils contenaient, sur la ville, et même au-delà sans doute. Le regard songeur, je portai la bouteille ampli d'un liquide ambre, à mes lèvres. Nous autres vampires, n'apprécions pas la nourriture et les boissons humaines. Pour la simple et bonne raison, que le goût ne nous plaisait absolument pas et n'étanchait ni notre faim, ni notre soif. C'était aussi simple que cela ! Cependant, nous pouvions aimer les choses très fortes en goût. Tel que le piment, certains fromages, le café très noir mais aussi, et surtout, l'alcool fort. Sentir ce liquide nous brûler doucement la gorge, ça nous rappelait vaguement notre transformation. Oui, nous autres vampires, étions quelque peu masochistes sur les bords. Mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les raisons qui nous poussaient à apprécier l'alcool, étaient les mêmes que chez les humains. Parce qu'il avait le même effet sur nos deux races. Perdre la tête à en devenir fou, faire des choses très étranges que l'on oublierait dès le réveil suivant. Bref, tout à fait pareil. Sauf que notre organisme supportait bien mieux l'alcool et que, par conséquent, nous devions boire bien plus pour que les effets se fassent ressentir sur nous.

Reposant la bouteille sur le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du reste de l'appartement, je me détournai de la fenêtre, songeant qu'un petit tour dehors, ne devrait pas me faire de mal. Après avoir enfilé mon manteau, je quittai donc l'appartement puis le petit immeuble dans lequel je me trouvais. Arrivé dehors, je pris une grande inspiration, m'émerveillant toujours des odeurs de la nuit. Surtout à l'heure qu'il se trouvait être. Il y avait les parfums des fins de repas, nourriture humaine exquise à l'odorat, l'alcool qui coulait à flot dans les bars et les boîtes de nuit ... Mais ce n'était pas tout, évidemment. Il y avait aussi tous ces gens qui se parfumaient et se pouponnaient pour sortir et faire la fête toute la nuit ou plus simplement, la soirée. Quelques senteurs de gel douche, de crèmes et j'en passe.

Lentement mais surement, je m'avançai et me perdis dans l'obscurité des rues de la ville. Je ne m'étonnai pas de voir autant de personnes dehors à cette heure ci, puisque c'était vendredi, soit le début du week-end. Malgré mes allures normales, d'homme calme se promenant tout à fait normalement, je savais que je dégageais quelque chose d'autre. L'obscurité ambiante, ajoutait encore davantage à ce petit effet bien sûr. Pas de quoi me déplaire en tout cas ! J'aimais susciter autant de peur que de fascination chez les humains. Humains qui, en cet instant, semblaient assez perturbés lorsqu'ils posaient le regard sur moi. Grand bien leur fasse ! En tout cas, ils avaient de la chance, je n'avais pas faim dans l'immédiat. Et puis, il n'était pas dans mon genre de tuer simplement pour le plaisir. D'ordinaire en tout cas. Mais il pouvait arriver, parfois, que je fasse exception…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas tout de suite attention aux sanglots que j'entendis. Lorsque, enfin, j'en pris conscience, je levai le regard pour découvrir, à plusieurs mètres devant moi, assise sur un banc, une jeune femme en larmes. Curieux de nature -eh bien oui on ne peut pas être parfait- je m'avançai en direction de la jeune femme en question. Evidemment, elle ne m'entendit pas approcher. J'étais bien trop discret pour cela. Mais elle dut sentir ma présence car elle cessa aussitôt de pleurer et leva lentement le visage, s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de main, au passage. Après un bref regard peu intéressé vers moi, qui sembla se faire hésitant une fois posé sur ma petite personne, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard. Sans doute espérait-elle, attendait-elle, que je disparaisse aussi vite que j'étais arrivé, pour la laisser pleurer tranquillement. Mais ce n'était absolument pas dans mes projets immédiats. Et encore moins, après avoir eut le temps de découvrir son self-control irréprochable. Passer des larmes à l'indifférence totale, chapeau bas ! Sans parler de son quasi manque de réaction face à moi … Certes d'un côté, ce second point, ne me plaisait pas tellement. Laisser indifférente une humaine ? Grande première pour moi ! Et c'était terriblement frustrant ! Alors, sans la quitter du regard ni souffler mot, je m'assieds à ses côtés, sur le banc, me calant contre le dossier, légèrement en retrait d'elle. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'aucun de nous ne prenne la parole. Le seul bruit audible, était celui que faisait la pluie qui tombait toujours autour de nous, rebondissant sur le bitume et glissant sur les feuilles des rares arbres encore présents sur la place. C'était un bruit de fond calme et très reposant, plaisant à entendre selon moi. Bien entendu, pour ma part, je pouvais aussi entendre sa douce respiration et les battements légers et réguliers, de son cœur.

Finalement, après de longues minutes de ce silence, la jeune femme décida de le rompre. Elle lâcha un soupir agacé, avant de tourner un regard irrité dans ma direction. Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de voir la beauté parfaite de son visage aux traits fins. Un front lisse, des pommettes à peine marquées, un nez fin, des yeux chocolat mis en valeur par des sourcils fins à peine arqués et des sourcils longs et recourbés. Sans parler de sa bouche aux lèvres quelque peu pulpeuses. Et tout cela, sans la moindre trace de maquillage, ce qui était un fort bon point pour elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns d'aspect indomptable, étaient retenus dans une queue de cheval désordonnée. Plus le temps passait et plus ils étaient trempés. Mais bizarrement, les gouttes qui fonçaient ses cheveux et coulaient sur son visage, lui donnait une allure quelque peu tragique dramatique en accentuant davantage encore, si c'était possible, son charme naturel. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là, alors que je découvrais sa beauté parfaite, que j'humai et découvris pour la première fois, son parfum délicatement féminin. Fruité, florale, sucré, légèrement épicé, chaud … odeur fort alléchante. Autant dire que si j'avais été un jeune vampire, je n'aurais pas pus y résister et l'aurait même sans doute tué pour la vider totalement de son sang. Mais heureusement pour elle, j'étais un vampire vieux de plusieurs siècles. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dis la même chose, si je l'avais rencontré un soir où la soif se faisait ressentir. Quelques heures plus tôt par exemple. Aucun doute que je l'aurais choisis elle plutôt que celle qui me servait de repas ambulant, actuellement. Son sang était mille fois plus attirant.

Sa voix claqua alors dans l'air, tel un coup de tonnerre. Froid, violent, sec !

**« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »**

Son regard était tout aussi froid que ses mots. Étonnamment, la colère qui brillait dans ses yeux chocolat, ne la rendait que plus belle et attirante encore. Malgré moi, un sourire se peignit sur mes lèvres, face au manque d'instinct de survie de cette jeune humaine. En temps normal, n'importe quel mortel aurait eut peur de moi, de façon instinctive. Jamais personne n'avait osé m'affronter de la sorte. Si tel avait été le cas, autant dire qu'il y aurait eut bien plus de morts sur mon chemin. C'était l'évidence même. Mais quelque chose m'empêchait de tuer cette fille, sur le champ. La curiosité peut-être ? De toute évidence, c'était quelque chose de plus. Même si dans l'immédiat, j'ignorais totalement quoi.

**« Je crois que je peux vous retourner la question. »**

Ma réponse sembla ne pas lui plaire du tout. De toute évidence, elle ne supportait pas d'être prise en flagrant délit de faiblesse. C'était très certainement pour cette raison d'ailleurs, si elle avait une telle maitrise sur ses émotions et passait si aisément du rire à l'indifférence voir même le mépris. J'ignorais encore pourquoi, mais cette simple humaine, commençait à me fasciner sincèrement.

**« Et vous êtes qui au juste ? Un prince charmant sur l'épaule duquel, pleurent les pauvres petites filles esseulées ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, durant lesquelles je me demandais comment je devais réagir face à un tel affront, je fini par choisir le rire. Rire sincère et franc, le premier depuis fort longtemps je devais bien l'avouer. Je riais à la fois pour le répondant et le culot de cette fille et en même temps, devant l'ironie de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, je ne récoltais pas les larmes mais plutôt le sang. Je n'aidais pas, je détruisais. Et si des filles venaient à pleurer sur mon épaule, c'était davantage en raison de l'approche évidente, de leur mort. Celle que j'allais gracieusement leur offrir. Mais était-ce le genre de chose que j'allais dévoiler à une humaine qui m'étais totalement inconnue et que je ne reverrais sans doute jamais ? Bien sûr que non ! Une fois mon rire arrivé à son terme, je posai mes coudes sur mes genoux et mon menton sur mes poings. Pendant un court laps de temps, je regardais droit devant moi, sans mot dire. Finalement, je tournai un regard ironique et un léger sourire en coin, en direction de la brune. Elle ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps à mon charme. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, je pourrais toujours avoir recours à mon regard hypnotique.

**« Je suis sûr que vous avez envie de parler. »** Finis-je par lâcher, sur un ton plein de certitude.

**« Sûrement pas ! Et en plus je ne vous connais pas ! »**Me répondit-elle sèchement.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, plus que surpris, j'étais ravis de rencontrer une humaine qui osait me résister et me répondre avant tant de hargne et de froideur. Sans doute parce que je n'y étais pas habitué et que cela me sortais un peu de la monotonie que pouvait parfois offrir l'éternité. Contre toute attente, un nouveau sourire accroché aux lèvres -à croire que c'était devenu une habitude depuis le début de notre rencontre- je me tournai vers elle. Rapidement, je tendis la main, avant de me présenter. Après cela, elle ne pourrait plus dire qu'elle ne me connaissait pas.

**« Edward Cullen ! » **

La jeune femme, qui m'était encore inconnue pour le moment, lança un regard des plus surpris, dans ma direction. Je retins avec difficulté, un sourire. Ses réactions étaient tellement prévisibles … Mais je ne m'ennuyais pas pour autant, à tenter de deviner comment elle allait réagir, à chaque fois. Cela pourrait même devenir un jeu très intéressant … Contre toute attente, après un bref instant d'hésitation, elle finit par placer sa main chaude et douce, dans la mienne, glaciale. Elle n'eut aucune réaction de surprise face à la fraîcheur de ma peau. Sans doute pensait-elle que c'était dû au temps sombre, frais et pluvieux. Evidemment, elle était très loin d'imaginer la vérité. D'ailleurs, quel humain pouvait se vanter de connaître l'existence des vampires ? Aucun évidemment, puisque ceux qui avaient découvert cela, étaient morts depuis bien longtemps. Pour en revenir à la scène qui était en train de se dérouler, je retins la main de la jeune femme, un peu plus longtemps que ne l'accordait la courtoisie. Impossible d'expliquer pour quelle raison, je désirais maintenir un peu plus longtemps, ce contact physique. Mais c'était un fait. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais gardé sa main délicate dans la mienne, plus longtemps encore. Et je serais resté à ses côtés, sous cette pluie, un long moment aussi. Ce furent ces pensées là, qui me réveillèrent avec brusquerie et firent que je lâchai aussitôt la main de la brune, qui me lança un regard, une nouvelle fois, surpris. Regard qu'elle maîtrisa bien vite toutefois. Plutôt que d'emprisonner sa main de la mienne, je plantai mon regard vert, dans le sien, brun, le retenant captif. Même si je n'utilisais pas l'hypnose à ce moment là, elle ne pouvait plus détourner ses yeux des miens, pour la simple et bonne raison que je la maintenais prisonnière. C'était aussi efficace que si je l'avais ligoté et attaché sa tête pour l'empêcher de la tourner. Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer son regard qui était le reflet, purement et simplement, de son âme. Franc, sincère, direct, il ne cachait rien de ce qui lui passait à l'esprit. A son tour, elle se présenta, sous le nom de Bella Swan Stanley.

**« Maintenant qu'on se connaît, tu peux me parler, non ? »**

Certes, je semblais prêt à tout pour qu'elle daigne enfin m'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles elle pleurait. C'était totalement pathétique et pourtant, plus fort que moi. J'ignorais totalement ce qu'avait de particulier cette fille pour que je réagisse de la sorte. Mais c'était ainsi et j'avais beau lutter, je ne pouvais changer le comportement que j'avais vis-à-vis d'elle. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté bien entendu.

**« En fait…je n'aime pas parler de moi » **Avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

Une frustration extrême, prit possession de ma personne. Les Hommes étaient bien connus pour avoir des ego surdimensionnés et adorer parler d'eux comme s'ils étaient la huitième merveille du monde. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que la seule mortelle à laquelle je daignais m'intéresser un temps soit peu, ne soit pas comme cela ? Etait-elle réellement une simple humaine ? Je commençais sérieusement à en douter. J'allais devoir recourir aux grands moyens si je voulais en savoir plus à son sujet. D'un autre côté, il était sans doute préférable que je ne sache rien d'elle et l'oublie aussi vite que je l'avais connu. Oui mais malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

Profitant de ma mine songeuse et du fait que j'avais libéré son regard du mien, Bella se leva, quitta le banc, et s'éloigna de moi après avoir vaguement marmonné qu'elle avait à faire. Quelque peu sonné par ce brusque départ, je ne pu que la suivre du regard. Certes, j'aurais eus largement le temps de la rattraper. Mais à quoi bon ? Il était mieux que j'oublie cette humaine dérangeante et ce, au plus vite. Même si cela me semblait difficile tant j'étais frustré et tant je désirais en apprendre plus à son sujet. Mais j'étais un vampire. Or, les vampires ne pouvaient et ne devaient pas s'attacher à des mortels. Encore moins les vampires comme moi. J'étais tout simplement dégoûté à cette seule idée. Il me paraissait totalement inconcevable, de m'attacher à de la nourriture. C'était tout simplement idiot, grotesque… Est-ce qu'un humain s'attachait à un bœuf qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer pour le voir finir dans son assiette ?

* * *

**Alors, votre avis sur ce chapitre ? J'espère sincèrement qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues :s J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, pour savoir ce qu'il en est ! Et on se retrouve le week-end prochain, pour la suite des aventures ! (a)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me voili me voilà, pour poster le troisième chapitre de ma fanfiction. Pour rappel, nous nous sommes quittés avec la rencontre entre Edward le vampire ténébreux et Bella l'humaine sensible. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mit mon histoire ou même moi, dans leurs favoris et/ou en alerte ! Et à toutes les personnes qui ont posté une review dont pas mal d'invités ! Pour répondre à l'une de ces personnes, qui souhaitait savoir si Bella est totalement humaine ... Je répondrais simplement : "qui lira, saura" ahah :D. Sur ce, j'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! 3**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Une nuit parmi tant d'autres.**

Il me fallut un long moment avant de me ressaisir et de me décider, enfin, à bouger et à rentrer à l'appartement où logeait ma proie du moment. Enfin … Un long moment pour moi, équivalait à quelques petites secondes seulement, pour un être humain. Ce que, fort heureusement, je n'étais pas !

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'arrivait. Mais une chose était absolument certaine … C'était le fait que je devais vite chasser la jeune humaine de mes pensées. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être ainsi perturbé par une stupide mortelle. C'était contre mes principes mêmes ! Et puisque de toute évidence, la simple idée de la tuer, m'étais insupportable, alors je devais reprendre ma vie –si l'on peut dire ainsi- comme avant et oublier jusqu'à son existence. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire évidemment, sinon c'aurait été bien trop simple ! La faire tuer par quelqu'un d'autre alors ? En arriver à une telle extrémité me paraissait totalement absurde. Et puis c'était le fait même de la savoir morte ou en danger, qui me répugnais. Je n'appréciais décidément pas l'emprise qu'avait sur moi cette quasi-inconnue. Mais que pouvais-je faire contre cela ? J'étais totalement et irrémédiablement perdu.

Malgré tout ce qui me perturbait, je rentrai quand même dans mon nouvel appartement de squattage où je trouvai mon repas ambulant, encore profondément endormi, dans son lit. C'était tant mieux, je ne tenais vraiment pas à l'affronter tout de suite. Du moins, pas aussi tôt après avoir rencontré Bella. Je n'étais plus d'humeur à plaisanter avec la fille superficielle que j'avais choisie pour me servir de repas. Pensif, j'allai m'étendre sur le canapé, prêt à passer une longue journée de sommeil. Mais celui-ci ne vint pas de suite. Evidemment, c'aurait le contraire m'aurait étonné. En fait, mon esprit tout entier était tourné vers une seule et unique personne. La même que depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, ce qui me semblait bien trop. A savoir, Bella. Bella et encore Bella. Lâchant un grognement sourd, je me retournai pour enfoncer mon visage dans les coussins du canapé. Fort heureusement, je parvins à m'endormir aux premières lueurs de l'aube et ne me réveillai qu'onze heures plus tard. Le soleil était toujours présent dans le ciel, comme je pu le voir à travers les volets, qui laissaient filtrer quelques rayons, qui n'étaient toutefois pas assez grands pour se diffuser dans la pièce. Respectant sans doute mon sommeil, elle n'avait pas ouvert les stores. Heureusement pour elle … sinon j'aurais subis les brûlures du soleil, ce qui m'aurait réveillé et j'aurais du la tuer pour avoir compris ce que j'étais. Quoi que ça ne m'aurait pas déplu d'avoir une nouvelle raison de mettre fin à sa vie minable. Me voyant réveillé, ma proie s'approcha de moi, un sourire aguicheur accroché aux lèvres. Je me levai au moment où elle arriva à ma hauteur, et fit le tour du canapé pour l'éviter comme si de rien n'était. Sa mine déçue ne me fit absolument rien. Je me fichais bien de ce qu'elle pouvait penser ou ressentir, devant ce rejet évident. Lorsque j'allai me poster, épaule contre le mur, près de la fenêtre au volet fermé, la voix de la blonde se fit entendre dans mon dos. Elle demandait si je voulais l'accompagner à une soirée, le soir même. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Ma réponse semblait évidente. Moins je passais de temps avec elle, mieux je me portais. Pourtant, un nom fut cité par ma proie, qui me fit me retourner vers elle, une lueur intéressée brillant dans mon regard glacial. Meursault…Cette fête était organisée chez les Stanley.

**« Stanley ? Ont-ils une fille qui s'appelle Bella ? »**

A peine le prénom de la brunette avait-il franchit mes lèvres, que je vis une moue apparaître sur le visage de ma correspondante. Mélange de dégoût et d'agacement.

**« Isabella, tu veux dire ? Mouais … c'est en quelque sorte, leur fille ainée. Plus connue sous le surnom du vilain petit canard. Un vrai garçon manqué. Et complémente folle ! Un jour, elle m'a sauté dessus. Pathétique à un point … T'as même pas idée ! »**

Je ne dis mot, même si je n'en pensais pas moins. Si Bella –Isabella- lui avait sauté dessus dans le but de la frapper … alors c'était une grande preuve d'intelligence. Difficile de supporter cette idiote, sans éprouver la forte envie de lui faire du mal. Que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais surpris de voir que le destin semblait me pousser à revoir cette humaine. Je n'étais, d'ordinaire, pas du genre à croire à ce genre de foutaises. Et je n'y croyais toujours pas d'ailleurs. Mais je devais reconnaître que la situation était assez étrange. Avoir la possibilité de la revoir, alors même que je venais de décider que je devrais partir s'il le fallait, pour ne plus jamais risquer de la rencontrer. Parce que je refusais catégoriquement ce lien qui pouvait bien être en train d'apparaître entre elle et moi. Réalisant que mon repas ambulant, attendait une réponse de ma part, je tournai le regard vers elle pour lui annoncer que j'étais d'accord pour la suivre, à cette soirée. La seule chose qui m'intéressait, c'était le simple fait de peut-être revoir cette jeune femme mystérieuse. La curiosité que je ressentais à son encontre, était grandissante, sans que je ne puisse comprendre pour quelle raison. Une pensée vint alors à mon esprit. Il ne fallait pas que je devienne un danger pour la jolie brune. Malgré la pluie présente lors de notre rencontre, j'avais pus distinguer son parfum envoûtant et obsédant. Je ne voulais pas la mettre en danger à cause de ma soif. Or, son odeur était un appel que je ne saurais ignorer, si j'éprouvais alors un minimum de faim. Ce refus de lui faire le moindre mal, semblait prendre de plus en plus de place en moi.

Difficilement, je me forçai à tourner le regard vers mon repas ambulant qui semblait ne plus tenir en place. De toute évidence, le fait de pouvoir être vue au bras d'un homme tel que moi, la comblait de joie. Tout n'était qu'apparence dans son monde artificiel. Elle aimait paraître. Je ne faisais que partie de la mascarade pour donner aux autres stupides êtres tels qu'elle, l'illusion qu'elle avait tout pour elle. Même un homme beau comme pas permit. Que de superficialité ... A cet instant, si j'étais sans doute tout aussi ravi qu'elle, ce n'était que pour le fait que j'allais revoir Bella Swan Stanley. Ce qui, dans le fond, n'était pas une très bonne chose pour moi. Je n'aurais pas du être aussi heureux à l'idée de revoir une simple humaine. Malheureusement, je sentais que peu à peu je perdais le contrôle. Je ne maitrisais nullement ce que je ressentais à son encontre. Cette chose bien trop humaine, qui me poussait vers elle. L'attirance physique et l'intérêt réel, que je lui portais … C'était au-delà du simple fait que son parfum était envoûtant et prometteur de mille merveilles. Au-delà du simple fait qu'elle m'avait intrigué … Qu'était-ce ?

Ce soir là, cette idiote qui me servait de repas quotidien, eut besoin de près de deux heures de préparation pour être, selon elle, au top du top. A mon goût, elle ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à une idiote qui s'était saucissonnée dans une robe rouge bien trop moulante, bien trop décolletée et bien trop courte. J'avais l'impression qu'une trop grande inspiration de sa part, pourrait faire craquer toutes les coutures de son vêtement. A croire que son corps valait la peine d'être ainsi découvert. Ce qui, à mes yeux, était bien loin d'être vrai. Elle avait un corps tout à fait banal et semblable à tant d'autres. Sans doute que si elle avait plutôt été du genre à le cacher un tant soit peu, elle aurait put être davantage intéressante et 'belle'. Mais elle semblait ne pas avoir encore comprit ce principe là. Et ce n'était en rien mon rôle de le lui expliquer ou de le lui apprendre. Je n'étais que son … Qu'étais-je pour elle ? Son prédateur attitré ? Difficile de me nommer pour décrire la relation que nous avions. Elle était mon repas mais je n'étais strictement rien pour elle. Et pour être honnête, c'était tant mieux !

Un long, trop long, moment plus tard, nous arrivions devant chez les Stanley. Lorsque je vis l'immense demeure blanche qui se rapprochait davantage de la villa que de la maison, je ne pu m'empêcher de plisser le nez. En voyant Bella si malheureuse quelques jours plus tôt, je m'étais imaginé tout un tas de malheurs qui auraient pu lui arriver et qui auraient pu expliquer cela. Mais à cet instant, tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer jusque là, me semblait parfaitement impossible. Pas de petite fille malheureuse qui vit seule avec sa mère malade et qui doit cumuler les emplois pour pouvoir les faire vivre toutes les deux. Pas de petit ami super dangereux, qui refusait de la laisser partir. Bref, rien de tout cela apparemment. Bella n'était-elle, finalement, qu'une petite fille pourrie gâtée qui avait simplement fait un caprice ce soir là ? Si tel était le cas, j'étais grandement déçu. Ce que je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas. En quoi ça m'importait ? En quoi est-ce que ce qu'elle était vraiment, avait de l'importance ? Je me fichais royalement d'elle. Enfin, ça … C'était ce que je désirais ardemment croire …

Ce fut sur ces belles pensées, que la porte de la demeure, s'ouvrit sur les parents de notre hôte. Après un bref « bonne soirée », de leur part, ils s'éclipsèrent bien vite pour laisser leur immense logement aux bons soins de leur progéniture et de leurs invités.

**« Jess, Edward mon petit ami. Edward, Jessica, celle qui a organisé cette super soirée. »**

Tu parles d'une super soirée … De ce que je pouvais en voir, les jeunes présents à cette petite fête, semblaient davantage être là pour se bourrer la gueule et consommer toutes sortes de choses illicites, que pour s'amuser à proprement parler. A moins que ça ne soit leur définition de l'amusement. J'avais bien du mal à suivre l'évolution au fil des décennies puis des siècles. Pouvait-on me le reprocher, en sachant que ma naissance remontait à plus de quatre siècles plus tôt ?

**« Enchantée Edward ! »**

Lentement et sans faire montre de la moindre expression, je me tournai vers la jeune femme que venait de me présenter mon repas du moment. Cette fille aurait pu me filer le frisson dans le dos si j'avais été un humain timide. En effet, elle me dévorait du regard et semblait se demander si elle pourrait être la prochaine sur la liste de mes petites amies. C'était sans compter sur le fait que nous n'avions pas le moins du monde la même définition du terme 'petite amie'. En effet, pour moi, une fille qui avait un tel rôle à mes côtés, c'était une proie au cou de laquelle je me nourrissais régulièrement pour pouvoir, en même temps, profiter de son logement. Ni plus, ni moins. Un faux sourire accroché aux lèvres, je saluai la jeune femme blonde, d'un bref hochement de tête. Je n'allais pas lui retourner le 'enchanté' puisque je n'étais en rien enchanté de la rencontrer. Je n'étais, à vrai dire, pas du tout là pour elle. Mais bien pour sa sœur qui se faisait apparemment surnommer 'le vilain petit canard'. Tout ça parce que le reste de la famille était blond ? Si tel était le cas, c'était bien idiot. Car à mes yeux, elle était hautement plus intéressante et plus belle que tous les membres de sa famille que je venais de rencontrer. A savoir, ses parents, et la très chère Jessica. Jessica qui ne me quittait pas du regard d'ailleurs, alors même que nous nous avancions parmi la masse de jeunes présents ici pour 's'éclater', comme ils le disaient si bien. Pour ma part, je ne lui adressais pas le moindre regard, cherchant déjà Bella parmi la foule présente ici. Malheureusement, des brunes de taille moyenne, il y en avait de partout et je n'allais pas accoster chacune d'entre celles qui étaient dos à moi, pour tenter de voir leur visage. Et il m'était incapable de la flairer, en sachant que lors de notre rencontre, son odeur avait été faussée par la pluie qui tombait sur nous à cet instant là.

**« Le vilain petit canard n'est pas là ? »**

Bingo ! Les humains choisissaient toujours le meilleur moment pour m'offrir ce que j'attendais avec tant d'impatience ! Evidemment, je parvins à ne pas montrer que je m'intéressais brusquement à leur conversation, alors que ça n'avait pas été le cas jusqu'à présent.

**« Oh mais elle n'est pas invitée ! De toute façon, elle ne serait pas venue, tu la connais. Non, elle doit bouder seule dans sa chambre, pour ne pas changer. »**

Seule dans sa chambre ? C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai ! Si elle était à l'écart du reste du troupeau, il me serait donc forcément plus aisé de la retrouver. Ne serait-ce qu'au bruit qu'émettait son cœur solitaire. L'air de rien, je m'éloignai de Jessica et de mon repas, faisant mine de me mêler au reste de la foule. Une fois hors de leur vue, je ne tardai pas à prendre ma vitesse vampirique pour quitter les lieux et monter à l'étage, de sorte à ce que personne ne pu me voir. Une fois là haut, je m'arrêtai pour tendre l'oreille et ainsi tenter d'entendre les battements de son cœur. Sans aucun mal, je parvins à entendre ce son régulier, qui me mena jusqu'à elle. Lentement et silencieusement, j'ouvris donc la porte qui se trouvait devant moi. Sans émettre le moindre bruit pour ne pas trahir ma présence, j'entrai dans sa chambre en la détaillant du regard. Elle était là, assise en travers du rebord de sa fenêtre, le regard perdu au dehors. Comment ne pas reconnaître la beauté de cette fille que tout le monde surnommait, le vilain petit canard ? Même en portant un tee shirt jaune près du corps et un jean slim noir, elle semblait éclipser la beauté de toutes les filles présentes à l'étage inférieur. Etais-je donc le seul être à voir sa beauté telle qu'elle était ? Ou plutôt, le seul à me montrer curieux vis-à-vis du mystère qui l'entourait ?

Comme si, une nouvelle fois, elle sentait ma présence, elle tourna brusquement la tête vers moi. Contrairement à ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre, ce ne fut pas de la peur qui apparut sur les traits de son visage. Non, rien d'autre que de la suspicion. Lentement, elle pivota sur le bord de la fenêtre pour me faire face sans me quitter un seul instant du regard. Se méfiait-elle de moi ? J'aurais juré que oui. Et pourtant, toujours pas de peur. Au lieu de cela, elle me détaillait longuement du regard. Mais même si elle n'avait pas peur de moi, il n'en demeurait pas moins que son cœur, après avoir eut un raté, battait à cent à l'heure. Lui au moins, semblait comprendre à qui il avait à faire. Contrairement à son instinct de survie. En avait-elle seulement elle ? Je commençais sérieusement à penser que non.

**« Comment êtes-vous entré ? » **Finit-elle par demander, après un long silence, d'une voix qui trahissait davantage de suspicion que de crainte à mon égard.

**« Hm…par la porte. »** Répondis-je, le plus calmement du monde et le plus sérieusement qui soit. Supporterait-elle mes railleries ?

**« Je veux dire, chez moi ? » **S'impatienta-t-elle, contre toute attente, en levant un bref instant les yeux au ciel.

**« Il y a une fête en bas au cas où tu ne le saurais pas… »**

**« Je sais ce qu'il y a en bas ! Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à participer à ces…fêtes. »**

Touché ! Se pouvait-il vraiment, qu'elle fut la seule personne capable à me cerner aussi aisément ? Non … elle devait plus bluffer qu'autre chose. C'était courant chez les humains, de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. J'en étais arrivé au point où j'avais oublié cela. Aah … Chez les vampires nous n'avions en rien besoin de recourir à de tels moyens. Il nous suffisait d'hypnotiser les gens de par notre regard, pour avoir toutes les réponses que nous désirions. Rien de plus simple …

**« Vraiment ? Et je suis plutôt de quel genre moi ? »**

**« Que cache votre petite amie sous son foulard ? »**

Ouch … Ce n'était plus prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai à ce train là … A croire qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse. La vraie … Etait-ce le cas ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, comment pouvait-elle en être arrivée à me poser une telle question ? Quelque chose clochait vraiment. Et ça ne me plaisait pas … Une humaine parmi tant d'autres, ne pouvait tout simplement connaître l'existence des vampires. C'était tout bonnement impossible …

**« Morsure de chien. » **Finis-je par répondre le plus calmement du monde, sans rien montrer de l'agitation qui avait lieu en moi à cet instant. Etre un vampire, me permettait de dissimuler tout ce qui me passait en tête, sans trop de mal.

Lui montrer combien sa question me désarçonnait, aurait été une sacré connerie de ma part. Elle aurait aussitôt compris que quelque chose clochait vraiment.

**« Quelle imagination débordante ! **Lâcha-t-elle, d'un ton moqueur, avant que son visage ne se ferme totalement.** Inutile de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Je sais qui vous êtes. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire…ce que vous êtes. »**

Ainsi elle savait … J'en étais de plus en plus certain maintenant. Que pouvais-je faire contre cela ? L'hypnotiser aurait très certainement pu être une excellente idée. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma très grande curiosité. Je serais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui faire oublier, ou la tuer, tant que je ne saurais pas comment elle avait apprit l'existence des vampires. Avec lenteur, je me détournai donc d'elle, pour fermer la porte derrière moi et tourner la clé dans la serrure, pour la verrouiller. Une fois fait, je gardai la clé en main et me tournai à nouveau vers elle.

« **Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que je suis selon toi ? »** Demandais-je très calmement, en m'approchant de son lit au bord duquel je m'assieds tranquillement.

**« Un vampire. »** Me répondit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, ses yeux posés sur ma main qui faisait sautiller à vitesse vampirique, la clé que je tenais toujours.

**« Quelle imagination débordante ! Et comment en es-tu arrivée à une telle conclusion ? »**

**« Quelle importance ? Je le sais, c'est tout. »**

**« J'ai toujours été très curieux. »**

**« La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! »**

**« Il faut bien que j'en ai un ! » **Répondis-je du tac au tac, avec un calme et une rapidité déconcertante.

Attendant toujours une réponse de sa part, je cessai de faire sauter la clé dans ma main, pour la faire tourner rapidement autour de mes doigts, mon regard toujours posé sur elle. Je ne comptais pas lâcher l'affaire, c'était certain. Restait à voir combien de temps elle mettrait à me cracher enfin le morceau. Mais elle ne semblait pas pressée de le faire. Chose irritante au plus haut point !

**« Tu comptes me tuer ? »** Me demanda-t-elle alors, avec un calme presque choquant et en me tutoyant pour la première fois.

J'étais plus conscient que jamais, du fait que j'étais en face d'une jeune femme qui n'avait pas le moindre petit instinct de survie. C'était vraiment déconcertant. En plus de quatre cent années de mort, je n'avais jamais vu cela. Et ça avait vraiment le don de me déplaire au plus haut point, sachant que j'avais largement pris goût au fait de faire peur à tous les humains, quels qu'ils soient.

**« Cette idée te faire peur ? » **Finis-je par demander d'une voix doucereuse, mon combat intérieur ne se lisant pas le moins du monde sur mon visage ou dans mon regard.

**« Non. Je m'en fiche ! »**

Un lent sourire mauvais et à l'image du prédateur que j'étais, étira alors mes lèvres. Sans prévenir le moins du monde, je me redressai rapidement, et m'approchai d'elle sans qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de me voir faire. En un clignement d'yeux, j'étais devant elle. Mes mains étaient posées de part et d'autres de son corps, sur le rebord de la fenêtre et mon regard plongé dans le sien. Je la retenais prisonnière, tout autant de mes bras, que de mes pupilles, en cet instant. Enfin, j'aperçus une étincelle de terreur qui brillait dans son regard noisette.

**« Ne fais pas ça ! »** S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement affolée.

« **Faire quoi ? »** Demandai-je avec lenteur, en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

Pour le coup, je devais bien reconnaître que je m'épatais moi-même. En effet, je ne savais vraiment pas où je trouvais la force de parler, alors que je paraissais tout autant envoûté et hypnotisé par son regard, qu'elle par le mien. Chose tout à fait atypique tout de même, notons-le ! L'idée que je pouvais être un mâle des plus faibles, qui se retrouvait captif d'une simple humaine, m'effleura soudain l'esprit. Elle avait sur moi un pouvoir des plus perturbants pour un être tel que moi. Elle me plaisait. Comme une femme peut plaire à un homme, tout simplement. Bien que de façon plus forte que cela, encore. A croire que la barrière humaine/vampire, n'existait pas lorsque ça nous concernait. Chose des plus idiotes, dont je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'un truc pareil m'arrive, à moi. J'étais tout de même plus fort que cela ! Plus fort que cette attirance, que cette tentation de tous les instants ! J'étais un vampire solitaire et violent parmi les vampires. J'étais … Au-delà de toutes ces conneries que l'on appelait « sentiments ». Ou même une simple attirance !

**« M'envouter de ton regard … »** Lâcha-t-elle alors, dans un souffle léger.

**« Je n'ai rien fais d'autre que de plonger mon regard dans le tiens Bella … »** Avouais-je des plus calmement, en haussant vaguement un sourcil.

Après son regard et sa proximité troublante, ce fut son odeur qui eut raison de moi. Un parfum des plus envoûtants et exquis. Lentement, je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer davantage sur mon odorat, qui était mon sens le plus développé. Je humai longuement son odeur, sans mot dire. Son parfum m'emplissait de toutes parts. Bien être, envie, douceur, euphorie, extase … Mais aussi de faim. Je ne pouvais échapper à ma nature bien longtemps. Pourtant, jour de chance pour elle, mon corps n'avait pas besoin de sang à cet instant là. Sans compter le fait que je n'avais toujours pas la moindre envie de lui faire du mal. Chose que je ne comprenais toujours pas mais, je faisais avec.

**« Tu sors de la douche … Rose et amande. Et la dernière chose que tu as mangé, c'est un gâteau au chocolat et à la fraise ... Une fille qui n'est pas hantée par sa ligne... »** Soufflais-je dans un doux murmure en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux pour la regarder l'air de rien.

**« Quoi ? » **Sursauta-elle, éberluée mais avec toujours cet air qui me montrait qu'elle n'était pas insensible à ma présence, si près d'elle.

**« Peu importe…Comme je te l'ai dis … Je ne faisais rien avec mon regard. »**

**« Je sais…et je me demandais ce que tu attendais… »**

**« Tu n'as toujours pas peur ? »**

**« Non ! »** Répondit-elle, plus sûre d'elle que jamais.

Soupirant quelque peu d'agacement et d'impatience, je plongeai à nouveau mon regard dans le sien sans ciller. Lentement, je laissai apparaître un sourire ravageur sur mes lèvres. Sourire qui eut l'effet escompté puisque, très rapidement, elle se mot à battre des paupières, comme si elle tentait de chasser le mirage devant lequel elle se trouvait. Tout comme je pu entendre le rythme des battements de son cœur, s'amplifier de façon considérable. Sa respiration en fit de même. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon sourire, qui se transforma en sourire franchement ravi.

Lentement et sans la quitter du regard, j'approchai mon visage du sien. Je fis glisser mon nez sur sa joue que je frôlais à peine et descendis doucement sur sa mâchoire, sans cesser de prendre de longues bouffées de son odeur qui avait le don de me donner l'envie de goûter, plus par gourmandise que par faim. Je ne cessais de descendre sur sa peau, arrivant alors à son cou. D'une main, je repoussais lentement ses cheveux encore humides de sa douche, pour enfouir mon visage au creux de son cou. Je frôlais alors lentement sa peau de ma bouche avide de la gouter.

**« Tu devrais … Tu dégages un parfum très, très appétissant … »** Soufflai-je doucement, mon souffle créant de doux frissons sur sa peau.

Un lent sourire étira mes lèvres, lorsque je sentis son cœur battre plus vite encore. Je déposai alors un doux baiser au niveau de sa carotide où le sang pulsait à vive allure. Difficilement, je retins un rire en sentant l'importante chaleur que dégageait son visage, signe qu'elle était en train de rougir. De gêne ? De peur ? D'envie soudaine pour moi ? Peut-être les trois mélangés … Ce qui n'était, étonnamment, pas pour me déplaire. J'éprouvais même un certain plaisir à savoir que je ne la laissais pas tout à fait indifférente. Même si elle tentait encore et toujours, de me faire croire le contraire. Par fierté peut-être. Les humains étaient dotés d'un égo surdimensionné, pour la plupart.

**« Tu ne me tueras pas … »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »**

**« Eh bien … Tu attends toujours une réponse de ma part … »**

**« Sauf que tu ne veux pas me la donner. Je suis éternel mais pas vraiment patient … »**

**« Tu es, selon toi, beaucoup trop curieux … Je doute donc que tu laisses passer cela … »**

**« Je pourrais toujours … Goûter … »**

Avec lenteur, et presque tendresse, je me mis alors à mordiller lentement sa peau, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. J'osais espérer qu'elle aurait un tant soit peu, peur, de sentir mes dents si près de leur but ultime. Même si, certes, mes canines n'étaient pas encore de sortie. Pas encore … Si elle continuait de me provoquer de la sorte, je n'étais pas certain d'avoir assez de contrôle sur moi-même, pour résister bien longtemps. Brusquement, je compris ses intentions à l'instant même où l'idée lui effleura l'esprit, de me repousser. A peine eut-elle le temps de lever les bras, que j'empoignais ses mains des miennes et les plaquais sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sans attendre, je pressais mon corps contre ses jambes pour les maintenir tout autant prisonnière, pour le cas où la folie la pousserait à tenter aussi, un coup de pied. Un sourire ironique accroché au coin des lèvres, je redressai la tête pour plonger à nouveau mon regard dans le sien. Son souffle désordonné, balayait mon visage et je le humais avec délice.

**« Tu ne voudrais pas tenter un coup de tête ? » **Demandai-je d'une voix ironique.

**« Je risquerais le traumatisme crânien … »**

**« Belle déduction ! Pour une fois que tu sembles agir rationnellement … **Je souris en coin et lui lançai un regard ironique, avant de reprendre. **Et si on reprenait là où on s'en était arrêté ? Comment connais-tu notre existence ? »**

**« Je ne veux pas te le dire ! »**

**« Je pourrais facilement te faire croire que si … »**

**« Je le sais, oui … »**

**« Mais ? » **Demandais-je d'une voix impatiente.

**« Mais tu ne te rabaisseras pas à cela. J'en doute … »**

**« Tu sais que tu te mets grandement en danger en me provoquant de la sorte ? »**

**« Oui, je sais … »**

**« Serais-tu suicidaire ? »**

**« Si c'était le cas, j'aurais trouvé un autre moyen de mettre fin à mes jours … »**

Fronçant les sourcils, je la détaillais un long moment du regard, comme si je tentais de savoir quelles étaient mes chances de parvenir à mes fins. Je compris sans mal que c'était perdu d'avance. Pourtant, je me détachais d'elle pour me laisser tomber avec lenteur sur son lit, m'allongeant dessus le plus naturellement du monde.

**« Très bien ! Personnellement j'ai toute l'éternité devant moi ! » **Lâchais-je sérieusement, en cessant totalement de bouger, me figeant telle une statue de pierre que j'étais d'ailleurs plus ou moins. Tout ça pour lui faire comprendre que je ne bougerais pas de là avant d'avoir eut une réponse.

Après un long silence, un bref regard vers elle, m'apprit qu'elle avait enfin compris la situation. Elle était seule avec un vampire, enfermée dans sa chambre. Si elle tentait de quitter la pièce par la porte, j'aurais tôt fait de la rattraper. Même chose pour la fenêtre. Sans compter qu'à présent, elle n'avait plus accès, ni à la salle de bains, ni à la cuisine. Sans doute arriverait-elle enfin à accepter l'évidence. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de me répondre … A croire que je lui demandais la lune. Une simple petite réponse. Quelques petits mots …

**« Et si j'ai faim ? »**

**« J'aurais faim avant toi. »** Répondis-je du tac au tac, sans broncher plus que cela. Mes paroles avaient de quoi être inquiétantes. Mais je doutais que ça ne fonctionne sur elle …

Toujours tranquillement allongé sur son lit, je croisai mes doigts sur mon ventre en fermant les yeux.

**« Il me reste encore quelques heures avant que je ne m'endorme. De quoi parle-t-on ? Oh je sais ! Et si tu me disais comment tu connais l'existence des vampires ?** Lâchai-je un moment plus tard.

**« Il faudra que tu me tue … »**

**« Ne me tente pas …** Marmonnai-je doucement, bien que l'envie de la tuer, soit totalement absente, maintenant plus que jamais J'avais tout un tas d'envies la concernant. Mais pas celle-ci ... **Bref tant pis. Comme je te l'ai dis, moi j'ai le temps. »**

Aussitôt, je me figeai à nouveau telle une statue de pierre, cessant totalement de bouger et même de respirer. En espérant que ça finisse par marcher … Mais je commençais sérieusement à perdre tout espoir. Elle était plus tenace que je ne l'avais d'abord imaginé.

Les heures passèrent sans que je n'entende quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Parfois, j'ouvrais les yeux pour la voir. Parfois, elle avait le regard perdu au dehors mais le plus souvent, ses yeux étaient posés sur moi et se détournaient quand je la regardais.

**« Ta petite amie te cherche. »** Me dit-elle aux alentours des trois heures du matin, d'une voix endormie.

**« Hm…mon repas ambulant attendra. »**

**« Ton…quoi ! » **S'étrangla-t-elle en me lançant un regard horrifié, que j'ignorai sans al.

**« Pensais-tu réellement que j'étais un prince charmant ? « **

**« Tu n'as pas de cœur ! »**

**« Si…mais il ne bat plus depuis quelques siècles déjà. »**

**« Alors, ça ne sert à rien que je te donne une réponse. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Dans tous les cas tu me tueras. » **

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Pourquoi pas ? »**

Elle était agacée et frustré. C'était aussi mon cas. C'était donnant donnant. Une heure plus tard, contre toute attente, elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil. En soupirant, je me levai et allai la chercher pour l'installer dans son lit, sous ses épaisses couvertures que j'avais préalablement rabattues. De toute évidence, je ne pourrais pas obtenir de réponse sans recourir à la violence ou à mon regard. Lentement, je pris place sur le bord de son lit, pour la regarder dormir. Dans son sommeil, elle semblait bien et apaisée mais fragile. Tout l'opposé de lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Je ne savais pas si elle représentait un réel danger pour mon espèce. De toute évidence, elle connaissait l'existence des vampires avant que je ne la rencontre. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'abandonnais … Je rendais les armes … Elle avait gagné. Doucement, je posai la clé sur sa table de nuit et allai ouvrir la fenêtre. Après un dernier regard dans sa direction, je disparus dans la nuit.

Qui qu'elle fut, elle demeurerait un mystère pour moi … Un bien joli mystère.

* * *

**Alors ? Satisfait de ce chapitre ou pas du tout ? J'attends vos reviews pour connaitre votre avis ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Avec un jour de retard (je n'avais pas Internet hier pour poster :/) voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction. Je vous préviens de suite, il est trèèèès court ! Surtout quand on compare avec les précédents. xD En espérant qu'il vous plaise quand même !**

**Au passage, je remercie sincèrement, toutes les personnes qui m'ont mise en alerte moi ou ma fic', ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont postés des review 3**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Perle de sang.**

**« Oh la ferme ! » **Marmonnai-je, trop bas pour qu'elle ne m'entende.

Ca faisait trois semaines que je squattais chez cette insignifiante petite humaine et mon envie de la tuer, était de plus en plus forte. Je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de lui tordre le cou, une bonne fois pour toute. Totalement inconsciente des pensées qui m'habitaient, elle était là, en train de chanter et danser comme une folle, dans tout l'appartement. D'accord, c'était chez elle. Mais j'étais là et je devais supporter ça ! Ce fut justement ce moment qu'elle choisit pour venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux et passer ses bras autour de mon cou.

**« On sort ce soir chéri ? »**

Sans lui répondre, je soupirai et me levai brusquement, la faisant lourdement tomber sur le sol. Je n'oubliai pas de récupérer mon manteau avant de quitter l'appartement. Il était 21 heures et le soleil était déjà couché. Ca tombait bien. Cette fois c'était décidé, j'abandonnais l'idée de vivre chez cette fille. Je ne pouvais même pas la tuer car j'avais passé trop de temps avec elle, au vu et au su de tout le monde. Je serais suspecté et donc, forcé de quitter la ville le plus rapidement possible. Je n'avais pas envie, encore une fois, de devoir me cacher pendant plusieurs décennies.

Après avoir marché quelques minutes dans les rues, je finis par tomber sur un homme dont je me nourris, sans réelle soif et le laissai mort. Pour ne pas l'avoir tué sans raison, je récupérai son paquet de cigarettes. Le fait que fumer ne pouvait pas tuer un vampire, n'était un secret pour personne. Ce fut donc, une clope à la bouche, que je vins m'asseoir sur un banc. Pas n'importe lequel, celui-là même où j'avais rencontré Bella, pour la première fois. A croire que j'étais nostalgique…stupide !

**« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »** Me demanda soudainement une voix, que j'aurais reconnue entre mille.

Je tournai vers Bella, un regard impassible. Il n'était pas difficile pour moi, de cacher ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Un mélange de frustration de ne toujours rien savoir sur son compte et de joie de la retrouver. Mais aussi de la surprise de la revoir, ici et avec cette question, la même que lors de notre rencontre. Sans doute était-ce volontaire de sa part.

**« Oui, il y en a un. Je n'ai pas trouvé de petite fille esseulée qui voulait pleurer sur mon épaule. »**

**« Parce que vous n'êtes pas un prince charmant. »**

**« Sans doute. »**

**« Où est-elle ? » **Me demanda-t-elle en semblant chercher quelqu'un autour de nous.

**« Qui ça ? Mon épouse ? Celle qui m'a transformé ? Ma première victime ? Ma petite amie ? Les femmes défilent dans ma vie à une vitesse ahurissante. »**

**« Votre épouse ? Vous êtes marié ? Hm non je parlais de…votre repas ambulant. »**

**« Je l'étais. Ca remonte à quatre siècles. Et mon repas doit se trouver chez elle, je ne sais pas je ne lui ai pas mis de GPS. « **

**« En vie ? »**

**« Elle l'était quand je suis parti. »**

**« Vous comptez la tuer ? »**

**« Si elle ne la ferme pas rapidement, oui ! A moins que je ne trouve un autre lieu où vivre. »**

**« Le cimetière me semble approprié. « **

Je lui lançai un regard sombre et peu amène. Pour quoi me prenait-elle au juste ? De toute évidence, elle n'y connaissait rien en vampires, contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé pendant un temps.

**« Ca sent mauvais et c'est sale… »**

**« Ah, parce que vous êtes difficile en plus ? »**

Je ne pu retenir un léger rire amusé, qui sembla ne pas la laisser indifférente. Je crus même lire une lueur de désir dans son regard. Fantasme ou réalité ? Je ne savais trop …

**« Je peux me le permettre…**Soudain, une pensée me vient à l'esprit, très intéressant.** Je peux entrer chez toi comme bon me semble à présent. »**

**« Même pas en rêve ! » **Répondit-elle aussitôt, apparemment bien consciente de ce que j'avais en tête.

**« Trop tard. Au pire des cas, je suis parfaitement capable de me faire accepter comme un membre de ta famille. »**

**« Ne fais pas ça. Sinon… »**

**« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas sortir un pieu, de l'eau bénite et une croix ? »**

**« C'est à peu près ça oui.** Sa voix me paraissait soudainement, moins sûre.

**« J'aimerais beaucoup que tu essaies…Juste pour voir. »**

Inutile de lui expliquer que, oui, un vampire pouvait être tué avec un pieu dans le cœur. Mais qu'aucun humain n'avait la force de pénétrer la peau trop dure de mon espèce. De nouveau, le silence tomba. J'aimais beaucoup observer Bella en cet instant. Elle arborait une mine outrée et revêche. Etrangement, j'étais déjà fan de ses expressions. Quand elle était ainsi énervée, elle n'était que plus sublime encore.

Mais soudain, l'atmosphère changea. De façon subite et inattendue. J'avais entendu un bruit très léger dans l'obscurité et je reconnus instantanément l'odeur. Il s'agissait de vampires. Bella ne compris pas ma mine devenue grave. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de faire le moindre geste, je m'étais déjà levé du banc et j'étais derrière elle, dos à elle. Quand elle se retourna, ce fut pour me voir bondir sur un vampire qui arrivait droit sur elle. Déjà, je lui arrachai la tête et il se désintégrait sous mes yeux. J'avais eus de la chance. Il était faible. Sans doute un nouveau né. Déjà, j'en entendis deux autres qui arrivaient. De nouveau, j'étais tout près de Bella. Il y en avait deux autres qui arrivaient. Je devais la protéger coûte que coûte. Pour se faire, je lui bondis brusquement dessus, la faisant basculer et tomber, de tout son poids, à même le sol. A présent je me trouvais au-dessus d'elle. Mais j'avais veillé à ne pas l'écraser sous mon poids. Sans quoi, elle serait sans doute morte sur le coup vu la violence avec laquelle j'avais bondi. Au-dessus de nous, les deux vampires qui avaient bondis en même temps, s'entrechoquèrent violemment et s'envolèrent chacun d'un côté.

Heureusement pour moi, il s'agissait de deux nouveaux nés. Ils étaient donc aussi faibles que le premier. J'eus tôt fait de leur offrir la mort véritable, à tous les deux. Une fois cela fait, je reviens auprès de Bella qui n'avait pas bougé du sol. Elle ne savait comment réagir suite à cet épisode. Je lui avais sauvé la vie. Autant dire que ce geste n'avait rien de logique. Doucement, je me baissai et posai un genou à terre, pour être à sa hauteur.

**« Tu es blessée ? »**

Incapable de parler tant elle était encore sous le choc, elle me fit signe que non. Mais j'étais bien incapable de la croire, parfaitement conscient de son mensonge. Mais c'était tout à fait légitime. Elle craignait que je ne lui bondisse dessus en apprenant qu'elle saignait. Elle semblait oublier que je détectais le sang, simplement à l'odeur. Et en cet instant, je reconnus l'arôme fort alléchant qui se dégageait d'une blessure. Lentement, je pris sa main, que je mis à haute de mon visage. Je soufflai délicatement dessus, pour faire disparaître les légers gravillons présents sur sa plait. Entre sa paume et son poignet, se trouvait une goutte de sang, pareil à une perle. Avec lenteur, j'attirai sa main à mes lèvres, en plongeant mon regard dans le sien …

* * *

**Ahah (a) Que de suspens non ? En espérant que ce soit assez pour vous en tout cas. Moi ça me fait rire de terminer ainsi. Un peu de sadisme de ma part, en effet ! Avant de vous quitter et de vous supplier (à genoux et tout !) de poster des reviews pour donner votre avis, j'aimerais répondre à la personne qui m'a demandé de poster un chapitre du point de vu de Bella. Comme j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avances, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Mais écrire de son point de vu, pourrait être grandement intéressant ! Alors soit je ferai un chapitre bonus entre deux "vrais" chapitres, soit il faudra attendre. Mais je tenterai ça :)**

**Maintenant ... A vos reviews (a)**

**-encore merci de me suivre !-**


	6. Chapter 5

**C'est reparti pour un chapitre. J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes encore une fois, qui ont posté des reviews ou m'ont mise moi ou ma fanfic, dans leurs favoris ou pour me suivre. Je remercie tout particulièrement Sandiie et sa review qui m'a fait un plaisir fou et qui m'a terriblement fait rire ! Un grand merci aussi à Sukigirl, qui partage mon avis sur les vampires de Twilight ! ;) Rien de tel qu'un vampire dangereux et sanguinaire, pour émoustiller. :p Et Cassy-chou, pardon pour l'attente insoutenable xD Maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Raisons et secrets.**

Aucun mot … Il n'y avait aucun mot suffisamment fort, pour décrire à sa juste valeur, le sang de Bella. Extraordinaire ou même parfait, étaient encore bien trop faibles. Jamais, en plusieurs siècles de vie vampirique, je n'avais rencontré un être humain, à la saveur si envoûtante. A l'instant même où une seule goutte de son sang, était tombée sur ma langue, je m'étais sentis partir à la dérive. Plus que ça même … J'avais la sensation qu'une explosion avait lieu. Qu'un abime emplit de mille délices, m'avait emporté, aspiré à tout jamais. Tout mon corps sembla entrer en combustion. Pas la douleur insupportable que l'on ressent quand nous sommes transformés en vampire. Non … Une brûlure douce et réconfortante. J'aurais même juré que la température de mon corps venait de monter de quelques degrés. Impossible pour un vampire … Non ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je me sentais merveilleusement bien. Comme jamais ça ne m'était arrivé. Et l'envie d'en boire plus, ne serait-ce que pour voir si une gorgée entière ou deux, me ferait plus d'effet encore, était tenace en moi.

Et pourtant …

Un instant plus tard, j'aidais Bella à se relever en l'attrapant par les aisselles. Elle me lança un drôle de regard que j'évitai. J'étais conscient du fait que mes yeux n'avaient pas tout à fait retrouvés leur couleur d'origine. Heureusement, mes canines étaient déjà rentrées. Je m'éloignai brusquement d'elle, pour aller m'asseoir sur le banc. Elle vint se camper devant moi, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Quant à moi, je conservais la tête baissée, mes yeux toujours rougis par la soif et l'appel de son sang qui venait de déclencher chez moi, un nombre incalculables d'émotions tout simplement incontrôlables et d'une puissance folle. Je me frottai les paupières comme si ça pouvait aider à rendre le vert de mes yeux. C'était vain, bien entendu. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Il fallait que la faim et l'excitation redescendent. Et après ce que je venais de connaître, ça ne serait pas si facile.

**« Comment tu as fais ? »**

**« Pour que faire ? »**

**« Je croyais que mon sang était…appétissant ! »**

C'en était trop ! Je levai un regard médusé vers elle. Evidemment, elle ne manqua pas la couleur encore rougeoyante de mes prunelles. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle semblait si énervée ni où elle voulait en venir. Elle se posait des questions si stupides parfois, que je me demandais d'où elle sortait. Elle aurait du se réjouir que je ne l'ai pas encore vidé de son sang. Au lieu de ça, elle se demandait s'il n'était finalement, pas assez bon pour moi. Mais elle sembla rapidement comprendre, à la vue de mes yeux, que son sang ne m'avait pas laissé aussi froid que je voulais bien le faire croire. Elle hésita et je baissai une nouvelle fois le regard, en songeant qu'elle était sans doute mal à l'aise devant ma faim évidente. Une faim qu'elle avait elle-même réveillée. Même si elle n'était pas tout à fait responsable non plus, bien entendu. Quoi que … Si, tout était purement de sa faute. A quoi bon tergiverser et tenter de la rendre innocente ?

**« Je n'ai pas menti. »**

**« Alors…comment tu as fais pour ne pas… »**

A présent, je commençais à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle se demandait comment j'avais fais pour résister à l'appel de ce liquide chaud et appétissant, qui coulait dans ses veines et que je venais de goûter. Moi-même, j'étais assez surpris. Je ne pouvais pas affirmer le contraire. Je n'avais jamais, ô grand jamais, goûté à quelque chose de tel que son sang. Jamais je n'avais connu l'explosion de saveurs et de sensations, que j'avais ressenties au simple contact de ce liquide rouge, sur ma langue. Et pourtant … Je m'étais arrêté. Sans même prendre plus qu'il n'aurait fallut. Je ne m'étais pas nourris de son sang. Pas même par gourmandise.

**« Je te l'ai dis … J'ai plusieurs siècles. J'ai appris à maîtriser ma soif et mes réactions face au sang. »**

Peut-être que le fait d'avoir passé mes 50 premières années en tant que vampire, sans boire une goutte de sang humain, avait aidé. J'avais largement eut le temps d'apprendre à résister à l'appel de ce sang juste…divin et envoûtant. Je devais être l'un des rares vampires à pouvoir résister quand une goutte de sang apparaissait quelque part. Ma nature me forcerait plutôt à bondir, attaquer et vider pour boire sans limite le sang qui s'offrait à moi. Pas à me retenir comme je le faisais là. Et c'était bien pire si l'on gouttait à ce sang. Une fois que nous avions commencé à le boire, on ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, on ne le pouvait pas ! A moins de vouloir épargner la victime, de toutes nos forces. Je me demandais parfois si j'étais normal.

Je réfléchissais trop ! Bien plus que les autres vampires en tout cas. Nous étions une espèce violente et impulsive, qui ne prenait pas de pincettes pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout. Pourquoi moi, étais-je en train de le faire ? Les yeux posés sur les jambes de Bella, pour ne pas affronter son regard, je la vis qui se balançait d'avant en arrière, sur ses pieds. Cherchait-elle ses mots ? Peut-être, mais pour que dire de plus ? Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Je finis par lever un regard curieux vers elle. J'arquai un sourcil, quand je vis qu'elle affichait un sourire gêné et incertain.

**« Est-ce que…le goût était…à la hauteur de l'odeur ? »**

Totalement bouché bée, je la regardais comme si je me trouvais face à un extra terrestre, purement et simplement. Je m'attendais à tout … Sauf à cela. Je lui lançai un nouveau regard médusé, incapable de répondre à une telle question. J'étais réellement choqué et elle semblait enfin se rendre compte de la bêtise de sa question. Je la vis enfin rougir avec violence. Ravissante vision…

**« Euh…oui…oublie ce que j'ai dis ! C'était…bizarre. »**

**« Très bizarre, oui ! **Acquiesçai-je avant de plonger mon regard de plus en plus vert, dans le sien.** Mais pour répondre à ta question, ton sang est encore meilleur que ce que je pensais. »**

Involontairement, je lâchai un soupir douloureux. A ce souvenir, je sentis mes yeux reprendre une teinte rougeâtre et j'eus toutes les peines du monde, à retenir mes canines qui semblaient vouloir s'allonger devant une soif plus vivace que jamais. Mon corps réagissait comme si j'allais vider Bella, de son sang si merveilleux. Mais mon esprit était totalement contre ça. Et comme à chaque fois, ce fut ce dernier sentiment, qui l'emporta. A nouveau, mon regard était rouge sang et je fermai les paupières en lâchant un autre soupir douloureux.

**« Ah, je n'aurais pas du faire ça ! »** Dis-je à voix basse.

Il me fallut plusieurs longues minutes avant que mes yeux ne retrouvent leur teinte initiale. Alors, je levai un regard verdâtre vers Bella qui était toujours là, comme figée sur place. De toute évidence, elle voulait s'approcher de moi, inquiète, avant de comprendre que ce ne serait sans doute pas une très bonne idée. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'était pas approchée, de plus près. Car dans un moment comme celui-ci, j'aurais été incapable de me retenir, c'était certain. Je luttais déjà de toutes mes forces, pour ne pas lui bondir dessus et planter mes crocs dans sa gorge. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines. Sa carotide était découverte et semblait m'appeler encore et encore …

**« Pourquoi tu te retiens alors que ça semble te faire souffrir ? »**

**« Tu préférerais que je te vide de ton sang ? » **Demandai-je sur un ton ironique.

**« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais pourquoi ne pas le faire ? »**

**« Hmpf je ne sais pas. Tu me poses de sérieux problèmes… »**

J'étais totalement perdu et j'avais l'impression de ne pas être le seul. J'avais l'étrange sensation de me perdre, petit à petit ... Je pensais être un mauvais vampire -ce que je souhaitais-. Mais en même temps, j'étais incapable de tuer cette jeune humaine, alors que ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. Loin de là même.

J'entendis la jeune femme lâcher un bref soupir avant de venir s'asseoir sur le même banc que moi, à l'autre extrémité. De toute évidence, elle savait que je n'allais pas la tuer mais ne me faisait pas une confiance aveugle non plus. Voilà qui me plaisait davantage. Elle commençait enfin, à avoir des réactions humaines, face à un vampire vieux de plusieurs siècles. Après un court silence, je l'entendis prendre la parole.

**« Ma mère a été tuée par un vampire. Et il y a peu, c'est ma grand-mère qui a été victime du même vampire. Je suis…plus ou moins pourchassée par un être … de ton espèce. C'est pour ça que je connais l'existence des morts … Vampires ! »**

Je ne pu m'empêcher de tourner vers elle, un regard surprit. J'avais vu sa mère et elle n'avait rien d'une morte. A mon regard dubitatif, elle sembla comprendre ce qui me passait par la tête à cet instant là.

**« Je parle de ma famille biologique. »**

* * *

**Et voilà, chapitre court et terminé. On commence à en savoir un tout petit peu plus sur Bella. Mais pas grand chose encore, j'en conviens. Alors, ça vous plait toujours ? J'espère n'avoir perdu personne ! :) A vos reviews pour donner votre avis :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction. Petite réponse à Sukigirl pour sa review que j'ai adoré lire encore une fois ! (pour les personnes inscrites sur le site, je réponds toujours sauf oublie de ma part :) ). Je pense que nous partageons la même vision du vrai vampire. Le vampire séduisant, très sombre, très mystérieux et qui vit dans l'obscurité ! En plus d'avoir des canines qui s'allongent. En ce qui concerne la transformation, je préfère celle que l'on peut voir dans Buffy ou dans True Blood. A mes yeux, ça, ce sont de vrais vampires. :) Ceux de Twilight sont beaucoup trop softs à mon goût et un poil ennuyeux xD Même si j'ai adoré la partie romantique de la saga. :) Et le fait qu'Edward ait une expérience de plusieurs siècles, m'a toujours trotté en tête. Parce que j'adore les "vieux" vampires. Ceux qui sont plus puissants et ont une réelle expérience ! Sinon, bravo pour ta perte de tes mots de passe ! xD Sinon tu peux toujours faire une autre adresse mail et un autre compte sur le site ? :p En tout cas merci pour ta review et les compliments qui m'ont fait grandement plaisir 3**

**Et maintenant, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle demeure.**

En quelques mots, Bella m'expliqua brièvement son histoire. Du moins les seules choses qu'elle jugeait digne de mon intérêt. Ce qui signifiait, très peu, en comparaison de tout ce que j'aurais aimé savoir à son sujet. Elle m'apprit que sa mère avait été tuée alors que sa fille n'avait que quatre petites années. Son père ne s'était jamais remit de cette perte et avait sombré dans l'alcool. Celui-ci étant devenu alcoolique, la garde de la jeune Bella, lui avait été retirée. La famille Stanley qui était une branche éloignée de son arbre généalogique, du côté de son père, l'avait adoptée. Plus par contrainte que par réelle envie, car ils étaient le dernier espoir de la petite et ils devaient bien ça à une personne de leur famille, au vu de la tragédie qui avait touché les Swan.

Bella avait toujours voulut savoir comment sa mère avait été tuée. Elle avait su convaincre un policier de Forks, qui était un excellent ami de son père et ancien collègue, de lui en dire plus. Ainsi, elle avait apprit que Renée avait été attaquée par un animal inconnu, qui lui avait fait deux trous à la gorge et l'avait vidé de son sang sans en laisser une trace derrière elle. Mort suspecte, qui avait éveillé les soupçons de la jeune femme. Quand elle avait vingt ans environ, sa grand-mère maternelle de qui elle était suffisamment proche pour conserver une relation épistolaire au fil des années, avait été tuée également. Bella avait apprit qu'elle aussi, avait été victime d'un animal. Ce qui avait de quoi être surprenant, puisque les deux femmes ne vivaient pas dans la même ville. Sa grand-mère vivait même dans un coin qui ne regorgeait pas d'animaux sauvages. Bella avait donc commencé à avoir des doutes plus que certains. Et ce fut à cette époque là, qu'elle remarqua qu'un homme semblait la suivre. Elle l'apercevait de partout. Quand elle rentrait de la fac le soir. Au petit matin quand elle sortait pour s'y rendre de nouveau. Quand elle allait à des soirées le week-end ... Elle l'avait suffisamment vu, pour que son physique se grave dans son esprit. Elle l'avait trouvé à la fois séduisant et repoussant –par la crainte qu'il inspirait-. Et dès lors, elle avait décidé de croire en l'existence des vampires.

Lorsqu'enfin, Bella cessa de parler, elle réalisa que mes yeux étaient posés sur elle et n'avaient pas vrillés de son visage, un seul petit instant. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir sous l'insistance de celui ci. Il me semblait évident à présent, qu'elle n'était pas habituée à parler d'elle et ne supportait pas vraiment cela. Peut-être par crainte de susciter de la pitié, chez ses interlocuteurs ? Chose que je pouvais parfaitement comprendre dans le fond.

**« Euh…tu voulais savoir alors je…euh… »**

**« Tu as encore de la famille biologique ? »** L'interrompis-je d'une voix plus douce que je ne l'aurais voulu.

**« A part mon père, non. Les parents de mon père sont morts avant ma naissance. Je n'ai pas de tante ou oncle, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. Ma mère adoptive doit être quelque chose comme la fille du demi-frère de l'un de mes grands parents décédé. Je ne sais donc pas si les Stanley comptent vraiment. »**

Je méditai sur ses paroles, un instant. Des vampires qui éliminaient toute la famille d'une personne, j'en connaissais. Cela leur procurait un plaisir sadique, de tuer toutes les personnes d'une même famille, pour en finir par leur cible qu'ils voulaient atteindre en les blessant psychologiquement avant de mettre fin à ses jours. Il s'agissait de fous et d'accros, purement et simplement. Mais jamais ils n'auraient attendus autant d'années. Et puis tuer sa mère alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, ce n'était pas très judicieux. Quel souvenir en gardait-elle ? Sans doute aucun ...

Conclusion : il ne devait pas s'agir de cela. Mais de quoi alors ? En tout cas une chose était sûre, il s'agit d'un vampire qui voulait tuer toute la famille de Bella. Mais uniquement sa vraie famille proche et biologique. Sinon les Stanley seraient déjà morts. Le fait qu'elle soit « le vilain petit canard » de cette famille, devait arranger le vampire qui l'avait prise pour cible. Mais pourquoi je réfléchissais à tout ça, moi ? Ca ne me concernait pas ! C'était entre Bella et ce vampire. Je ne devais pas m'en occuper. Un regard dans sa direction et j'y réfléchis à deux fois. Bien sûr que ça me concernait. D'une certaine façon, je me sentais forcé de l'aider, de la protéger … Et je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi. De nouveau, je levai la tête, et lançai un regard circulaire dans la rue.

**« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je crois qu'ils sont de sorti ce soir. »**

En fait, il s'agissait juste d'une excuse pour qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite. Il est vrai que je craignais un peu pour sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. J'avais peur de m'impliquer trop dans son histoire, de me mettre à la recherche de celui qui lui faisait tant de mal et lui tournait autour depuis tant d'années. Trop tard, c'était déjà prévu… En effet, une grande part de mon esprit, était déjà tourné vers le montage de plans, pour retrouver ce vampire … De nouveau, je détournai le regard et fixai l'horizon des yeux. Enfin … il n'y avait rien à voir d'autre que des immeubles et des devantures de magasins qui étaient fermés à cette heure-ci. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella qui se levait, dans l'intention de partir. Elle passa devant moi et je pris une longue inspiration, pour respirer son parfum toujours aussi envoûtant. Je frémis intérieurement et fermai les paupières. C'était une odeur dont je pourrais devenir rapidement accro. Soudainement étonné de ne plus entendre le moindre bruit en provenance de la jeune humaine, je rouvris les yeux pour constater qu'elle s'est arrêtée à deux pas de moi. Elle semblait hésitante et sur le point de faire demi tour. Elle me lança d'ailleurs, un regard incertain. Elle se mâchouillait l'intérieur de la joue, comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

**« Euh…tu recherches toujours un nouveau lieu où vivre ? »**

En silence et surpris de cette demande, je hochai la tête de façon affirmative. A aucun moment, je ne détournai mon regard qui se trouvait être toujours posé sur elle. Mon instinct me soufflait qu'elle allait me proposer de venir chez elle. Mais ça m'étonnait tout de même grandement.

**« Hm euh…il y a des chambres d'amis…chez moi. »**

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'afficher un faible sourire en coin, sur lequel son regard s'attarda une seconde de trop. J'étais plus conscient que jamais, du fait que je ne lui étais pas insensible. Ce qui pouvait être tout à fait logique, puisque j'étais un vampire somme toute, très séduisant. Mais le fait était que l'attirance qu'elle semblait éprouver pour moi à cet instant, était au-delà de ce que pouvait ressentir une simple humaine pour une créature telle que moi, en temps normal.

**« Tu risques de regretter cette invitation. »**

**« Je sais mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas. Alors tu devrais en profiter. »**

Je n'hésitai pas très longtemps. C'était sans doute la seule chance que j'avais, d'en apprendre plus sur elle. En entrant directement dans sa vie, tout simplement. Mais en même temps ça signifiait que j'allais m'impliquer encore davantage dans sa vie. Sans trop de mal, je pouvais avouer que cette perspective m'effrayait tout de même un peu. Réfléchir à toutes les options qui s'offraient à moi, me sembla durer de longues minutes. En réalité, seule une toute petite seconde était passée. Contre toute attente je levai la tête et m'approchai de Bella. Comme si c'était normal, je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

**« Inutile de me montrer le chemin, je connais. »**

Elle me lança un regard mi-gêné mi-étonné, par mon geste. Je devais reconnaître que de mon côté, je n'étais pas non plus très à l'aise. Etrange l'effet que cette soudaine proximité me fit. Le fait que son corps chaud, soit si proche du mien, qui se trouvait être glacé depuis bien des siècles. J'avais l'impression que l'homme en moi ressortait et était plus fort que le monstre. Ce que je refusais catégoriquement ! Prenant pour prétexte d'avoir besoin de fumer, je m'éloignai à nouveau de Bella, la lâchant par la même occasion. Une fois à quelques pas d'elle, je sortis un bâton de la mort –pas pour moi bien sûr-, du paquet que j'avais dérobé à ma victime, quelques heures plus tôt. Aussitôt que je me fus éloigné d'elle, je la vis croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je doutais que mon éloignement ait causé un froid chez elle. La logique voulait que, plus j'étais proche d'elle, et plus elle avait froid. Je me figeai quand je la vis s'approcher d'un arrêt bus. Les cars par ici, passaient à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Je fronçai les sourcils et lui lançai un regard peu amène. Pensait-elle vraiment que moi, vampire, j'allais utiliser ce genre de moyen de transport ? Déjà qu'en temps normal je n'utilisais aucun autre transport que mes pieds, il ne fallait pas non plus me demander d'utiliser le service public.

**« Tu crois vraiment que Je vais prendre le car ? »**

**« Désolée votre Altesse je n'ai pas de voiture. » **Me répondit-elle, ironique.

**« Je préfèrerais y aller à pieds. »**

**« Si tu veux…c'est à près de 20 km…A tout à l'heure alors ! »** Ajouta-t-elle, toujours ironique.

Je la regardai faire signe au bus qui arrivait et haussai les épaules.

**« Je t'attendrai devant chez toi. »**

Elle me lança un regard moqueur et monta à bord du bus qui venait de s'arrêter devant elle. Il ne me fallut qu'une toute petite minute, pour arriver devant chez elle. En l'attendant, je songeai que j'aurais plutôt dû la prendre sur mon dos. Nous serions allés bien plus vite. Mais ce contact ne nous aurait pas mis très à l'aise, ni elle ni moi-même. C'était un risque que je n'aurais pas voulu prendre dans le fond. Et c'était sans doute plus intelligent de ma part. Heureusement que mon éternité de vampire m'avait doté d'un minimum de patience car, je sentais qu'elle allait mettre du temps à arriver.

Et en effet, ce ne fut que trois quart d'heures plus tard que je la vis tourner au coin de la rue. Moi, j'étais au pied d'un arbre, dans l'ombre duquel elle ne pouvait me voir. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'immense portail de la demeure des Stanley, elle sembla me chercher du regard. Elle semblait si persuadée que je n'étais pas prêt d'arriver, que je sortis de l'ombre en ricanant bêtement. Elle fit une petite grimace en m'apercevant.

**« Je crois que j'ai sous-estimé ta race. »**

Ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de la maison. Je fus surpris de voir que Bella était obligée de sonner et d'attendre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Malgré tout l'argent dont ils semblaient pourvus, ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de lui fournir des clés. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils mais ne dis mot. Je me contentais de rester en retrait. Il fallut de longues minutes avant que quelqu'un ne daigne venir ouvrir la porte à la jeune femme, qui attendait toujours, en se mordillant distraitement la lèvre inférieure. Manie qui retint un peu trop mon attention. Ses lèvres commençaient sérieusement à être un appel au baiser. Presque autant que son sang qui m'appelait de façon constante. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur une blonde qui devait avoir à peine 15 ans mais qui en paraissait dix de plus avec son maquillage excessif et sa tenue minimale. Je fronçai le nez de dégoût devant cette apparition. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Bella était considérée comme étant le vilain petit canard. Si toutes les filles de la famille étaient aussi superficielles que celle-ci …

**« Si tu ne sortais pas on n'aurait pas à t'ouvrir ! »** Lâcha la blonde avec hargne.

Je vis Bella serrer les mâchoires mais elle garda le silence. Elle devait craindre d'être jetée de chez elle si elle osait répondre aux insultes. Je vis que sa sœur ne voulait pas la laisser entrer. Elle semblait aimer la faire languir et prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire ainsi la leçon. Impatient et peu enclin à supporter le comportement de la blonde, je sortis de l'ombre et m'approchai de Bella. La gamine en face de nous, sembla se figer sur place, le regard posé sur moi. Pendant quelques secondes, son regard papillonna de sa sœur à moi et de moi à sa sœur, comme si elle cherchait à connaître notre lien. Contre toute attente, elle me salua en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je lui répondis à peine, parfaitement impassible. Comme si je pouvais sérieusement m'intéresser à ce genre de créature…surtout une humaine !

Je tournai un bref instant les yeux vers Bella qui me lança un regard suspicieux, sous ses sourcils froncés. Du bout de mon index, je ne pu m'empêcher d'effacer la ride qui se formait entre ses yeux, quand elle faisait cela. Elle frissonna fortement et son regard s'emplit du même désir surpris, que moi. Mais le toussotement impatient de sa sœur, nous fis retomber sur terre. Enfin, nous nous décidâmes à entrer. En passant devant la jeune femme blonde, je sentis son regard curieux et intéressé posé sur moi mais je l'ignorai superbement. Même en guise de repas je ne voudrais pas d'elle. Elle empestait le parfum capiteux. En peu de temps, je fus présenté à toute la famille. La fille qui nous avait fait entrer, s'appelait Joanna et il s'agissait de la cadette. Il y avait aussi Julie que je ne connaissais pas, 18 ans, blonde et superficielle elle aussi. Et évidemment, Jessica qui venait de fêter ses 23ans. Les parents m'accueillirent à bras ouverts et, sans que je n'eus à les hypnotiser de mon regard, me proposèrent de loger dans une chambre, qui se trouvait juste entre celles des deux premières filles blondes. Bella ne dit mot mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Evidemment je ne pu refuser l'offre et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, je me retrouvais installé dans la chambre choisit par les parents Stanley.

* * *

**Pas plus de blabla que ça ! Je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis sur cette suite ... Et je vous dis à dimanche prochain ! 3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre :) je m'excuse de la longueur de celui ci au passage :( En espérant qu'il vous plaise quand même ! **

**Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent et à celles qui postent des reviews. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi plein de personnes décident de suivre ma fic ou moi même, mais ne postent pas une petite review :( Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un peu d'aide.**

Je tournais comme un lion en cage, dans ma chambre. Je regrettais déjà d'avoir accepté l'offre de Bella. Non mais comment allais-je faire pour passer pour un être normal ? Comment faire passer un vampire solitaire, sanguinaire et vagabond, pour un putain d'être humain sans intérêt ? Ca ne faisait qu'une petite demi-heure que j'étais arrivé et toutes les sœurs de Bella étaient déjà venues me proposer leur aide. Et en quoi aurais-je besoin d'elles ? Lentement –du moins, aussi lentement que le pouvait un vampire-, je me dirigeai devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur une cours immense. Beaucoup trop grande. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'une telle superficie. J'aimais le luxe mais pas qui ne servait à rien comme c'était le cas dans cette foutue villa blanche. Dans le couloir, j'entendis des bruits de pas qui venait en direction de la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur Bella. Elle sembla hésiter sur le seuil, alors que son regard me fixait de façon parfaitement incertaine. J'étais étonné de la voir là à cette heure-ci. Il était deux heures du matin déjà et tout le monde dormait. A l'exception d'elle et de moi, bien entendu.

Finalement, la jeune femme finie par entrer dans la pièce. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre et vint s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit. Je fis semblant de ne pas prêter attention à sa tenue, alors que mon regard avait eut le temps de l'analyser en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Un legging noir qui s'arrêtait à mi-mollet et moulait ses jambes fines, comme une seconde peau. Avec ça, un long débardeur blanc. C'était presque injuste qu'une seule fille qui prêtait si peu attention à son apparence, puisse éclipser ses trois sœurs réunies qui, pourtant, se battaient pour être des canons de beauté. A vrai dire, elles en faisaient justement, beaucoup trop. Il ne fallait donc pas s'étonner si elles suscitaient plus de dégoût qu'autre chose.

**« J'espère que tu regrettes déjà d'être venu.** »

Etait-ce de l'espoir que je discernais dans sa voix ? A nouveau, je ne pu retenir un léger sourire ironique, qui venait étirer mes lèvres. Pour son plus grand désarroi de toute évidence, puisqu'elle fut incapable de détourner son regard de ma bouche.

**« Pas encore…même si elles mériteraient bien un petit croc. »**

**« Ce n'est pas que je sois contre mais… »**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les toucherai pas. J'ai bien trop peur de faire une indigestion avec tous les produits de cosmétique qu'elles utilisent. » **

Pour la première fois, j'eus le plaisir d'entendre et de voir la jeune femme, rire de bon cœur. Et je devais avouer…que je pourrais devenir clown juste pour le plaisir d'entendre encore son rire. Je la trouvais belle quand elle était énervée et maintenant, je la trouvais juste resplendissante, quand elle riait. Véritable vision enchanteresse ... Mais bientôt, son rire laissa place à une moue soucieuse. Dommage … Même si ça ne gâchait en rien sa beauté.

**« J'aimerais quand même être rassurée…tu n'as pas faim ? »**

**« Tu es le seul être humain comestible par ici. Tu as peur que je te dévore ? » **

**« J'ai toujours autant de mal à croire que tu envisages de me tuer. »**

**« Je ne suis pas forcé de te tuer. Tu pourrais très bien être mon nouveau repas ambulant. Quoi que difficile d'arrêter de boire de ton sang quand on commence…**

**« Hm…ça ne me tente pas vraiment.**

**« En même temps, je ne demande pas leur avis à mes victimes. Sinon, je pense que je serais mort de soif depuis très longtemps. »**

Le silence s'installa sans qu'aucun de nous ne semble vouloir l'interrompre. J'aimais le silence et Bella semblait partager cette étrange passion. Elle n'était pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire et savait se taire quand il le fallait vraiment, tout simplement. J'avais presque envie de dire que j'avais de la chance, à ce sujet là. mais contre toute attente, elle parla, assez soudainement. Comme si une question la turlupinait, sans qu'elle n'eut encore trouvé le courage de me la poser de façon directe.

« **Tu sais comment je connais l'existence des vampires mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu ne me tues pas alors que tu en mourais d'envie tout à l'heure. »**

**« Parce que je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question. »**

**« Est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent ?** » Me demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

**« De ? Epargner une personne ou ne pas avoir de réponse ? »**

**« Hm…les deux ? »**

**« J'ai toujours réponse à tout et tu es la première. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas. »**

**« C'est vrai, c'est bizarre. Pourquoi _Moi_ ? »**

Bella se leva brusquement et se dirigea résolument vers la porte pour sortir. Je n'avais aucun mal à comprendre que sa famille n'avait fait que la rabaisser plus bas que terre, depuis qu'elle vivait chez eux. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, je m'y trouvais déjà et lui barrais le chemin. C'était étrange … mais je ne supporterais pas qu'elle quitte la chambre en étant dans cet état. A vrai dire, le simple fait qu'elle puisse quitter ma chambre et donc, mon champ de vision, ne me plaisait pas outre mesure.

Elle me lança un surprit, ne comprenant pas ce que je lui voulais.

**« Tu n'es pas comme tes sœurs. »**

**« Je sais ! Je suis le vilain petit canard. »**

**« Je dirais plutôt un cygne qui s'est perdu dans la porcherie. »**

Elle se figea et entrouvrit les lèvres. Mon regard s'attarda d'ailleurs sur celles-ci, contre lesquelles mes lèvres pourraient se loger sans mal. Je du me forcer à relever le regard, pour croiser le sien. Elle était stupéfaite et je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Mon comportement m'étonnait moi-même et j'avais peine à comprendre ce qui me prenait.

**« Plutôt luxueuse la porcherie. » **Finit-elle par lâcher en haussant les épaules.

Après un nouveau silence surpris, elle éclata de rire. Un rire auquel se mêlait déjà le mien. Nos rires réunis ressemblaient à une douce mélodie. Un moment magique que je n'étais pas prêt d'oublier. Tout comme je n'étais pas prêt d'oublier les adorables fossettes qui creusaient délicatement ses joues. Ou encore l'éclat particulier de ses yeux couleur chocolat, quand elle riait de la sorte. Elle était … A vrai dire, aucun mot ne pouvait la définir, pour la décrire à sa juste valeur.

Il nous fallut un long moment avant qu'on ne se reprenne enfin. Une fois le rire stoppé, seuls les sourires demeurèrent. C'était toujours mieux que les regards dubitatifs et inquiets, qu'elle posait trop souvent sur moi. Lentement, je retrouvai mon sérieux habituel. Je venais de prendre une décision, qui ne me plaisait qu'à moitié. Mais je ne pouvais pas me mentir plus longtemps.

**« Bella…je veux t'aider. »**

**« M'aider à quoi ? »** Demanda-t-elle, sans comprendre.

« **Pour ce vampire qui te poursuis. »**

* * *

**Une petite review pour la route ? *-***

**Et je vous dis à dans une semaine ...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes ! Voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ;) Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, mises en alerte, en favoris etc ! **

**Pour répondre à Sand049 : et plus si affinité hm ... ;) & Cassy-chou, je suis contente que la comparaison t'aie plu xD**

**Bref, trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire ! Et il y a une petite surprise dans ce chapitre ... J'espère que vous aimerez ! C'est ma première alors j'ai un peu le trac mdr !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le silence de la nuit.**

Lentement, j'allai m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, où Bella me rejoignit sans tarder. Ses yeux étaient posés sur moi, me fixant avec une certaine insistance. Elle me regardait d'une étrange façon. Comme si elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir très bien entendu ce que je venais de lui dire, à l'instant. Je me tournai à demi vers elle, pour tenter de lui expliquer. Mais là encore, je fus stoppé par son parfum et sa beauté. Ce fut comme un coup de poing que je me pris de plein fouet. Ses cheveux bruns étaient retenus en arrière, par un élastique. Son visage aux traits fins était alors dégagé et dénué de toute trace de maquillage. Son cou était parfaitement dégagé … Douce tentation … Finalement, je restai là, un moment, sans bouger ni parler. Juste à la regarder. Elle commença d'ailleurs à rougir, sous mon regard et décida de rompre le silence. De toute évidence, et à juste titre, mes paroles la laissaient pantoise.

**« Hm…tu es sérieux quand tu dis vouloir m'aider ? »**

**« Etonnamment … oui. » **

**« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre au juste ? »**

**« Je connais du monde. Mais il faudra sans doute que tu viennes avec moi…pour certaines rencontres. »**

**« Alors…c'est décidé ? Tu m'aides ? Je me demande pourquoi…je suppose que là encore tu n'as pas de réponse. »**

Elle avait raison. Je ne comprenais rien à rien. J'étais totalement perdu. Je regrettais déjà de lui avoir proposé mon aide. Pourquoi est-ce que je me mêlais de ce qui ne me regardait pas ? Ca ne me concernait en rien si un vampire avait décidé de s'en prendre à elle. Je n'avais pas à m'en occuper. Si elle devait mourir sous les crocs d'un de mes congénères, alors que ça se passe ainsi. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre cela. Elle n'était personne pour moi, elle ne représentait rien. Rien du tout ! Devant mon manque de réaction, ou peut-être lisait-elle le doute dans mon regard, elle se leva et quitta ma chambre pour regagner la sienne. Quant à moi, je me laissai tomber sur le lit, face au plafond sans intérêt. Je devais comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce que sa survie m'importait tant ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais totalement incapable de la tuer ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais envie de l'aider, de la sauver contre tout ce qui semblait lui vouloir du mal ? La seule pensée qui me vint à l'esprit ne me plaisait vraiment pas mais c'était la seule. Et si c'était la vraie raison, alors il était temps pour moi de disparaître. Les sentiments humains n'avaient pas lieu d'être chez moi qui étais un vampire. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de prendre une telle place en moi, pour moi.

Pas encore tout à fait décidé ou du moins pas consciemment, je me levai et quittai ma chambre. Au lieu de partir et de quitter définitivement la vie de Bella, comme j'aurais pourtant dû le faire, je me dirigeai vers sa chambre que j'ouvris à la volée. Elle s'apprêtait à se coucher mais s'interrompit en me voyant. Elle tint ses couvertures dans une main, signe qu'elle était à deux doigts d'entrer dans son lit pour dormir. Elle me lança un regard interrogatif sans s'éloigner de son lit, attendant que je parle avant de partir. Mais j'hésitai, encore une fois. Je me contentai d'ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer. Excédée, elle lâcha un soupir sonore et entra dans son lit, dont elle rabattit les couvertures sur son corps.

**« Tu n'as pas à te tracasser pour ces histoires, ça ne te concerne pas. »**

Comme si je n'étais pas là, elle éteignit la lampe qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit, la seule lumière qui était encore allumée dans sa chambre. Malgré l'obscurité, je pu la voir dans le noir. Un des avantages d'être un vampire, indubitablement. Doucement, j'entrai pour de bon dans la pièce et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je la vis soupirer légèrement. De toute évidence, elle croyait que j'étais enfin parti. Cette pensée me donna l'envie de rire. Mais je me retins, pour ne pas signaler ma présence, de la sorte.

« **Je suis toujours là. »**

Elle sursauta dans son lit et se remit en position assise pour allumer sa lampe. Mais, trop rapide pour elle, j'étais déjà devant sa table de nuit, pour interrompre son geste. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me voit tandis que je m'apprêtais, encore une fois, à lui dire des âneries. Je préférais garder l'avantage que j'avais actuellement. Je maintins sa main chaude et douce, dans la mienne, glaciale. Contact qui ne semblait pas la dégoûter ou l'effrayer. A présent, je commençais à apprécier ce fait. J'aimais l'idée que je ne lui donnais pas l'envie de fuir. Alors que ça aurait pourtant dû …

Je la voyais qui tentait de me regarder dans le noir. Mais en vain, évidemment. Son air affolé ne m'échappa pas. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui prenait tout à tout coup. Ce n'était tout de même pas comme si j'avais eus dans l'intention, de lui faire du mal. Je pensais qu'elle s'était faite à cette idée.

**« Pourquoi cette panique ? Pourtant tu sais que je ne te veux pas de mal… »**

**« On n'est jamais sûr de rien…et je ne me sens pas très à l'aise là. Je ne te vois pas quand tu parles, je ne sais pas où tu es... »**

D'un geste d'une tendresse qui me surprit moi même, je posai ma main libre sur sa joue, douce comme de la soie. Avec lenteur, je caressai sa peau de mon pouce. Sa tête s'inclina faiblement contre ma main, comme un réflexe pour profiter plus encore, de ce contact léger. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles même et elle laissa échapper un doux soupir de contentement. Peut-être que l'obscurité m'aidait à me prendre pour ce que je n'étais pas. Sans doute que je pouvais oublier la différence de race qu'il y avait entre Bella et moi. Le fait que mon cœur ne battait plus…

**« Je vais t'aider ! »**

**« Mais … Pourquoi ? » **Je souris en apercevant la ride qui veniat d'apparaître entre ses sourcils, qu'elle fronçait. Du bout de mon index, je l'effaçai.

**« Parce que je le veux, tout simplement. »**

**« Je ne comprends pas... »**

**« C'est pourtant simple, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »**

**« Woaw … je crois que tu ne m'as jamais fais aussi peur ! »**

**« Hm je me fais peur à moi aussi… » **Marmonnai-je faiblement.

Ce qui était l'absolue vérité. Jamais je n'avais eus autant l'envie de sauver une humaine, ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Jamais je n'avais seulement envisagé d'utiliser mes capacités de vampire pour aider un être humain. A croire que cette jeune femme chamboulait tout. A présent, j'étais totalement figé, là, incertain de ce que j'étais censé faire. M'éclipser, sans aucun doute.

**« Bon…je vais te laisser dormir. Je tiendrai ma parole…**

Sans un mot, je me levai et commençai à m'éloigner en direction de la porte, sans aucun bruit. Je pourrais déjà être parti mais je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder Bella. Bella qui prit soudainement la parole, ce qui eut le don de me clouer sur place.

**« Tu…peux rester ? »**

Mon regard totalement choqué, était toujours posé sur elle. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, je pu voir des rougeurs faire leur apparition sur ses joues. Chose que je commençais sérieusement à trouver beau et craquant. Craquant ? Est-ce que je venais réellement d'utiliser ce mot débile ? Je me reconnaissais de moins en moins !

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Euh…excuse moi … l'obscurité doit me monter à la tête, vas-t-en. »**

Pourtant, je ne partis pas. Tout au contraire, je restais là à la regarder se recoucher. Elle devait commencer à penser que j'étais silencieusement parti, à présent. En même temps moi-même je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais encore là et pourquoi je n'avais pas envie de partir. Je l'entendis, et la vis, murmurer quelques mots, que j'interceptai sans trop de mal. Quelque chose comme « je suis vraiment cinglée ». Je ris en silence et m'approchai à nouveau de son lit, sans un mot. Je me penchai légèrement vers elle.

**« Tu as parfaitement raison. »**Murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

Je me reculai aussitôt pour ne pas me prendre un coup, qui lui ferait plus mal qu'à moi, lorsqu'elle bondit de surprise.

**« Tu es vraiment…vraiment…un malade ! » **Haleta-t-elle, paniquée et tentant de se remettre de sa frousse soudaine.

**« Non, juste un vampire ! » **Lâchai-je en riant sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, avant de bondir sur son lit, juste à côté d'elle.

« **Tu restes finalement ? » **Demanda-t-elle avec surprise, en sentant le mouvement du matelas.

**« Comme tu me l'as demandé ! »**

**« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée finalement. »**

Je tournai le regard vers elle avant de répondre.

**« Promis je serai sage ! »**

**« Pas de morsure ? »** Demanda-t-elle, en souriant malgré elle.

**« Ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ! »** J'ajoutai, en pensant à tout autre chose.

**« Hm…dans ce cas, je pense que ça ira. »**

Et ce fut tout. Déjà, le silence était retombé. Couché sur le flanc, je la regardais hésiter entre dormir ou non. Elle luttait, gardant les yeux ouverts. Mais parfois, ses paupières se fermaient malgré elle. A croire qu'elle craignait de s'endormir à mes côtés. J'osais espérer que ce n'était pas le cas.

**« Ne me dis pas que tu me regardes ! »** S'exclama-t-elle soudainement, totalement outrée. Elle avait du sentir mon regard insistant, posé sur elle.

**« D'accord, je ne le dis pas. » **Répondis-je en souriant malgré moi.

Je l'entendis soupirer légèrement même si un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Presque involontairement, automatiquement, je tendis un bras pour poser une main sur sa taille et la tirer lentement, contre moi. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle me repousse, ce qu'elle ne fit finalement pas. Au lieu de cela, elle se blottit contre moi, sans un mot. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux défaits et inhalai doucement son parfum, trop parfait. Plus je m'habituais à sa présence et son odeur, moins j'avais peur de craquer. Même si ces effluves qui se dégageaient d'elle, faisaient naitre une soif folle, en moi. A cet instant, son corps était collé contre le mien, trop près et pas assez à la fois. Je réprimai un soupir douloureux alors qu'elle venait poser sa tête sur mon torse et passait un bras autour de ma taille. Mon cœur ne battait plus. Je n'étais donc pas censé pouvoir aimer…

**PDV de Bella**

J'étais perdue … De plus en plus perdue … Edward m'effrayait autant qu'il me fascinait. Je ne m'y connaissais peut-être pas tant que ça en vampires, mais je n'avais pas mis longtemps à réaliser qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. S'il l'avait été, il ne m'aurait pas sauvé de ces deux vampires qui, il l'avait affirmé, étaient des nouveaux nés. Et plus encore, il n'aurait pas réussit à s'arrêter de boire de mon sang, quand il avait porté ma main sanglante à ses lèvres. Et maintenant, il trouvait le moyen de me surprendre un peu plus encore, en me proposant de m'aider. Non, à vrai dire, il ne me le proposait pas vraiment. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir le choix. Sauf que … L'idée qu'il puisse prendre des risques pour moi, ne me plaisait vraiment pas. Ca aussi je ne le comprenais pas franchement. En quoi ça m'était égal qu'il puisse prendre le risque de mourir, pour moi ? Eh bien … Je n'étais qu'une humaine. Et comme toutes les femmes, je pouvais facilement m'enticher d'un être comme lui. Ce n'était que ça ! Oui, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui ! J'étais simplement une faible humaine, qui craquait facilement !

Bien que je fus totalement perdue dans mes pensées et qu'il fasse sombre dans la pièce, je sentis bien son regard posé sur moi. Je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi il me regardait constamment. Le fait qu'il hume mon odeur à tout bout de champ, je pouvais encore le saisir. Parce que oui, je l'avais surpris à me humer longuement. Bref, le fait était qu'il avait l'air d'aimer le parfum que dégageait mon sang. Mais mon physique ? Je n'étais pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de canon de beauté. Et durant toute son existence, il avait du voir des tas de femmes et vampires, bien plus jolies que moi. Alors pourquoi me regarder ainsi ?

**« Ne me dis pas que tu me regardes ! »** Finis-je alors par laisser échapper.

Et comme toujours, sa réponse ne se fit pas tarder. Ne réalisait-il pas combien c'était déroutant d'avoir une réponse dans la seconde ?

**« D'accord, je ne le dis pas. »**

Si je levai les yeux au ciel à cette répartie, je ne pu m'empêcher d'être amusée néanmoins. Et étrangement, je me sentis heureuse de savoir qu'il me contemplait aussi longuement et avec autant d'attention. Que j'étais idiote ! Et faible, surtout !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pu m'empêcher de me blottir plus encore contre lui. Je posai ma tête sur son torse dur et froid, que j'imaginais magnifiquement bien sculpté. Quant à mon bras, il s'enroula tout naturellement autour de lui. Sa fraîcheur ne me dérangeait. Rien chez lui, ne me dérangeait. Pas même son visage que je sentais enfouis dans mes cheveux et le fait qu'il était encore en train de humer mon parfum. Avec lui, je me sentais … Enfin normale. Je n'avais plus à faire semblant …

* * *

**N'est-il pas trop craquant cet Edward ? Moi, il me fait totalement fondre ! *soupir amoureux* **

**Et alors, ce changement de point de vu ? C'était la première fois que je me mettais dans la tête de Bella. Ca me semblait ... insurmontable ! J'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop catastrophique ! Oh ... Et les dernières pensées de Bella, ne vous semblent-elles pas étranges ? (a)**

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ... Une petite review pour me donner votre avis :) Et je vous dis à dimanche prochain 3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes les lectrices qui me suivent encore (a) **

**Je pense avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews, cette semaine encore !**

**Pour les guests : _Cassy-chou : _ça c'est ce qu'on va découvrir au fil des chapitres ... Un peu de patience donc :D ! _Sand049_ : Contente que la fin du chapitre t'aie plus également ;) Et non, ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle cache. On en apprendra un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres. Bella réserve bien des surprises ...  
**

**Et je remercie les personnes qui m'ont mises en alerte/favoris et/ou en ont fait de même avec ma fiction.**

**Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Trop de mots**

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin, que je m'endormis. Logique, je n'étais pas fatigué jusque là. Mais ça ne m'avait pas dérangé de rester immobile aussi longtemps sans rien faire. Rien faire d'autre que regarder Bella dormir paisiblement. Au début j'avais profité de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien et de l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux et de son sang. Puis elle avait bougé dans son sommeil. Elle était légèrement remontée dans le lit, posant ainsi son visage tout près du mien. Impassible, je l'avais regardé dormir pendant un très long moment.

J'étais du genre à avoir le sommeil léger. Ce qui était plutôt nécessaire quand on craignait d'être tué dans son sommeil. Je ne supportais pas la vulnérabilité qu'apportait les moments où j'étais inconscient. J'aurais pu dormir beaucoup plus longtemps si je n'avais pas senti le regard insistant de Bella, posé sur moi. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et la vis sursauter et rougir, comme prise sur le fait. Sa mine gêné, me fit plus sourire qu'autre chose. Je tournai sur moi-même pour me mettre face au plafond. Je lançai ensuite un vague regard sur le radio réveil qui se trouvait être posé sur la table de nuit et pu constater qu'il n'était que onze heures du matin. Autant dire extrêmement tôt pour moi qui n'avais dormi que cinq heures.

**« Comment tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Comment ça ? »**

**« Il fait grand soleil dehors… »**

Je tournai le regard vers la fenêtre et vis quelques raies de lumière passer à travers les volets clos.

« **Oups… »**

**« C'est aussi ce que je me suis dis. Tu n'as plus qu'à trouver une excuse pour expliquer à mes parents pourquoi tu ne peux pas sortir de la journée. »**

**« On à qu'à faire semblant de sortir et finalement on s'enferme quelque part. »**

**« On… ? »**

**« Bien sûr ! Seul je pourrais m'ennuyer. » **Répondis-je, le plus naturellement, sérieusement et innocemment, possible.

**« Oh mais ça c'est ton problème ! »**

**« Tu ne me rendrais même pas ce service ?** Demandai-je, faussement choqué. **Il faut que je t'enferme tout de suite alors… »**

Je lui lançai un regard faussement menaçant. Comprenant mon intention, elle s'apprêtait à quitter le lit pour mettre de la distance entre nous. Mais déjà, je l'avais rattrapée et plaquée sur le lit. Je me trouvais au-dessus d'elle, dans l'intention de l'empêcher de fuir où que ce fut. Mais je supposais que l'on pourrait penser à autre chose. D'ailleurs ce fut à « autre chose » que pensa la sœur de Bella, quand elle ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard. La brune et moi, nous retournâmes en même temps et regardâmes la blonde qui s'était figée sur le pas de la porte.

Son regard passa de Bella à moi, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Aucun de nous n'eut l'idée de bouger pour la détromper. Inutile de préciser ce qu'elle devait penser en cet instant. J'attendis qu'elle parle mais elle semblait hésiter. Comme si elle doutait qu'il se soit encore passé quoi que ce soit entre sa sœur et moi, et qu'elle réalisait que ça pourrait être le cas, une fois qu'elle aurait quitté cette pièce.

**« Hum je reviendrai plus tard. »**

Ou jamais aussi, ça pourrait être bien. Déjà, la porte se refermait sur elle et j'entendis ses pas précipités dans le couloir. Je ne tournai pas le regard vers Bella. J'étais concentré, en train d'écouter ce que la blonde était en train de raconter à ses sœurs, à l'étage inférieur. La brune voulut parler mais en reposant le regard sur elle, je posai un doigt sur sa bouche, la réduisant au silence. Alors que je tendais toujours l'oreille, mon pouce caressa distraitement les lèvres de Bella, qui semblait totalement hypnotisée. Lentement, un sourire apparut sur mon visage, tandis que les trois blondes crachaient leur venin, installées dans le salon.

**« Elles sont déçues. » **Murmurai-je d'une voix douce, en plongeant mon regard dans celui de Bella, dangereusement proche.

**« Hein ? » **Demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus perturbée par mon comportement et notre proximité.

J'avais envie de rire, mais me retint avec difficulté, devant l'expression complètement paumée de l'humaine. Elle semblait aussi perdue et surprise par mon doigt sur sa bouche, que par la proximité de nos visages. Nos souffles se rencontraient à chacune de nos expirations. Bien plus rares venant de moi, puisque je n'avais pas un besoin vital, de respirer.

**« Elles ne pensaient pas qu'on était ensemble. »**

**« Mais on n'est pas… »**

**« Oui mais elles le pensent… Ca te pose problème ? »**

**« Hm je ne sais pas…elles vont me mener la vie dure pour que je te largue et que l'une d'elles puisse te récupérer. En même temps j'ai l'habitude. Elles sont loin d'imaginer que la seule chose intéressante chez moi, pour toi, c'est mon sang. »**

Totalement choqué par ses propos, j'écarquillai les yeux. Du moins, c'était ce que j'aurais fais si j'avais encore eus des réactions humaines. Au lieu de ça, je me contentai de lui lancer un regard consterné.

**« C'est faux ! **Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils cette fois ci, pour marquer ma désapprobation. **Tu es…stupide. »**

**« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de la stupidité mais du réalisme ! »**

**« Tu crois sincèrement que je te proposerais mon aide s'il n'y avait que ton sang qui m'att… »**

Heureusement, je m'arrêtai de parler juste avant de terminer le mot à ne pas prononcer. Une syllabe de plus et je lui disais clairement et simplement qu'elle m'attirait de bien des façons. Pas seulement à cause de son sang mais aussi, et surtout, physiquement et psychologiquement. Et évidemment elle était du genre intelligente et compris donc sans mal apparent, ce que je venais de taire. Je la vis froncer les sourcils et mon visage redevint impassible.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu attends en échange de ton aide ? »**

Je ne pu rester impassible très longtemps à vrai dire. Déjà, mes yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. J'étais tout simplement stupéfait par ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Néanmoins, je repris vite le contrôle de moi-même et affichai un sourire aguicheur.

**« A ton avis, qu'est-ce que j'attends de toi ? » **Demandai-je d'une voix caressante comme du velours, alors que je lui lançais un regard suggestif.

Ce fut à son tour d'être stupéfaite. Mais rapidement, elle afficha une mine outrée. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui eut le don de la faire rougir et de l'irriter, quand elle réalisa que j'étais simplement en train de la taquiner. Difficilement, je retrouvai mon sérieux.

**« Ca tient toujours pour la journée cachée ? »**

**« Je n'ai donné mon accord à aucun moment ! Toi tu te caches et moi je vaque à mes occupations ! »**

**« Allez, c'est dimanche aujourd'hui, ni travail ni études ne t'attendent. N'oublies pas que je pourrais aussi ne pas te demander ton avis et faire de toi ma prisonnière. »**

**« Ca ne me donne que plus envie de refuser, ce genre de propos ! »**

Aussitôt, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, la maintenant prisonnière de mes yeux verts, sans pour autant faire quoi que ce soit de plus, comme tenter de la forcer à accepter. J'aurais pu sans mal pourtant. Mais étonnamment, je ne tenais pas à l'obliger. Je voulais que ce soit volontaire de sa part.

**« Je te déteste. »** Souffla-t-elle d'une voix irritée, ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire narquois, sur mes lèvres.

**« Tu aimerais bien ! »**

Mais tout comme moi, elle n'y arrivait pas. Nous étions tous les deux incapables de nous détester alors que nous le devrions, en raison de nos différences. Elle devait détester les vampires, au vu de ce que l'un d'eux lui faisait subir. Et moi j'étais un monstre qui prenait réellement plaisir à tuer et elle le savait parfaitement. Alors pourquoi entrait-t-elle dans mon jeu et semblait-elle ne pas avoir peur de moi ?

De nouveau, nous fûmes interrompus par l'arrivée intempestive d'une sœur de Bella. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir, tout en me rapprochant davantage encore, de la brune. Mon bassin vint se coller au sien, sans que je ne réalise de suite ce geste de ma part. Toutefois, cela n'échappa pas au regard de Jessica qui semblait plus déçue que jamais.

**« Hm on se demandait si vous voudriez venir avec nous cet après-midi, on fait une sorte de fête dans le parc de la ville. »**

**« On a déjà quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi. N'est-ce pas Bella ? »** Répondis-je d'une voix mielleuse, en tournant le visage vers la principale intéressée.

Celle-ci fit signe que oui, sans ouvrir la bouche. Le sourire de Jessica disparut aussi vite et elle ajouta que ce n'est que partie remise, avant de disparaître de nouveau. Bella avait une moue faussement stupéfaite, quand je tournai à nouveau le regard vers elle.

**« Woaw c'est la première fois qu'elles veulent m'inviter à leur petite fête. Je me demande bien pourquoi … ! »**

Sans relever sa remarque moqueuse qui me concernait évidemment, je fronçai les sourcils. La première fois qu'elles l'invitaient ?

**« Tu es pourtant de meilleure compagnie qu'elles. »**

Il allait vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à tenir ma langue si je ne voulais pas dire des choses que je regretterais par la suite, en présence de Bella. D'ailleurs, celle-ci sembla tout aussi surprise que moi, par ce qui pouvait sortir de mes lèvres, avec une facilité déconcertante.

* * *

**Il est vrai qu'il ne s'est pas encore passé grand chose d'énorme ! Mais rassurez-vous, ça va venir ! Disons simplement que pour l'instant, tout tourne autour de la relation de Bella et Edward. Il faut qu'ils se rapprochent encore un peu avant que notre cher vampire, soit prêt à tout pour elle ... ;)**

**En espérant que ma fiction vous plaise toujours autant quand même !**

**Je vous dis à dimanche prochain 3**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à toutes et encore merci pour vos reviews, cette semaine encore. Je trouve que j'en ai maintenant pas mal par chapitre et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez. C'est juste fantastique ! Donc, merci merci merci !**

**Comme toujours, j'ai répondu par pm aux inscrites. Pour les autres :**

**Cassy-chou : j'aime également c'est pour ça que je fais durer ... (a); Sand049 : ravie qu'elle te plaise toujours autant alors *-* et je pense que l'évolution que l'on va voir dans ce nouveau chapitre ... va en ravir plus d'une ... mais je n'en dis pas plus. On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre**** 1****0 : Dîner familial.**

Finalement, cet après-midi là, Bella et moi n'eûmes pas besoin de nous cacher. Et ce, pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne resta dans la maison, tous ayant quelque chose de prévu pour la journée. Les heures suivantes se déroulèrent d'une bien étrange façon. Je tins compagnie à Bella, pendant qu'elle déjeunait à midi, ce qui la dérangeait et donc, qui m'amusa. Après quoi, nous nous installâmes dans le salon, avec l'intention de regarder la télévision. Mais je n'avais pas assez dormi. Raison pour laquelle je sombrai rapidement dans le sommeil. Ce fut le regard que je sentis posé sur moi, qui me réveilla, quelques longues minutes plus tard. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Bella qui semblait totalement prise par la contemplation de ma petite 'personne'. Je souris, amusé presque malgré moi. Le même sourire que peu de temps auparavant, lorsqu'arrivée dans le salon, Bella s'était assise sur l'unique fauteuil pour ne pas se retrouver à côté de moi. De toute évidence, la proximité avec moi, la dérangeait.

**« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » **Demandai-je, d'une voix légère.

Elle hocha négativement la tête avant de détourner le regard. Aussitôt, je me levai et fus à côté d'elle en moins d'une seconde. Sans prévenir, je la pris dans mes bras pour la ramener avec moi, sur le canapé. Là, je l'y allongeai et m'installai à ses côtés pour la tenir dans mes bras. Son dos était contre mon torse de pierre et je veillais à ce que nos bassins ne se frôlent même pas. Nous étions suffisamment proches comme cela …

**« Petite fille esseulée recherche prince charmant ? »** Demandai-je d'une voix tendrement moqueuse, au creux de son oreille.

Un faible rire de ma part et un soupir de la sienne et de nouveau le silence. Ce fut dans cette position que l'on sombra tous les deux dans le sommeil. Et ce fut aussi ainsi, que nous trouvèrent les trois sœurs blondes de Bella, à leur retour de fête. Evidemment, dès que j'avais entendu le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure, je m'étais réveillé. Mais j'avais fais mine de dormir encore. Ca ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal de nous penser réellement ensembles. Au contraire même. Et puis à moi, ça me plaisait bien …

« **On peut s'installer avec vous ? »** Demanda brusquement l'une des filles, dont j'avais oublié le prénom. Juste assez fort pour nous réveiller.

D'ailleurs, Bella se réveilla en sursaut et rougit en comprenant dans quelle position l'on venait d'être trouvés. Je fis mine de ne pas remarquer sa gêne et doucement, on se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Heureusement, les filles n'eurent pas le temps de s'installer, que le film que nous avions mis, se termina. Sacré coup du sort Je fis mine d'être navré et embarquai Bella, hors de la pièce, une fois qu'elle eut finit de ranger ce que nous avions dérangé, en la prenant par la main. Elle me suivit sans broncher, jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois là, elle dégagea sa main de la mienne, comme si de rien n'était et fit mine d'être prise par le rangement de son bureau. Pendant tout le temps que ça lui prit, elle ne tourna pas une seule fois le regard vers moi, comme si elle était gênée. Pour ma part, j'allai me poster devant la fenêtre, évitant d'entrer dans les rayons du soleil, histoire de ne pas me brûler. Une demi-heure plus tard, c'était l'heure du dîner. Une dure épreuve pour moi car la nourriture humaine, ce n'était vraiment pas pour moi. Ca devait bien faire quelques décennies que je n'avais pas mangé d'aliments, pour faire semblant d'être humain. Bella intercepta ma grimace et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, que nous nous apprêterions à quitter.

**« Si tu veux je peux prétendre que tu as été invité ailleurs ou autre chose. »**

**« Laisse tomber je devrais m'en sortir. Juste...il faudra que j'aille chasser ce soir, sinon je ne suis pas sûr de tenir le coup. » **Nouvelle grimace de ma part.

Nous voilà attablés devant ce qui semblait être un festin prévu pour vingt personnes. Je restais impassible même si j'étais horrifié à l'idée de toute la nourriture que j'allais devoir avaler pour faire semblant. Dès la première bouchée, j'eus l'envie de tout recracher tant ça me faisait horreur. Heureusement, je parvins à faire semblant d'apprécier sincèrement ce que je mangeais.

**« Alors, vous avez fait quoi cet après-midi ? Vous êtes rentrés bien tôt. »** Fit semblant de s'intéresser, Jessica.

Bella me lança un bref regard hésitant. La blonde s'était adressée à moi mais ce n'était pas ma sœur à moi, elle devrait plutôt discuter avec la principale intéressée.

**« Euh finalement on est restés là… »**

**« Oh vraiment ? Et vous avez fait quoi ? »**

Je lançai un regard moqueur à Bella, avant de tourner un visage impassible en direction de celle qui venait de nous poser cette question. Bien sûr, nous n'avions fait que regarder des DVD, ou plutôt dormir devant. Mais elle n'était pas censée le savoir. A vrai dire, je pensais que ça ne la concernait en rien. Une brusque bouffée de rage s'empara d'ailleurs de moi, sans que je n'en comprenne la réelle raison. S'il n'y avait pas eut Bella à mes côtés, je les aurais tous tués. Mais elle était là. Alors je restais immobile et silencieux. Les trois semblèrent prendre notre silence pour un aveu. Encore une fois, ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal de penser ainsi.

**« J'ai vu Alexandra aujourd'hui ! »** S'exclama alors Jessica, à mon adresse.

**« Alexandra ? »**

**« Alex ! La fille que tu accompagnais pour mon anniversaire, ici. »**

Oh, mon repas ambulant ! Je ne savais même pas son prénom, malgré les trois semaines passées chez elle. Mais j'avais une certaine capacité à oublier les détails sans importance.

**« Oh oui !** M'exclamai-je sans faire montre d'un minimum d'intérêt pour cette jeune personne. **Et ? »**

**« Elle se demandait où tu étais passé alors je lui ai dis que Bella t'avais invité ici. »**

**« D'accord. »**

**« Je pense qu'elle viendra te voir. »**

**« Ok ! »**

Et alors ? Ce n'était pas comme si cette fille m'intéressait. Lentement, la conversation reprit son cours sans que je n'y accorde une quelconque attention. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que le prénom de Bella soit cité. Alors, je relevai illico la tête et il me sembla, qu'encore une fois, les trois filles étaient en train de se fiche ouvertement d'elle. Et de toute évidence, c'était à moi qu'elles s'adressaient.

**« Non mais tu aurais vu ! Appareil dentaire, boutons, lunettes, vêtements trop mal accordés. Réellement hein ! Pas étonnant que tu sois son premier petit ami. Oh, non ! J'oubliais John-John le boutonneux et Maxime, le geek rencontré sur internet. »**

Rire hystérique et général que je ne comprenais pas. Seuls Bella et moi ne riions pas. Je tournai un bref regard vers elle pour voir ses poings serrés et son visage rouge de colère ou de gêne. Je ne savais trop. Mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

**« Et toi, Jessica ! Et si tu nous parlais de tes petits amis ? » **Finis-je par demander d'une voix doucereuse.

**« Oh mais il y en a eut tellement. » **Me répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, comme blasée.

**« Ca je m'en doute ! Mais, de véritables petits amis. Y'en a-t-il seulement un qui t'ais suffisamment supporter pour rester avec toi plus d'une journée ? » **

Mes paroles semblèrent sonner la fin de la bonne humeur générale. Cette fois, plus personne ne rit et ce fut le silence complet pendant tout le reste du repas. Oups ! Jess se contenta d'un dernier rire que personne ne cru réellement sincère, puis plus rien. Lorsque nous quittâmes enfin la table, Bella ne me laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle m'attrapait par la main et me tirait jusqu'à sa chambre. De toute évidence, elle était furieuse et semblait sur le point d'exploser. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui se passa une fois la porte fermée derrière nous.

**« Non mais tu n'aurais pas pu te taire ? » **Hurla-t-elle aussitôt.

**« Tu te laissais faire. » **Répondis-je, calmement.

**« Parce que je ne veux pas me retrouver à la rue ! Ma place ici ne tient qu'à un fil. »**

**« Alors ils peuvent te faire ce qu'ils veulent ? »**

**« C'est à peu près ça oui ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne te concerne absolument pas ! »**

**« Je crois que si. »**

**« Oh vraiment ! Et pour quelle raison ? »**

**« Celle ci… »**

Rapidement et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre mes intentions, je m'approchai d'elle et pris brusquement son visage entre mes paumes, avant de l'embrasser. Au départ je n'avais prévu qu'un chaste et bref baiser. Je ne pensais pas que tous mes sens se mettraient en alerte. Ni que tous mes désirs se réveilleraient en même temps. Même si j'avais plus envie de son corps que de son sang, cette dernière faim était vivace en moi. Si seulement elle n'avait pas répondu, j'aurais trouvé la force d'arrêter et de reculer. Mais au lieu de cela, elle s'approcha un peu plus près de moi et ses mains s'accrochèrent à ma chemise.

Nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, nos souffles se rencontraient et bientôt, nos langues se cherchèrent. Une fois qu'elles se furent trouvées, elles entamèrent une danse des plus sensuelles. Je laissai échapper un faible grognement quand les bras de Bella s'entourèrent autour de mon cou. Plus nous nous embrassions et plus nous perdions le contrôle. Nos souffles se mêlaient inlassablement et nos lèvres semblaient incapables de se détacher les unes des autres. Son parfum réveilla ma soif alors que son corps, trop près, réveilla le mien. Deux désirs à la fois éloignés et à la fois étroitement liés. On aurait sans doute put continuer longtemps ainsi, si ma soif ne m'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre de façon brutale. Je devais évacuer la nourriture avalée et boire de toute urgence, pour ne pas blesser la jeune femme. Ce fut donc avec brusquerie que je m'écartai d'elle, Elle était figée, totalement perdue, comme une gamine prise en faute. Je tournai la tête pour qu'elle ne voie pas mes pupilles devenues rouges et pinçai les lèvres, dissimulant mes canines affutées. Le temps d'un clignement d'yeux de sa part et j'avais disparu.

* * *

**Alors, ce premier baiser ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas trop déçues j'espère ? Depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait hein ... **

**Bref héhé, je vous laisse à vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et du baiser :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Et hop là, sans un jour de retard (comme d'habitude non ? héhé pardon ...) je poste le nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse par avance, de la taille de ce chapitre. Il est plus court que le plus courts de mes chapitres. Je m'en excuse ! D'autant plus qu'il n'y a pas d'action encore une fois. Mais beaucoup de blabla entre nos deux loulous, toutefois.**

**Bref, encore une fois merci à toutes les lectrices et les revieweuses ! Je pense avoir répondu à toutes. Du moins, celles inscrites. :) Pour les autres, rapide réponse ici même et ensuite, je vous laisse lire ... :**

**_Cassy-cho_u; je dois reconnaître que j'ai également adoré sa façon de s'y prendre ! Je suis sûre que tout le monde rêvait que quelqu'un remette cette pimbêche à sa place !**

**_kmikmi_; tu m'en vois vraiment vraiment ravie ! Cette histoire n'est pas en rated M parce que je la trouve tout à fait soft autant dans les actions que dans les pensées et dialogues. Ce ne sera probablement pas le cas de toutes mes fic. :p Bienvenue parmi mes lectrices en tout cas ! *-***

_**Sand049; **_**Oh non ... Je pense que ça se passe plutôt bien en fait :)**

**_noemie_; merci :)**

**On se retrouve en bas ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Promesses.**

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais de nouveau devant la maison des Stanley. Planté devant la façade, je regardais en direction de la chambre de Bella. La lumière était toujours allumée et je la vis faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Parfois, elle regardait par la fenêtre comme pour tenter de me voir. Mais j'étais parfaitement dissimulé dans la pénombre de la nuit tombante. Ce ne fut que vers minuit qu'elle fini par se coucher, en prenant bien soin de laisser la fenêtre ouverte, ce qui me fit sourire, malgré moi. L'invitation était évidente. J'attendis une demi-heure de plus pour être sûr qu'elle s'était endormie et bondit pour entrer dans sa chambre, silencieusement. Doucement, je m'assieds sur le bord de son lit. En un geste que je fus incapable de contenir, je repoussai une mèche qui obstruait son doux visage. Le contact très léger de mes doigts glacials, la fit se retourner très légèrement. Mais elle ne se réveilla pas et afficha même un doux sourire innocent, dans son sommeil. Avait-elle sentie que c'était moi ? Non … Je ne devais surtout pas me mettre de telles idées en tête …

Ce ne fut que six heures plus tard, quand son réveil sonna, qu'elle ouvrit enfin les paupières. J'étais toujours là et parfaitement éveillé, assis en tailleur au pied de son lit. Elle sursauta légèrement en m'apercevant et se redressa en position assise. Son regard était chargé de reproches mais semblait aussi, ravi.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

**« La fenêtre était ouverte, je suis entré. » **Répondis-je, moqueur, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait fait exprès de la laisser ouverte.

**« Je n'aime pas vraiment que tu me regardes dormir… »**

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**« Et pourquoi ? Tu ne ronfles pas, tu ne parles presque pas, tu ne bouges même pas ! »**

**« _Presque pas_ ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne le supporte pas. Je suis … »**

**« Vulnérable ! »**

**« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire ! » **S'exclama-t-elle, sur un ton boudeur.

**« Mais c'est le cas ! »**

**« Tu faisais quoi hier soir ? »**

**« Ce que tu peux être curieuse ! **Dis-je en riant à demi. **Et je te l'ai dis, je devais chasser ! »**

**« Tu as…tué quelqu'un ? »**

A cette question, mon visage se ferma. J'avais tendance à oublier qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas me comprendre sur ce point là.

**« Je suis toujours un vampire ! »**

Ce qui voulait clairement dire oui ! Après avoir régurgité tous les aliments humains que j'avais été forcé d'avaler, j'avais du me nourrir de façon abondante, pour éliminer tout ça de mon organisme. Rien que de très banal !

**« Tu comptes rester ici aujourd'hui ? »**

En guise de réponse, je désignai la fenêtre. A travers les volets que j'avais moi-même fermé, filtraient quelques raies de lumière.

**« Ok ! Je leur dirai que tu es déjà parti. »**

**« Merci. »  
**

**« Bon…moi je vais me préparer. »**

Pendant que Bella vaquait à ses préparations, je m'étendis sur son lit, face au plafond, et mit un de ses oreillers sur ma tête. Ce dont s'étonna la brunette, à son retour dans la chambre, quelques minutes plus tard.

**« Euh…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

Je me contentai de grommeler une réponse étouffée, qu'elle ne comprit pas. Alors, elle s'approcha pour soulever l'oreiller de sur ma tête.

**« Ton odeur ! »** Répétai-je, avant de récupérer l'oreiller pour le replacer sur ma tête.

Je l'entendis rire légèrement, pendant qu'elle finissait de se préparer. Soudain, une question me vint à l'esprit. Je pris donc le temps d'ôter l'oreiller de sur ma tâte, avant de la lui poser.

**« Oh fait … est-ce vrai que tu as déjà frappé mon re…Alexandra ? »**

Elle me lança un regard désintéressé, par le biais de son miroir. Quelle situation cocasse ! D'ailleurs, elle ne manqua pas de le remarquer et se retourna vivement vers moi, l'air étonnée.

**« Les vampires ont un reflet ? »**

**« De toute évidence, oui. Idiote ! »**

**« Je ne pouvais pas sa… »**

**« Ma question ? »** Lui rappelai-je, excédé. Cette manie qu'avaient les humains de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer sur deux choses à la fois et de perdre aussi facilement leur concentration, était irritante au plus haut point.

**« Oh oui, Alex. Oui c'est vrai. »**

De nouveau, elle me tourna le dos pour faire face à son miroir.

**« Pourquoi ? » **Demandai-je, impatient.

**« Elle a dit que je ne savais rien faire. Je lui ai répondu que je savais me battre. »**

**« Avec une petite démonstration ? »**

**« De toute évidence ! »**

Un sourire amusé se peignit sur nos deux visages. N'avait-on pas l'air de deux véritables idiots ? Fort probablement que si ... Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte pour partir, son sac à la main. Mais déjà, j'apparaissais à ses côtés et bloquais la porte, en posant mes mains de part et d'autre du visage de la brune. Elle se retourna pour me faire face et j'en profitai pour déposer un très léger baiser sur son front, humant le parfum de sa peau. Doucement, je me rapprochai d'elle.

**« Tu peux me faire une promesse ? »** Soufflai-je, le regard perdu dans le sien, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

**« Quoi ? »** Demanda-t-elle, hésitante en semblant peiner pour ne pas gémir.

**« Si quelqu'un t'ennuies aujourd'hui, ne te laisse pas faire. » **

Nouveau baiser, sur sa mâchoire cette fois.

**« Si tu me promets quelque chose en retour. »**

**« Je savais que tu ferais des difficultés. **Dis-je en souriant. **Quoi ? »**

**« Ne tues pas un Stanley en mon absence. »**

**« Quand tu seras là alors ? » **Demandai-je le plus sérieusement possible, malgré la lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans mes yeux**.**

**« Non, jamais ! » **Lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel mais en riant faiblement presque malgré elle.

**« Promis ! »**

**« Alors moi aussi, promis. »**

De nouveau je l'embrassai. Sur les lèvres cette fois ci. Et je m'y attardai plus que de raison. Et de façon instantanée, nous perdîmes le contrôle. En quelques toutes petites secondes, notre baiser se fit presque violent et follement passionné. Nous semblions incapables d'arrêter alors que nous nous consumions l'un contre l'autre. Tant d'ailleurs, que j'en vins à regretter de l'avoir embrassé. Mais la tentation se faisait trop forte. Je n'étais qu'un homme…d'une certaine façon. Il me fallut toute la force de ma volonté pour interrompre ce baiser qui semblait sur le point de déraper. Nos lèvres se séparèrent presque à contre coeur, sans que je ne sois capable de m'éloigner davantage de Bella. Je sentis son souffle désordonné contre ma peau et vins presser lentement, ma joue fraiche, contre la sienne qui était bien plus chaude.

**« Tu devrais y aller. »**

**« Oui … la fac … m'attend. »**

Aussitôt, je me reculai et laissai tomber mes bras pour la laisser ouvrir la porte. Après un dernier regard toujours aussi perdu, pour moi, elle ouvrit la porte et je la regardai se refermer derrière elle. Elle était partie, pour une trop longue journée à mon goût.

Une fois seul, je réalisai que j'étais en train de faire une énorme erreur. Un vampire amoureux d'une humaine ? Ca n'existait que dans les livres ! Dangereux pour nous deux et échec assuré !

* * *

**Hm ... Pas trop déçues par ce chapitre ? Postez des reviews pour me dire ce q'il en est et si vous serez là pour le prochain chapitre :)**

**Bisous les lectrices et au week-end prochain (peut-être un jour plus tôt puisque je ne serai pas là le dimanche :D) !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Un jour ... C'est le retard que j'ai. Un jour de retard. En plus, j'avais dis que je posterais un jour plus tôt, justement pour éviter ça. Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à me prendre des tomates ? :( Je suis vraiment navrée mes chères lectrices, mais je me suis laissée dépasser par une suite d'évènements tous plus prenants les uns que les autres, durant ce long week-end ! J'ai quand même eus le temps de répondre à vos reviews, vendredi. Ce qui est un bon point déjà ! Je remercie _Nitcha _qui a mit ma fiction en alerte ! Et je vous remercie toutes, pour vos reviews qui m'ont, encore une fois, fait chaud et coeur et m'ont motivée !**

**Comme à chaque fois, réponse rapide aux reviews des guests :_ Cassy-chou; _Je trouve aussi que c'est dommage ... je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'aurais bien aimé une longue et lente mort bien douloureuse, pour les Stanley. Mais stop les fantasmes ! Bella a dit non ! Rabat joie ... _Sand049;_ En espérant que tout se passe bien entre eux ? Oups je ... N'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir ce que j'ai préparé pour cette semaine ! _lilinette2008;_ Quel plaisir de pouvoir souhaiter la bienvenue à de nouvelles lectrices ! Alors bienvenue à toi, merci de t'être attardée sur cette fiction et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et j'étais constamment frustrée d'Edward le coincé. Alors, pof, je l'ai fais à l'image d'un vrai méchant vampire. Même s'il est guimauve avec Bella. Mais est-ce que ça ne donne pas envie de soupirer de jalousie et de le regarder avec les yeux en coeur ? bon hum ... je m'égare, je m'égare. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve rapidement après !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Une histoire de photographies.**

Durant toute la journée, je ne fis pas grand-chose d'autre que dormir. Tout à fait normal pour un vampire de dormir en journée puisque la nuit c'était la vie ! Oui enfin …Façon de parler … Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après midi que je me réveillai, totalement reposé et plus en forme que jamais. Aussi étrange et effrayant que cela puisse paraître, ma première pensée alla pour Bella. Evidemment, je le regrettai aussi vite et tentai de chasser l'humaine, de mon esprit. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, de m'attarder sur elle. D'autant plus que je commençais à réaliser les sentiments que j'avais à son encontre. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout même ... Il fallait que je recule et m'en aille, simplement. Mais je ne m'en sentais pas encore capable. Je faisais honte à mon espèce, à n'en pas douter. Quelle idée de s'attacher ainsi, à une foutue, simple et stupide humaine ? Je grognai en réalisant que j'étais toujours en train de penser à elle. Bon sang !

Dehors, le soleil brillait toujours. Quoi qu'en train de se coucher, de ce que je pouvais voir à travers les stores baissés, qui ne laissaient filtrer que quelques raies de lumière. Sans Bella pour me « divertir », je ressentais l'ennui provoqué par l'enfermement. Alors, je me mis à tourner en rond et à farfouiller dans les affaires sans réellement le faire. C'est ainsi que je tombai sur un dossier visiblement privé. Il se trouvait dans une chemise rose, mal dissimulée sous le matelas. Seul un bout dépassait et cela eut le don d'attiser ma curiosité. Quand l'on cachait quelque chose de la sorte, c'était qu'il était important et supposé rester top secret ! Raison pour laquelle je m'en emparai. J'étais conscient que c'était une chose qui ne se faisait vraiment pas ! Tout comme j'étais conscient du fait que Bella me tuerait –ou le voudrait-, si elle venait à savoir. Mais c'était plus fort que moi et je n'avais pas –plus- l'habitude d'avoir une conscience humaine. Même si la fréquentation de Bella semblait être en train de me transformer de façon radicale.

Sans réel état d'âme –j'ignorais le sens de ce terme-, je m'emparai du dossier que je posai sur le lit où j'allai m'asseoir. Je sortis plusieurs coupures de journaux, de la chemise, ainsi que des notes manuscrites et des photos. Je compris rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. Les articles mentionnaient la mort tragique du à des attaques animales, de deux personnes d'une même famille, à quelques années d'intervalles. Les photos étaient celles des personnes tuées, de leur vivant ainsi que des photos après leur mort. Photos qui avaient été prises par la police même. Bella avait donc réussit à récupérer égalment ces photographies, en se rendant à la police ? Elle savait donc être persuasive …

Je continuai de tourner les pages et arrivai à des notes de la jeune femme. Sur l'une d'elles, elle avait noté tout ce qu'elle pensait connaître des vampires. Sur une autre, étaient écris tous les indices qui portaient à croire qu'elle était la cible finale. Et d'autres photos…de Bella elle-même. Prises de loin et généralement le soir ou le matin, bref quand il n'y avait pas de soleil. Je commençais à ne vraiment pas aimer cela. De toute évidence, le vampire qui visait l'humaine, n'était jamais réellement loin d'elle. Peut-être même qu'il savait que j'étais avec elle. Rapidement, je gagnai l'ordinateur de l'humaine, que j'allumai. J'avais quelques talents cachés dans le domaine. On ne s'en doutait pas comme ça mais j'étais un vrai pro de l'informatique. Il avait bien fallut que je fasse des choses pendant les quatre cent années et quelques, écoulées. Ce fut donc grâce à ces talents là, que je parvins à entrer dans les dossiers personnels de Bella et sa boîte de réception. Je finis par trouver ce que je recherchais : toutes les photos qu'elle avait reçues de la part d'un certain « Bloodsucker ». Hm très original. Ou totalement cliché et puéril. Un vampire qui utilisait Internet pour préparer psychologiquement sa victime, à une attaque tout proche ... Original et réellement étrange. Je parcourus rapidement les photos. Bella dans le bus, Bella dans la rue, Bella qui entre à la fac, Bella qui attend devant la porte de chez elle, Bella en ville avec des amies, Bella au café, Bella qui…embrasse un jeune homme !? J'aurais préféré ne pas la voir celle-ci. Une étrange sensation de jalousie me gagna. Mais je passai bien vite la photo, en grinçant des dents. Bref, que des photos dans ce genre qui défilaient les unes après les autres. Et là, je me figeai sur place. Des photos de notre rencontre, comment était-ce possible ? Je ne pouvais pas avoir été photographié par un autre vampire, sans m'en être rendu compte ni avoir entendu le bruit de l'appareil. Quoi qu'avec le numérique … Ensuite, des photos de moi, seul, le soir où j'étais allé chasser après avoir du vomir tout mon repas humain. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas des photos de cette scène. Ames sensibles, s'abstenir…

Bref, Bella ne m'avait pas dit que c'était grave à ce point là. Elle s'était arrêtée au fait qu'elle pensait être poursuivie par un vampire. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout et j'avais l'étrange pressentiment qu'à présent, plus que jamais, elle était en danger. Ce fut pour cette raison, que je décidai de contacter Jacob. Lui, saurait que faire…

La première sonnerie du téléphone eut à peine le temps de retentir, que déjà, le vampire dont j'étais le plus proche, décrochait. Jacob était clairement un ami pour moi. Non en fait, c'était même au delà. Il était plus une famille que les Cullen, pour moi. Oui, il était un frère. L'un des rares êtres en ce bas monde, en qui je faisais une confiance aveugle.

**« Edward ! Ca faisait longtemps. »**

**« Oh pas tant que ça. A peine huit ans. »**

**« Ah ouais en fait ça va. C'est toujours moins qu'notre record de vingt ans. »**

**« Parce que j'ai tué ta cible. »**

**« Ouais … j'oublie pas que j'dois me venger. »**

Notre étrange conversation que seuls deux vieux vampires pouvaient comprendre, se poursuivit encore quelques secondes avant que Jacob lui-même, ne décide d'entrer dans le vif du sujet en me demandant pour quelle raison j'avais décidé de l'appeler. Il n'avait jamais été du genre patient et je me demandais s'il l'avait même été de son vivant; J'avais du mal à penser que oui, tant ce n'était pas raccord avec l'être qu'il était. L'être et sa personnalité.

**« J'aurais besoin de renseignements sur un vampire assez doué pour me photographier sans que je ne m'en rende compte. »**

J'entendis un léger sifflement appréciateur au bout du fil. Ce qui eut le don de me faire lever les yeux au ciel, avant que je ne lâche un soupir excédé, qui eut pour effet de faire rire mon interlocuteur. Il aimait se moquer de moi. C'était le cas depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés, quelques siècles plus tôt. Quand nous étions ensemble, nous passions tout notre temps à nous balancer des vacheries en pleine figure, encore et encore. C'était une amitié fraternelle, assez mouvementée et bourrue.

**« Et pourquoi il te fait ça ? »**

**« Hm sans doute parce que je contrecarre ses plans. Il a pour cible une humaine autour de laquelle il tourne depuis pas mal d'années. Il a tué plusieurs membres de sa famille. Mais ce que je trouve le plus étrange, c'est qu'il prenne la peine de la photographier et de lui envoyer les photos ensuite. »**

**« Les vampires sadiques et tueurs en séries ça existe. Bon et en quoi ça te concerne ? »**

Et voilà, il venait de mettre le doigt sur le problème. Ce vampire était décidément trop doué pour être vrai. Presque un malheur pour moi qui espérait lui cacher quelques détails. Ou alors, c'était qu'il me connaissait de trop. Il n'avait pas besoin que je lui fasse un dessin, pour qu'il comprenne que quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire. Depuis quand Edward le vampire froid, sanguinaire et solitaire, prenait-il la peine de s'attarder auprès d'une humaine ? Ce n'était pas moi et je m'attendais bien à ce qu'il ne me comprenne pas.

**« Ne pose pas de question. J'aimerais juste savoir qui est ce vampire ! »**

Je l'entendis rire à l'autre bout du fil. Il n'était pas idiot et comprenait de plus en plus, ce qu'il en était. Même s'il était forcément à mille lieux de la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que j'étais amoureux de l'humaine que je tentais d'aider par tous les moyens possibles.

**« Bon ok ! J'vais voir ça dans ma base de données et j'te rappelle dans cinq minutes. J'aurais bien fait plus vite ... Mais l'informatique n'est pas encore assez rapide pour nous autres, vampires. »**

Je ris à mon tour et raccrochai, me rallongeant sur le lit en attendant son appel. Jacob était un vampire pour le moins … Particulier. Il occupait son temps 'libre' à répertorier tous les vampires qu'il rencontrait ou dont il entendait parler, pour les enregistrer dans son ordinateur. Il était un peu comme une marie ambulante, avec sa liste bien à lui. Il ajoutait toutes les rumeurs qui les concernaient. Il faisait également office de police, avec une sorte de 'casier judiciaire'. Tel vampire était un adepte du viol pendant ses repas. Tel autre ne se nourrissait que de jeunes vierges. Et tel autre encore, ne tuait que pour son propre plaisir. Il avait également monté des arbres généalogiques. Il savait qui était le créateur de qui, les frères et sœurs etc. Bref, Jacob savait bien des choses et était le mieux placé pour m'aider.

Quatre minutes et trente secondes précisément, plus tard, mon téléphone dernier cri vibra et je décrochai. Jacob ne fit pas dans la dentelle.

**« Un conseil Ed', qui que soit cette humaine, dégage et vite ! »**

**« A ce point ? » **Demandai-je en grimaçant.

**« Pire encore ! Il s'agit d'un dénommé Laurent. C'est un nomade d'origine française et … Accroche toi bien … Il a plus de 1000 ans. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi il faut que tu te tires au plus vite ? Même moi j'pourrais rien face à lui. »**

**« Il faut que tu m'aides Jack … »**

Un long silence accueillit ma requête presque désespéré. Il me connaissait mieux que personne et devait donc déjà se douter de quelque chose, concernant Bella et moi. D'autant plus qu'il n'était vraiment pas dans mes habitudes d'aider qui que ce soit. Et encore moins une humaine. Je ne considérais les Hommes, que comme des repas ambulants.

**« L'humaine hein ? C'est pas un de tes repas ambulant n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Tu as visé juste… »**

**« Tu m'déçois frère ! Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part. Bref passe me voir rapidement qu'on mette au point un plan. »**

**« Elle ne risque rien hm ? »**

**« J'en doute. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Et encore moins si t'es plus là. Il se sentira ainsi, moins menacé. »**

**« Ok je pars dès maintenant alors. »**

Une fois mon téléphone raccroché et de nouveau dans la poche de mon manteau, j'éteignis l'ordinateur de Bella et filai par la fenêtre. Le soleil était couché depuis quelques minutes, laissant place à l'obscurité. L'humaine n'était pas encore rentrée, c'était sans doute mieux. Je ne savais même pas quand je serais de retour. Ni même si je serais de retour …

* * *

**Oui, je l'ai fais. J'ai fais partir Edward. Et en plus, j'ai fais de Jacob un vampire et meilleur ami/frère, d'Edward. J'entends déjà les hués désabusées de la team Jacob le loup et peut-être même des anti-Jacob. Alors plutôt que de me prendre vraiment des tomates cette fois ci, je vais aller me cacher dans un trou de souris et attendre votre verdict qui, j'en suis sûre, arrivera sous forme de review. Ne me tapez pas, je n'ai rien fais de mal ! *va se cacher dans son trou de souris, jusqu'au prochain chapitre*.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Eh voilààà. En temps et en heure, voici le nouveau chapitre :) Comme à chaque fois, je vous remercie toutes de suivre ma fiction encore et encore. Et ce, même si j'ai totalement changé le Jacob que l'on connait si bien. Ahah, j'avais peur des réactions. Mais finalement ça a été. Plus de positif que de négatif, ce qui me rassure ;) Je pense avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews (encore merci pour celles ci !) et maintenant je réponds rapidement aux guests :**

_**Marie; **_**ravie que tu aimes mon histoire :) et la vraie vraie réaction de Bella arrivera dans le prochain chapitre. Même si on la retrouve un peu ici ...**

_**Cassy-chou; **_**je dois avouer que tu m'as fais un peu peur ... Encore un peu et je revoyais tout ce chapitre pour éviter tes foudres ... Mais euh ... Auteure sadique un jour, auteure sadique toujours. Le B/E revient très prochainement promis ! Disons que là on va surtout avoir du J/E. Mais je te laisse découvrir ça. Et pour savoir ce qu'est Bella ... Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite tout de suite, je le crains ! Pas taper ? :(**

_**lili69; **_**vraiment contente que l'idée te plaise ! J'avais un peu peur mais finalement, plutôt à tort. :)**

**_Sand049_; tu me donnes envie d'intégrer Alice à l'histoire toi ... mdr. En fait non ... Edward ne revient pas. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ainsi que ça va se passer. Mais je te laisse découvrir :p **

**Je crois n'avoir rien oublié ni personne. Donc ... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Le Manoir.**

**PDV de Bella**

Il était parti … Simplement comme ça … Sans un mot, sans rien. Et tout ça, après que nous nous soyons embrassés. Etait-ce là la raison de son départ ? Ca n'aurait finalement rien de surprenant. Tout simplement parce que depuis le début, il me faisait bien sentir combien une relation entre nous, était exclue. Et je pouvais parfaitement comprendre ça. Non seulement j'étais une humaine stupide et inutile, qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui qui était si grandiose, si unique, si … Désespérément parfait. Un vampire ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à une humaine. Encore moins à moi. J'étais à peu près certaine d'être aussi invisible qu'une souris perdue dans un troupeau de moutons. Non, sérieusement … La seule chose qui l'attirait sincèrement chez moi, c'était mon sang. Je ne pouvais pas penser autrement. Pas même après ce qu'il m'avait lui-même affirmé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était parti. Je ne savais pas pour quelle raison … Mais je ne doutais pas que c'était définitif. Il avait du se lasser de la stupide humaine que j'étais. Oui … C'était probablement ça. Et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir après tout. Un être tel que lui, n'aurait même jamais du poser les yeux sur moi. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses ...

**PDV d'Edward**

Les Stanley vivant dans l'état de Washington, je ne mis guère longtemps à me rendre chez Jacob, qui vivait en Alaska, non loin des Denali, qui étaient une grande famille de vampires … Végétariens. Comme les Cullen, en gros. Ce qui avait le don de me faire horreur. Comment pouvait-on vivre simplement de sang animal ? Ce n'était pas ainsi que c'était supposé se passer chez les vampires. Les humains étaient là pour nous servir de repas. Alors pourquoi se contenter du sang ... D'animaux ? L'idée seule, suffisait à me dégoûter.

Après quelques heures de course, je me trouvais enfin sur le territoire de Jack. Il faisait terriblement froid. Détail que je ne remarquais que par la couleur grisâtre du ciel et la végétation recouverte de neige et de glace. Je n'eus aucun mal à trouver la demeure de Jacob, puisque j'y étais déjà venu à plusieurs reprises, dans le passé. Sa maison n'en n'était pas vraiment une car il s'agissait en réalité, d'un immense manoir de style gothique, de plusieurs étages. Oui il était le genre de vampire à adorer le style gothique, mais croyez moi, nous n'étions pas tous comme ça. Nous n'entrions pas tous dans le cliché des vampires. Le manoir se trouvait au bord d'immenses falaises aux pieds desquelles, se trouvait l'océan glacial, qui nous entourait. Du bord de ces falaises, l'on pouvait voir sans mal les glaciers qui faisaient face à la demeure. Cette vision était à couper le souffle –pour qui en aurait encore un-. Et je comprenais que Jacob ait choisit ces lieux pour poursuivre tranquillement son éternité. Sans prendre le temps d'admirer les lieux, je me dirigeai résolument vers l'immense manoir. Une nouvelle journée avait commencé. Mais je doutais que Jacob soit en train de dormir. Lui, devait vivre en journée, au vu de la météo du pays. Les rayons de soleil dans le coin, devaient être aussi rares que les pingouins dans le désert.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'arriver sur le seuil de la porte noire, que déjà, celle-ci s'ouvrait sur mon hôte. J'étais content de le revoir après ces quelques années passées loin l'un de l'autre. Même s'il n'était pas rare, loin de là même, que l'on ne se voit pas pendant un laps de temps aussi long, voir bien plus. C'était même banal pour nous. Lui aussi semblait ravit de me retrouver, même si les circonstances qui m'amenaient ne lui plaisaient pas outre mesure. Je pouvais presque le deviner à son regard brun foncé, qu'il posait sur moi en cet instant. A la fois sévère et surpris.

Quelques petites secondes plus tard, nous étions installés dans son salon, un verre de sang à la main. Non pas d'alcool, ce n'est pas vraiment son truc à lui. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion fade et inutile, il finit par aborder le sujet qui nous intéressait réellement. Celui qui m'avait fait venir jusqu'à lui. Il n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot pendant des heures. Il avait besoin d'aller droit au but. Et c'était une chose que j'appréciais évidemment beaucoup chez lui.

**« Alors Ed'… si tu me racontais tout depuis le début ? »**

Sans me faire prier, je commençai par ma rencontre avec Bella et terminai par le fait que je lui avais dis que je l'aiderais. Le tout, en passant par tout ce que je savais à propos de ce vampire qui semblait lui tourner autour. Pendant tout le temps que dura mon récit, Jacob ne détourna pas une fois le regard de moi, le visage parfaitement impassible. Quand j'eus fini, il reprit la parole.

**« Cette humaine, elle représente quoi pour toi ? »**

A cette question, je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir gêné. Ce que je ressentais pour Bella, n'était vraiment pas le genre de chose dont je pouvais me vanter. Et je savais par avance, que mon ami n'allait vraiment pas apprécier la vérité. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, les humains n'avaient jamais été rien de plus que des repas vivants. Et là, je venais de mettre en doute des siècles de certitudes et de ce que l'on appelait nous même "la normalité" et "la logique" des vampires et des raisons pour lesquelles nous existions.

**« Quelle importance ? » **Finis-je par demander en soupirant doucement.

**« J'veux une bonne raison de t'aider dans cette périlleuse aventure. »**

**« Elle…compte beaucoup pour moi. Et je sais que tu ne le comprends pas, j'en suis désolé. »**

Un sourire d'empathie, apparut sur les lèvres de Jack.

**« J'dois avouer qu'ça me surprend énormément, venant de toi. Toi qui prends tant de plaisir à tuer les humains et qui se retrouve comme ça, prêt à tout pour sauver l'un d'eux. Quelle horreur ! Mais bon … tu es mon frère depuis plus de quatre siècles et je te connais mieux que n'importe qui. Si tu tiens tant à elle, c'est qu'elle doit être géniale…dans son genre. »**

Remarque qui me fit sourire. Détail qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

**« Elle compte pas beaucoup pour toi ... T'en es totalement accro ! » **S'exclama-t-il en riant, tandis que je grimaçais légèrement devant cette vérité. Il n'était pas supposé ce moquer de moi. Je le vivais déjà assez mal comme cela.

**« Alors tu veux bien m'aider ? » **Demandai-je pour couper court à son éclat de rire.

**« Bien sûr que oui ! Non seulement t'es mon frère et meilleur ami depuis très longtemps, mais en plus j'ai toujours une dette envers toi. »**

Lui et moi, savions de quoi il parlait. Mais il s'agissait d'une affaire que nous préférions tout deux oublier. Parce que ça faisait parti d'un passé qu'il fallait vraiment laisser derrière nous. Ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée que de ressasser ces épisodes là … Ils nous rappelaient d'où nous venions et que nous n'étions peut-être pas totalement sorti de ça.

**« Ca te dérange pas, si j'me renseigne sur ton humaine ? »**

Je répondis par la négative. Alors, il quitta la pièce, n'omettant pas de préciser où se trouvait le garde manger. Inutile, je le savais déjà. Il y avait des quantités énormes, de sang, dans une chambre froide. Mais en plus de ça, Jacob s'était composé une sorte de harem. Une dizaine de jolies jeunes femmes qui occupaient plusieurs pièces du manoir, au dessus de nos têtes. Elles ne lui servaient pas uniquement de repas…En effet, il était le genre de vampires à ne pas voir où était le problème à coucher avec des humaines. Pour ma part, je n'avais jamais pu m'y résoudre. Ne serait-ce que parce que je ne les avais jamais trouvées intéressantes de ce point de vue là.

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent, sans que je ne vois, ou très peu, Jacob. Il semblait trop occupé dans les recherches poussées qu'il effectuait pour mon propre compte, pour m'accorder du temps. Ce ne fut que deux mois et demi après mon arrivée chez lui, début juillet, qu'il me reparla de cette histoire qui m'avait amené. J'aurais pu m'impatienter pendant tout ce temps. Mais ce n'était pas dans la nature vampirique, que de trouver le temps long. Sans doute parce que nous avions, de toute façon, l'éternité devant nous.

**« Il faut que je vois ton humaine. »**

Perspective qui ne me réjouissais pas du tout et il le vit dans mon regard. Ce qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel.

**« Oh allez ! Fais-moi confiance, je ne la toucherai pas. C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à résister à une jolie fille. Mais je sais qu'elle compte pour toi, alors même pas un petit croc ! »**

Contre toute attente, c'est lui qui gagna. Ca ne me tentait pas du tout … Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de son aide. Alors je ne pouvais pas le ralentir dans toute cette histoire, dans laquelle je l'avais moi-même fais entrer.

Aussitôt que j'eus acquiescé de la tête, il disparut, direction Forks où vivait Bella. Les heures filèrent sans que je ne m'inquiète. Ce qui ne fut plus le cas, après deux jours sans nouvelles. Je ne comprenais pas qu'il ne fasse pas signe. Et puis, six jours après son départ, il fit sa réapparition. Je détectai sa présence alors qu'il était encore bien loin du manoir. Tout comme je détectai le fait qu'il n'était pas seul et je reconnus l'odeur de la personne qui se trouvait avec lui. Excédé, je m'enfonçai davantage dans le fauteuil de cuir noir qui se trouvait derrière le bureau de Jacob, face à la fenêtre et dos à la porte. Je ne me retournai pas quand ils entrèrent.

**« Juste la voir hein ? » **Lâchai-je, sur un ton irrité.

J'entendis un léger rire dans mon dos et à côté, le raté d'un battement de cœur. Je me retournai pour lancer un regard noir à Jacob, qui se contenta de sourire, de toute évidence fier de lui. Ensuite, je tournai les yeux vers Bella, totalement figée, sur le pas de la porte et un regard incertain posé sur moi.

* * *

**Une petite review pour la route peut-être ? :) Histoire que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé, comme toujours.**

**Et maintenant, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine les filles. Et à dimanche prochain ! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Qui dit dimanche, dit nouveau chapitre de ma fiction ! Je vais faire bref parce que je n'ai pas trop le temps. Je remercie encore toutes mes lectrices qui me suivent avec attention et à celles qui laissent de gentilles reviews !**

**_lili69_; tu as envoyé 3 reviews ou c'est moi qui rêve totalement ? XD merci en tout cas et j'adore couper à des moments critiques ... Et ça risque de ne pas changer, ahah.**

**_Cassy-chou;_ je trouve ces petites insultes tellement mignonnes, mdr. Je les prends bien je crois. Parce que j'assume le fait de vous faire subir tant de suspens, ahah, désolée. -oupas- Pour Jacob, je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais faire de lui. Peut-être que tu l'aimeras moins au fil du temps. Ou l'inverse !**

**_Sand049_; un grand merci à toi ! Oui ils se sont rapidement retrouvés. La fiction tourne quand même autour d'eux, mdr. Maintenant, les 'vraies' retrouvailles ...**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les fiiiiiilles.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Froid et vide.**

D'un mouvement souple et rapide, Jacob entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau en acajou noir, à demi tourné vers moi. Il fit signe à Bella de venir s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du bureau. Mais elle refusa, restant plantée sur le pas de la porte. Son regard était posé sur moi, de la même façon que le mien ne trouvait pas la force de se détourner de son visage. En fait, on ne se quittait pas du regard même si je m'adressais à Jack en cet instant. J'avais des envies de meurtres. Et toutes ces envies étaient tournées vers mon très cher ami, qui ne le serait bientôt plus, s'il continuait à se jouer ainsi de moi.

**« Fallait que je la protège, non ? »**

**« Je croyais qu'elle ne risquait rien dans l'immédiat ! »** Marmonnai-je d'un ton agacé.

**« Oui eh bien j'ai commencé à penser que c'était pour bientôt. »**

Je tournai un bref regard noir dans sa direction, avant de me tourner de nouveau vers Bella. Il faisait ses propres plans dans son coin, sans même songer à me concerter pour me tenir informé. J'ignorais ses raisons et je doutais même qu'il en ait. Et c'était d'autant plus frustrant.

**« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? »**

**« T'aurais été capable de t'y rendre le plus vite possible et t'aurais été tué. »**

Etait-il réellement obligé de dire ce genre de vérité devant Bella ? Je pensais que non. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'elle puisse réaliser l'état dans lequel j'étais en train de me mettre pour elle ou à cause d'elle. Il savait que j'étais en train de développer une addiction qui n'avait pas lieu d'exister, pour cette charmante jeune femme. Et je savais également, qu'il n'approuvait pas.

**« Et qu'est-ce qui était pour bientôt ? »**

**« Sa transformation. » **

Aussitôt, je tournai un regard stupéfait vers lui. Il était peut-être vraiment temps qu'il me mette au courant de tout ce qu'il avait et que moi, de mon côté, j'ignorais. Il m'avait un peu trop mit de côté, alors que c'était moi qui l'avait jeté dans cette histoire. Il prenait peut être un peu trop cette histoire à coeur, à mon goût.

**« Je croyais qu'il voulait la tuer. »**

**« Il n'y a que vous qui avez pensé ça. Moi, j'ai plutôt toujours pensé qu'il voulait faire d'elle sa compagne ou un truc dans ce goût là. C'est comme ça ! »**

**« Pourquoi moi ? Choisie pour quoi faire ? » **Demanda brusquement Bella.

Je tournai à nouveau, le regard vers elle. Cette question me rappela celle qu'elle m'avait posée quelques temps auparavant, lorsque j'avais pris la décision de ne pas lui faire de mal et même, de l'aider. Elle souffrait d'un important manque de confiance en elle, ça crevait les yeux. Moi, je pouvais parfaitement comprendre pourquoi elle et pas une autre. Mais ça, je n'allais pas le lui dire. Ce serait me couvrir de ridicule et perdre toute crédibilité dans le rôle du méchant ... Jacob tourna un léger regard vers elle avant de porter de nouveau son attention sur moi.

**« C'est elle qu'il veut pour compagne et aucune autre ! Peut-être que l'odeur de son sang l'a attiré plus qu'autre chose. T'avais pas précisé qu'elle sentait aussi bon Ed ! »**

Le regard noir que je lui lançai, le fit plus rire qu'autre chose. Et je pu voir, du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme se figer. L'idée que son sang puisse attirer deux vampires, ne devait pas lui plaire. Et je le comprenais d'ailleurs.

Maintenant je comprenais mieux. Il n'y avait même plus de question à se poser tant ce genre de chose arrivait bien trop souvent. Des vampires qui en avaient assez d'être seuls et qui décidaient de se créer un, ou une, compagnon pour l'éternité. Pour se faire, ils choisissaient des êtres dès leur naissance et les surveillaient de près jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident que l'âge était correct pour la transformation.

**« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tue tous ceux qui l'entourent ? »**

**« Je sais pas encore avec certitude. Mais j'pense qu'il croit qu'une fois seule, elle sera heureuse de devenir un vampire, pour échapper aux douleurs humaines. Seule, elle n'a plus de réelle raison de rester une humaine. Et … Il faut que tu saches que … L'arbre généalogique de cette jeune personne, est très intéressant … »**

Je ne compris pas un traitre mot de ses paroles. Mieux, je finis par arquer les sourcils en voyant qu'il ne voulait pas m'en dire plus. Bella eut une réaction qui aurait eut de quoi me surprendre si j'y avais prêté plus attention. Elle grinça des dents et gigota faiblement sur son siège. Il y avait un détail sur elle, qu'elle ne m'avait apparemment jamais soufflé. Mais mon regard était maintenant rivé sur Jack, et je ne fis pas vraiment attention à l'humaine.

**« Traduction ? »**

**« Disons …Qu'elle n'est pas humaine à cent pour cent. Mais à … 80 ? »**

Totalement sonné, je posai un regard choqué sur Bella, qui ne bougeait plus et se contentait de me fixer, regard vide. Un silence d'incompréhension, fini par tomber dans le bureau. J'allais poser la question à Jacob, de savoir en quoi le sang de l'humaine n'était pas … Totalement humain. Mais il me coupa bien vite.

**« Bon ! C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as bu du s…que tu t'es nourris Edward ? »**

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène. Parfois il se comportait comme un père poule. Il était pourtant loin d'être mon père. Mais sa question et la colère qu'elle provoquait en moi, eurent au moins le mérite de me faire penser à autre chose et à ne pas ressasser l'idée que Bella n'était pas totalement humaine.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »**

**« Oh rien, j'voulais juste m'assurer que la demoiselle n'était pas en danger. »**

Nouveau regard dans sa direction, cette fois agacé. Il semblait retenir avec peine, un sourire moqueur. Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, je me levai en soupirant et me dirigeai vers Bella.

**« Je vais lui montrer sa chambre. »**

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, j'entraînai la jeune femme, dans le couloir, une main légère posée sur le haut de son dos. Sans hésiter, je l'entraînai à l'étage supérieur où se trouvaient les chambres d'amis. Jacob dormait dans une chambre glaciale, à l'étage en dessous. Quant à son harem, il vivait au troisième et au quatrième. Arrivé devant une chambre parmi tant d'autres et qui se trouvait juste à côté de la mienne, j'ouvris la porte et lançai un regard autour de Bella. Je fronçai les sourcils.

**« Il ne t'a pas laissé prendre d'affaires ? »**

**« Il ne m'a pas dis combien de temps je resterais ici. Tu le sais toi ? »**

Aussitôt, je me renfrognai. Ce n'était décidément pas un endroit fait pour elle.

**« Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. »**

**« Tu veux dire jusqu'à ce que vous vous soyez débarrassé de ce vampire ? »**

**« En gros c'est ça. **Je lâchai un léger soupir. **Bon…je vais te trouver des vêtements. »**

Rapidement, je m'éloignai, laissant Bella seule dans l'entrée de cette chambre qui serait la sienne pendant quelques temps. Je descendis un étage et croisai Jacob qui avait entendu ma brève conversation avec l'humaine, car il me tendait déjà une pile de vêtements. Inutile de lui demander d'où ils venaient. Je doutais qu'ils soient à sa sœur, qui vivait à quelques petits mètres de son manoir. Ils étaient sans doute aux filles de son harem.

Je m'en emparai, m'éloignai et remontai à l'étage supérieur. Bella était postée devant la fenêtre de la chambre et avait le regard perdu dans le paysage blanc, qui s'offrait à elle. De là, l'on pouvait voir les glaciers et l'océan qui se trouvait à leurs pieds. En silence, je posai les vêtements sur le bord de son lit et me retournai, avec l'intention de partir.

**« Pourquoi tu es parti sans prévenir ? » **Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Je savais que c'était une chose qu'elle n'avait pas comprit et encore moins accepté. Il fallait dire que partir et ne plus donner de nouvelles pendant près de trois mois, ce n'était pas une chose qui se faisait couramment chez les humains. Ce que j'avais tendance à oublier, moi qui étais habitué à disparaître pendant des mois, voir des années, sans me soucier de quiconque. Parce que pour nous les vampires, le temps ne représentait rien. Trois mois chez un humain c'était comme trois petites secondes parmi tant d'autres, pour les êtres de ma race. Je me retournai vers Bella qui, elle, semblait toujours perdue dans la contemplation du paysage. Pourtant, je vis ses mâchoires se contracter, signe qu'elle n'était pas totalement impassible au sujet de la conversation.

**« Je n'ai pas pensé que c'était important. »**

Enfin, elle se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard noir.

**« Je pensais que les vampires étaient plus intelligents que ça. » **Grommela-t-elle.

**« Ce qui signifie ? »**

**« Que tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Maintenant si tu pouvais sortir, ça m'arrangerais. J'aimerais me changer. »**

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part -de toute façon que dire puisque j'étais perdu ?- elle se dirigea résolument vers le lit où l'attendait la pile de vêtements. Elle prit alors le premier qui venait et le déplia, comme au ralenti, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Je compris pourquoi en voyant la robe très moulante, violette, qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. J'eus tant de mal à retenir le rire qui arrivait, que j'émis un léger bruit de gorge que je retins trop tard. Bella me lança un regard furieux avant de m'ignorer et d'inspecter le reste des vêtements, pendant que je m'éloignais. Je quittai la chambre et fermai la porte derrière moi. Au lieu de partir, je restai là, à attendre qu'elle se change. Je finis par entendre qu'elle avait terminé, quelques minutes plus tard, et entrai de nouveau, sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte.

Je me figeai littéralement sur place, le regard posé sur Bella, qui semblait trop gênée pour être en colère contre mon arrivé soudaine. Moi, j'étais trop stupéfait pour me moquer. Elle portait une tunique large, avec manches mi-longues, jaune, resserrée à la taille par une large ceinture de cuir noir. Dessous, un legging opaque, noir, qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu porter ce genre de tenue. Habituellement, elle ne portait que des jeans et des T-shirt, avec une veste en cuir. Ce qui lui allait à ravir aussi, évidemment.

**« J'ai de la chance elle a à peu près le même gabarit que moi…elle est juste un peu trop grande. J'ai l'air ridicule mais je ne peux pas me plaindre…Au fait, à qui sont ces vêtements ? »**

Trop grande, ce n'était pas difficile puisque Bella ne devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante cinq, ce que je n'avais jamais spécialement remarqué jusque là. Je parvins, avec difficulté, à me recomposer un visage impassible. J'étais néanmoins surpris par ce que je crus lire dans ses yeux. Elle semblait connaître la réponse à sa question et attendait un minimum d'honnêteté de ma part. Mais certaines choses devaient rester secrètes…

**« Je ne vois pas en quoi tu es ridicule. Et c'est sans importance. Je la remercierai de ta part. Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre ? »**

Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'ambiance tendue qu'il y avait entre nous depuis nos « retrouvailles ». Ca n'avait jamais été ainsi entre nous et ça ne me plaisais vraiment pas. Alors que j'aurais sans doute du m'en réjouir … Et puis je songeai que, dans le fond, on ne devait pas s'attendre à mieux entre une humaine et un vampire.

**« Si…mais j'ai, plus que jamais, l'impression que c'est impossible. »**

**« Dis toujours. »**

**« J'ai besoin de toi… »**

* * *

**rhôô n'est-elle pas trop choux ? Et on apprend maintenant de façon officielle, que Bella n'est pas totalement humaine. Mais qu'est-elle exactement ? Patience patience les filles. On en voit le bout de nous inquiétez pas pour ça !**

**Sinon, vous avez aimé ? Laissez vos reviews pour me dire ça ! Et en attendant d'en recevoir, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à dimanche prochain sans faute :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Piouuu il est tard ! Me voilà pour le nouveau chapitre, enfin. Encore merci à toutes de me suivre et pour vos reviews ! Et merci à Rosina12 qui suit maintenant ma fiction et qui l'a mise en favorites ! :D Maintenant, voici une réponse aux invités :**

**_lili69_; n'empêche que trois reviews ça fait plaisir :P ! et merci pour celle ci. _Sand049_; un tout grand merci à toi également, pour ta review. Je suis ravie, bien entendu, que la fin de mon chapitre t'ai plus à ce point là ! _Cassy-chou_; Tes reviews ont le don de me faire rire ! Merci pour ça et merci d'en poster aussi régulièrement ! :D Pauvre petit Jacob ... Il n'a rien fait de mal pourtant (a)**

**Et maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Relation impossible.**

Un moment plus tard, nous étions étendus sur son lit, l'un contre l'autre. Inutile d'imaginer quoi que ce soit, il ne s'était strictement rien passé ! C'était exactement le genre de chose que je ne voulais vraiment pas et je n'avais toujours pas changé d'avis ! Et je ne doutais pas qu'elle en était parfaitement consciente et qu'elle m'en voulait plus ou moins pour ça. Chose qui ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid pour être tout à fait honnête. Ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment gentil de ma part, mais je m'en fichais. Je n'étais pas réputé pour ma gentillesse en tout cas. C'était le moins que l'on pouvait en dire. Bref, nous étions donc installés l'un contre l'autre, front contre front. Mes yeux étaient à demi clos tandis que j'humais continuellement son parfum. Ce n'était que maintenant que je m'en rendais compte à présent, m'avait sincèrement manqué pendant ces deux mois et demi. Comment tout ce qui la concernait de façon plus ou moins directe à vrai dire. Elle m'avait manqué pour tout ce qui faisait d'elle, celle qu'elle était. Tout simplement.

Installés ainsi, nous ne parlions pas, les mots semblaient parfaitement inutiles et totalement déplacés dans une telle situation. L'instant me semblait presque trop magique, pour être interrompu par des mots inutiles. Les doigts de Bella, légers comme des ailes de papillon, parcouraient longuement et lentement, ma petite personne. Ils étaient présents sur mon visage, passaient de mon front à mes lèvres et continuaient ainsi leur parcours, sans jamais vraiment s'interrompre. Presque malgré moi, je souriais tant l'instant était parfait et me faisait un bien fou.

**« Je devrais te détester non ? » **Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, après un long moment de silence.

**« Ce serait bien oui. »**

Ma franchise devait sans doute la déconcerter. Mais je ne voyais pas de raison de lui mentir là dessus. Si elle me haïssait, tout serait plus facile. Pour elle comme pour moi. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas, pourquoi, elle ne me détestait pas comme elle l'aurait pourtant du. J'étais tout ce qu'elle devrait haïr du plus profond de son être : un vampire froid et cruel qui prenait plaisir à tuer des humains. Vu ce qu'elle traversait à cause d'un être comme moi, elle devrait détester ma race. Au lieu de cela, elle était toujours là, à mes côtés, avec des gestes de tendresse de plus en plus fréquents. Comme si c'était on ne peut plus normal et naturel. Je ne la comprenais vraiment pas et c'était d'autant plus frustrant pour moi, qui avais toujours l'habitude de tout comprendre.

**« Je n'y arrive pas. »** Lâcha-t-elle finalement, interrompant le nouveau silence qui s'était installé.

**« Tu as essayé au moins ? » **Demandai-je, ironique.

**« De toute mes forces. **Avoua-t-elle sans hésiter, se retenant de rire avant de reprendre rapidement son sérieux. Son visage retrouva une grimace douloureuse. **Mais le soir où j'étais censée te dire comment je connaissais l'existence de ta race, cette nuit-là où tu m'as épargnée…j'ai été surprise et curieuse. Et ensuite, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Comment te détester ? »**

Je devais bien reconnaitre que je n'avais pas fais grand-chose pour qu'elle me déteste. Je pensais que j'avais bien trop facilement oublié qu'elle n'était après tout qu'une humaine. Sa race se liait avec facilité, aux autres êtres vivants –ou morts en l'occurrence-. Leurs sentiments apparaissaient très vite et ensuite, ils oubliaient tout aussi rapidement. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas des vampires. Nous, nous ne ressentions pas facilement, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, de sentiments. Mais dès lors que cela arrivait, impossible d'oublier ou de faire disparaître ce genre d'émotion. La mémoire exemplaire de ma race, nous empêchait d'oublier. En résumé, je n'oublierais jamais Bella, alors que je disparaîtrais de sa mémoire dès que j'aurais quitté sa vie. La race humaine était si étrange pour moi. J'avais totalement oublié ce que c'était que d'être humain.

Les secondes, puis les minutes passèrent, sans qu'aucun de nous ne pense utile d'interrompre le silence qui s'était installé. A croire que nous partagions réellement la même passion pour les moments comme celui là, où aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Finalement, Bella parla la première. Apparemment, elle avait besoin d'éclaircir certains points. Et discuter avec elle, ne me dérangeait pas. Sans doute aidé par le fait que sa voix avait le don de m'apaiser, comme de me faire perdre la tête.

**« Edward, tu dors ? »**

**« Non…** »

**« Je viens de réaliser que je ne connais pas grand chose sur ta race. Ni sur toi… »**

**« C'est vrai. Tu n'as qu'à me poser des questions. Je tâcherai d'y répondre. »**

**« Merci…Hm commençons par la plus simple … Tu as quel âge ? »**

Un lent sourire s'épanouit sur mon visage, à cette première question. C'était ça une question simple pour elle ? Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'avais perdu le compte de mon âge. Ca n'avait plus de réelle importance une fois le premier siècle passé. Mais je connaissais ma date de naissance, heureusement. Alors un rapide calcul mental me permit de répondre à Belle, sans tarder. J'avais l'impression d'entendre la jeune femme retenir son souffle, alors qu'elle attendait ma réponse avec impatience.

**« 26 ans depuis 1602. Ce qui me fait 436 ans. »**

Un long silence accueillit ma réponse. Pendant un moment, je crus qu'elle s'était endormie. Mais un bref regard dans sa direction m'apprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était juste … Totalement choquée. Sa bouche était entrouverte en O parfait et ses yeux écarquillés. Cette moue sur son visage, m'amusa au plus haut point. Et pourtant, je n'en montrai rien et ne fis pas le moindre commentaire non plus.

**« Woaw…et qui t'a transformé ? Pourquoi ? »**

**« Une femme qui voulait faire de moi son compagnon. Le coup classique chez les vampires. Mais c'était plutôt un harem qu'elle était en train de se faire. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Jacob qui, lui, va sur ses 523 ans. Elle l'a transformé aussi. Ce qui fait de lui mon frère. Les liens sont très importants chez les vampires … »**

Pendant un moment, je pu la voir réfléchir avec intensité. Ses sourcils étaient froncé, laissant apparaître cette charmante petite ride entre eux.

**« En clair … Si Jacob est ton frère … Cette femme peut être considérée comme étant ta mère ? **Sa moue dégoûtée me fit rire. Mais sans tarder, elle reprit.** Et maintenant elle est où ? »**

**« Moui on peut dire ça comme ça … Mais ce genre de lien n'empêche absolument pas aux vampires de … Eh bien de coucher ensemble. Au contraire même. C'est très … »**

**« Hey ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus sur … Ca, là ! Répond à mon autre question. »**

Je levai les yeux au ciel en ayant l'impression de me retrouver face à une sainte nitouche. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, au vu des photos que j'avais pu voir. De toute évidence, elle avait eut un petit ami, peu de temps avant mon entrée dans sa vie. Peut-être même était-elle encore avec lui … Non, elle n'agirait pas de la sorte avec moi, si c'était le cas ! Alors pourquoi éprouvais-je cette nouvelle pincée de jalousie, au fond de moi ? C'était inattendu et ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas du tout.

**« Sans doute en train de se créer un nouvel harem, ailleurs. On ne l'a plus revu depuis qu'on s'est échappés il y a plus de trois siècles. Elle n'a jamais cherché à nous retrouver ... Je pense qu'on est plus de mâles que de femelles avec le nombre d'hommes qu'elle transforme régulièrement. »**

Un nouveau silence se fit. J'avais l'étrange impression que Bella hésitait à continuer son interrogatoire, comme si la suite risquait de me déplaire. Et ce fut bel et bien le cas…

**« Tu n'as jamais envisagé de te créer une compagne ? »**

**« Jamais ! » **Répondis-je sans attendre, sur un ton catégorique. Mon ton était tranchant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mette à imaginer des conneries.

« **Pourquoi ? » **Demanda-t-elle, incertaine. Comme si elle craignait de m'irriter ou de m'énerver.

**« Pour quoi faire ? »** Repris-je sur un ton adoucis. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer ou la mettre mal à l'aise, contre toute attente.

« **Tu aurais pu en avoir marre de la solitude. Ou…trouver une personne à ton goût. »**

**« J'aime bien être seul. Et j'ai un train de vie qui pourrait ne pas plaire à beaucoup de monde. »**

Encore une fois, le silence suivit mes paroles. La tension était de plus en plus grande et j'avais presque l'impression d'entendre les rouages du cerveau de Bella, fonctionner à plein régime. J'étais tellement surpris de ses hésitations, que j'ouvris les yeux pour la dévisager. Elle m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle garda les yeux hermétiquement clos, comme pour éviter de croiser mon regard. Je compris instantanément pourquoi, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole. Involontairement, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

**« Une relation entre nous est totalement impossible hein ? »**

**« Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà compris… »**

**« Je m'en doutais. Mais je suis trop stupide pour l'accepter. »** Répondit-elle sur un ton boudeur.

Curieux et étonné, je me redressai sur un coude, la tête posée sur ma main, pour la regarder. Elle rouvrit enfin les yeux lorsque je bougeai et son regard sembla incertain et gêné, tout à la fois. Mais j'y lu aussi du désir, ce qui ne m'aida vraiment pas.

**« Tu n'as pas le choix pourtant. » **Repris-je sur un ton sans appel, les sourcils froncés.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées. Une relation entre un vampire et une humaine était totalement impossible. Surtout pas sur du long terme. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'une humaine voudrait créer la vie au bout d'un moment et refuserait le fait qu'elle vieillisse contrairement à son compagnon. Parce que l'humaine court forcément le risque de mourir alors que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas du vampire. Bref, trop de raisons pour qu'aucune relation ne se créée entre deux personnes de races aussi opposées. Bien sûr il y avait toujours la solution de la transformation. Si j'avais été égoïste, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais proposé. Parce que je ne serais pas contre le fait de la garder avec moi, à mes côtés, pour l'éternité. Mais comme je n'étais pas égoïste –enfin si, mais pas avec elle et pas pour ça- , je n'avais pas envie de lui faire prendre cette décision. De toute façon, je ne doutais pas que lors de la séparation, je serais celui qui souffrirait le plus.

* * *

**Et voilà. Ca se rapproche puis ça s'éloigne. Ils ont chiants ces deux là, ahah. Autant pour moi (a) J'espère que ça vous plait quand même l'évolution de leur aventure ! Et j'attends maintenant que vous me le disiez dans vos reviews, hihi ! Et je vous dis à dimanche prochain les filles :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Il semblerait que je sois coutumière des postages tardifs ! Mais me voilà enfin. C'est tout ce qui compte non ? :( J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Moi, excellente ! J'ai réussis les tests de "simulation de tâches pour l'embauche", d'un emploi que je convoite depuis longtemps. Prochaine étape : l'entretien, le 23 novembre. Croisez les doigts pour moi (a)**

**En attendant, je vous remercie encore une fois, pour vos reviews (si j'ai répondu deux fois aux mêmes reviews, désolée. Je me souviens plus ! mdr) et merci à Chtitou pour la mise en alerte :)**

**Réponse rapide aux guests : _Cassy-cho_u; tes reviews toujours aussi dingues, me font toujours autant rire xD Merciiii pour ça ! Concernant la race de Bella, eh bien non, rien qui ne soit anti-vampire. Je dirais même que c'est tout le contraire ... En tout cas, moi aussi il m'énerve. Incapable de la transformer ... Pfff ... _lili69_; tiens bon, ils seront moins chiants à l'avenir ! xD Merci pour ta review :). _Sand049_; de même, je promets qu'ils seront moins chiants à l'avenir ! D'ailleurs, ils vont aborder un sujet sensible dans le chapitre qui suit (je me marre d'avance :D). Un souci avec Victoria en particulier ? mdr. En tout cas, t'as pas idée comme ça m'a fait plaisir de lire que c'était ça ton petit plaisir de la semaine. Un tout grand merci à toi !**

**Et maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Quand on veut, on peut.**

**« Et si j'ai quand même envie d'essayer ? »** Demanda-t-elle alors, d'une voix plus ferme, à ma grande surprise.

Le silence était retombé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Et si son cœur et sa respiration m'avaient prouvés qu'elle ne dormait pas encore, je ne pu m'empêcher d'être surpris par cette soudaine prise de parole de sa part. Je pensais qu'elle en avait eut assez pour la soirée et qu'elle allait tout simplement dormir enfin. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire "et me laisser tranquille" ... Mais presque.

**« Tu as quel âge ? Vingt trois ans si je me rappelle bien. Je crois qu'en trois ans tu aurais largement le temps de te lasser de moi. »**

Parce qu'à mon époque, une femme n'était jamais plus âgée que son époux. Du moins, les familles de mon rang. A vrai dire, elle était même sa cadette d'au moins dix ans. A mes yeux, si elle venait à être plus âgé que moi, ce serait un véritable choc.

« **Tu acceptes d'essayer alors ? »**

**« Tu vas rapidement déchanter quand tu vas comprendre qu'un vampire et un humain ensemble, c'est impossible. »**

**« Quand on veut on peut. »**

**« Pas pour tout, non… »**

Elle sembla enfin comprendre le message que je tentais de lui faire passer. Sous mon regard insistant, je pu voir ses joues rougir sans tarder. Elle comprenait que le sujet était en train de dériver vers le vrai coeur du problème. Une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore pensé de toute évidence, contrairement à moi. A moins qu'elle n'ait cru, jusque là, que ce n'était pas grand chose ...

« **Tu veux dire que sexuellement…Il n'y a pas que ça qui compte ! »**

Aussitôt, j'éclatai de rire. Malgré elle, elle était tout simplement hilarante. Elle n'apprécia d'ailleurs pas franchement d'être la cause de ma soudaine hilarité. Mai c'était plus fort que moi ... Sa réaction en réalisant de quoi je parlais, était juste trop drôle à voir. Mais au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre, la voix de Jacob, se faisait entendre dans le couloir.

**« Edward est un menteur et un peureux. Les rapports sexuels entre vampires et humains sont tout à fait possibles ! »**

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, trop occupé à rire. Toutefois, je l'entendis parfaitement s'enfuir aussi vite, devinant que son intervention m'avait agacé. Mon regard se fit noir de colère et je lui aurais bien tordu le cou s'il s'était trouvé en face de moi. Fait qu'il devait savoir parfaitement, pour s'être enfuit aussi lâchement. Parfois, il me donnait des envies de meurtres, réelles ...

**« Merci pour ton aide Jake ... »** Lâchai-je à travers mes dents, sans avoir à hausser le ton pour qu'il m'entende.

Je tournai un regard mi-froid mi-inquiet vers Bella qui m'observait, les sourcils froncés. J'espérais qu'il ne lui avait pas mit de stupides idées en tête. A l'instant, elle semblait hésiter entre s'énerver parce que je lui avais menti et me demander pourquoi je l'avais fais. Finalement ce fut tout autre chose qui sorti de sa bouche. Je ne me déridai pas pour autant. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle se mette ce genre de chose en tête alors que moi-même, j'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas y penser, quand j'étais en sa présence.

**« Pourquoi as-tu menti ? Et … Depuis tout à l'heure, il entend tout ce qu'on dit !? T'aurais pas pu me le dire ? Comment je suis supposée le regarder en face maintenant ? »**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la voyais, et l'entendais, s'emballer ainsi et poser plusieurs questions en même temps, tant elle en avait en tête. C'était aussi soudain et violent que quand on venait à retirer le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne, trop sous pression.

**« Je n'ai pas envie de prendre un tel risque. J'ai menti dans l'espoir que tu oublies cette idée stupide ! Et oui il sans doute tout entendu. Mais rassure toi, il en a vu de pire en tant de siècles de "vie" ...** »

Avec un soupir, je m'écartai de Bella pour m'étendre sur le dos, loin d'elle, les bras croisés sous la tête et le regard perdu sur le plafond blanc. Cette conversation ne rimait vraiment à rien et m'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Elle était en train de s'imaginer des choses, qu'elle ne devrait même pas avoir en tête ...

**« Quel serait le risque ? »**

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander de quoi elle parlait, pour comprendre. J'avais peur qu'elle fasse tout pour me détromper. Parce que je n'étais pas tout à fait certain d'avoir la force de résister longtemps si elle se mettait en tête de me prouver par A+B que tout était possible. Mon envie était suffisamment forte et tenace comme cela.

**« Que l'envie de boire ton sang soit la plus forte. »**

**« Mais jusqu'à présent tu as résisté plutôt aisément non ? Je veux dire … par rapport à mon sang. »**

**« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui oui mais je ne sais pas si ça peut aller jusqu'à ce point. Je doute que tu aies envie de prendre le risque de mourir. »**

**« T'en sais rien, t'es pas dans ma tête. »**

Soudain, un gargouillement provenant du ventre de Bella, me fit sourire. Sauvé par le gong, j'avais de la chance. Pour une fois du moins ... Sans attendre, je me levai et lui déclarai que j'allais tâcher de lui trouver à manger. J'étais trop ravi d'avoir une bonne raison pour m'échapper de son interrogatoire pour rester ici une seconde de plus. Mais encore une fois, Jacob me devança. A peine étais-je arrivé en bas, qu'il me tendait déjà un plateau repas. Je le remerciai, en le priant de cesser d'écouter aux portes. Remarque qui le fit rire mais il acquiesça aussitôt, sans faire de vague. C'était un truc cool chez lui ... Rapidement, je remontai à la chambre de Bella pour lui donner son repas. Elle ne sembla pas vraiment surprise de voir de la nourriture humaine.

**« Il y a des humains ici ? » **Me demanda-t-elle pourtant.

J'avais, encore une fois, l'étrange impression qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. C'était assez inattendu et je ne comprenais toujours pas comment en faisait ça. Mais plutôt que d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, je plissai le nez.

**« Hun hun question non valable. Suivante ! »**

Je vis le coin de ses lèvres tressaillir tandis qu'elle se retenait difficilement de rire. Je cru qu'elle allait insister mais elle ne le fit pas, à ma grande surprise. Au lieu de cela, elle commença son repas, comme si de rien n'était. Je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce quand elle m'interpella, me demandant de rester. Alors, sans un mot, je revins vers elle, m'asseyant au pied de son lit, face à elle. Plusieurs fois au cours de son repas, son regard se releva vers moi et rencontra le mien, créant une tension nouvelle et forte entre nous. J'étais figé et droit comme un I, incapable de faire quoi que ces soit.

**« C'est bizarre, on dirait que c'est toi qui as peur de moi. » **Marmonna-t-elle, une fois son repas terminé. De toute évidence, son propre constat ne lui plaisait pas.

**« Parce que c'est le cas sans doute. »**

**« Et pour quelle raison ? »** Demanda-t-elle, en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Elle avait émit elle même l'idée mais n'aimait pas constater qu'elle avait peut-être bien raison ...

**« A cause de tes réactions fort peu humaines. Non, vraiment ! Une humaine qui désire une relation avec un vampire en connaissant parfaitement sa race, ce n'est pas normal du tout. »**

**« Je sais. Mais c'est comme ça ! »**

**« Tu es folle… »** Déclarai-je, un sourire tendre collé aux lèvres. C'était bien bête de ma part, d'être attendri par son comportement. Mais le fait qu'elle se comporte aussi différemment des autres humains, ça me plaisait bien ...

« **On me le dit souvent. Ca m'a d'ailleurs souvent joué des tours. »**

**« Je m'en doute. C'est à cause de ça que l'on s'est rencontrés. »**

**« Non, c'est grâce à ça ! » **Me corrigea-t-elle aussitôt.

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel, devant la folie manifeste de la jeune femme. Sans un mot, je récupérai le plateau repas que je descendis à la cuisine, avant de regagner la chambre de Bella. Tout cela en quelques petites secondes à peine. Arrivé là, je restai sur le pas de la porte pour éviter toute tentation si je me retrouvais trop près d'elle. Celle-ci me lança un regard ironique, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qui me tracassait actuellement. Je fis mine de ne pas remarquer son petit sourire et pris la parole, mine de rien. Il était presque vingt-deux heures et elle devait être fatiguée, suite à son long voyage pour venir jusqu'ici.

« **Je crois que tu devrais te reposer maintenant. »**

**« Seule ? » **Demanda-t-elle, bien consciente de la réponse.

Elle rit légèrement en voyant mon visage se contracter.

**« Bonne nuit ! » ** Me contentai-je de dire en commençant à fermer la porte.

**« J'ai même pas droit à un baiser de bonne nuit ? »**

Je rouvris légèrement la porte pour lui lancer un regard faussement sévère.

**« Tu devrais arrêter de jouer avec le feu. »**

**« N'oublies pas que tu as accepté d'essayer ! »**

**« C'est faux, je n'ai jamais dis un truc pareil ! »**

**« Ah bon ? J'ai du mal comprendre alors… » **Répondit-elle, en m'adressant un regard totalement innocent et tout à fait charmant.

Sa soudaine confiance en elle m'inquiétait réellement. J'avais la sensation que ça allait être encore plus difficile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Pourtant, sans un mot mais très rapidement, j'entrai à nouveau dans la chambre et m'approchai d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de se rendre compte que j'étais en train de me déplacer, que j'étais déjà tout prêt d'elle.

Presque avec brutalité, je m'emparai de ses lèvres. Il aurait été tellement plus simple, pour moi, qu'elle soit surprise et ne réponde pas à mon baiser. Mais encore une fois, ce ne fut pas ce qui se produisit. A croire que notre situation n'était pas assez complexe sans y ajouter une forte attirance physique. Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'instantanément, Bella répondit avec ferveur au baiser. Encore une fois, cela manqua de finir de la façon dont je ne voulais surtout pas. Mais j'avais encore assez d'intelligence et de conscience, pour interrompre le baiser et m'éloigner de l'humaine. Je croisai son regard perdu, mais aussi emplit de désir et de frustration. Ce qui semblait être devenu une habitude entre nous.

**« Bonne nuit. » **Murmurai-je d'une voix charmeuse et moqueuse avant de disparaître.

* * *

**Une petite review pour la route ? :D**


End file.
